Otra vida para estar contigo
by brico4899
Summary: En otra vida, en otro universo, los caminos de Harleen Quinzel y el Joker se cruzaron de una forma muy distinta. Esta es su historia . UA Normal.
1. Prologo

**Como prometí, aquí está la nueva historia, mi intención es que sea una historia larga con muchos capítulos pero como la inspiración va y viene no puedo prometer nada.**

 **Edit- Lo siento tenia pensado publicarlo hace mucho tiempo pero he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y no he podido. Ademas este capitulo es muy corto porque tan solo es el prologo pero prometo que subiré el siguiente muy pronto.**

La doctora Harleen Quinzel observó su reflejo en el espejo de su coche. Era su primer día de trabajo en el Manicomio Arkham y quería causar buena impresión, aunque sin dar a entender que se preocupaba demasiado por su aspecto. Esa mañana se había cambiado de ropa tres veces antes de poder salir de su apartamento. Tal vez podía parecer algo exagerado, pero el Manicomio Arkham era conocido en todo Gotham como el lugar donde enviaban a los criminales más peligrosos y desequilibrados, y sería una estupidez negar que se sentía un poco nerviosa por tener que trabajar con gente así.

Sabiendo que si no bajaba de una vez era probable que se quedase en el coche todo el día, cogió su bolso y se dirigió al Manicomio.

Le fue imposible contener un escalofrío al estar delante. Incluso a plena luz del día la antigua mansión victoriana parecía desprender una aura siniestra que le ponía los pelos de punta, no quería ni pensar en lo que seria trabajar allí de noche.

 _¿De quien demonios fue la genial idea de transformar un tétrico caserón del siglo XIX en un manicomio para encerrar a los criminales más peligrosos y chalados de la ciudad?_ Pensó Harleen. Aunque era una pregunta retorica ya que ella conocía perfectamente la historia del manicomio y de su fundador, el Dr Amadeus Arkham, de echo había sido su minuciosa y concienzuda tesis de investigación sobre Arkham lo que había echo que sus tutores la recomendasen para trabajar allí en cuanto hubo una vacante. Sinceramente Harleen nunca esperó que fuesen a contratarla, seguramente debía haber candidatos mucho más cualificados que una recién graduada, pero debió dejarles realmente impresionados porque el día anterior, tras haber hecho dos entrevistas del centro y una sesión de prueba con uno de los internos de mínima seguridad, la habían llamado para decirle que había sido seleccionada y debía presentarse a la mañana siguiente para ser informada debidamente sobre su nuevo trabajo.

Tras identificarse en la entrada, los guardias de seguridad le indicaron el camino hasta el despacho de Jeremiah Arkham, el actual dueño del Manicomio. Se trataba de un hombre bastante torpe y al que no le gustaba que le hiciesen perder el tiempo con lo que el consideraba temas sin importancia, pero también era el único familiar vivo de Amadeus Arkham de modo que, tras su muerte, heredó el edificio y las responsabilidades que con ello conllevaba...

PAF

Harleen estaba tan distraída pensando en el hombre que iba a ser su nuevo jefe, que no prestó atencion al doblar el pasillo y chocó contra otro cuerpo, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, ya que la otra persona era claramente más robusta que ella, junto a un montón de papeles.

"Auch"

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Levantó la vista para ver a un hombre alto, castaño, probablemente de treinta y pocos años y vestido con un traje elegante.

Rápidamente Harleen se puso de pie, en un intento de recuperar la dignidad que acababa de perder y empezó a recoger los papeles que había escampados por el suelo "Lo siento mucho, deje que le ayude con esto"

"Preferiría que no tocase nada. Tengo un sistema muy especifico, no quiero que usted me lo estropee" Dijo el hombre bruscamente.

Tal vez fuese por la brusquedad de sus palabras, por el echo de que ella solo intentaba ser amable o simplemente porque nunca había tenido mucha confianza en si misma, pero Harleen se sintió bastante ofendida ante su respuesta "Le repito que lo siento mucho, no estaba mirando por donde iba y..."

"Pues a lo mejor debería estar más atenta" Volvió a interrumpirla el hombre mientas recogía los papeles, exactamente del mismo modo que lo había estado haciendo ella "¿Trabaja usted aquí?"

"Si, bueno técnicamente aun no pero..."

"Me lo imaginaba" Volvió a interrumpirla ese hombre, con un ligera toque de amargura en su voz.

Harleen se puso de inmediato a la defensiva. Estaba segura de que eso había sido un insulto, o al menos un comentario despectivo "¿Que ha querido decir con...?"

El hombre terminó de poner sus papeles en un maletín y se levantó sin ni siquiera mirarla "Tendrá que disculpadme, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"

Después de decir eso se fue, dejando a Harleen allí de pie con la boca ligeramente abierta con incredulidad y las mejillas teñidas de rojo por el enfado. ¡Que hombre más insolente! Vale que igual ella había estado algo tropo al chocar con él, pero había intentado pedir disculpas y ayudarle a recoger sus cosas, no tenia ningún derecho a hablarle de ese modo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza decidió olvidarse del asunto. De todas formas tendría que acostumbrarse a que la gente le hablase así, y seguramente mucho peor, si iba a estar haciendo sesiones diarias con criminales perturbados. Lo único que esperaba era que ese hombre, fuese quien fuese, no trabajase allí y tan solo hubiese venido de visita o algo por el estilo.

Por que la verdad, preferiría no tener que volver a verle nunca más.


	2. Chapter 1

**Gracias a todos los que habéis leído el primer capitulo. Como supongo que ya habréis imaginado, el hombre con el que se topó Harleen era el Joker y en este capitulo voy a desvelar su nombre.**

 _ **Un mes después del prologo**_

"Harleen, el Dr Arkham quiere verte en su despacho" **  
**

Harleen levantó la vista del expediente que estaba leyendo "¿Quiere verme? ¿Te ha dicho por que?"

"No, pero yo que tú no le haría esperar, parecía bastante molesto"

Tragó saliva nerviosa "De acuerdo Sara, gracias por decírmelo, ahora mismo voy"

 _Esto no es bueno_ Pensó Harleen mientras se dirigía al despacho de Dr Arkham, todo el mundo sabía que él nunca llamaba a nadie a su despacho a menos que hubiese cometido un error fatal y fuese a despedirlo y, al menos que ella supiese, ese no había sido el caso. Barajó brevemente la posibilidad de que quisiera preguntarle sobre algún paciente, pero lo descartó enseguida. Por lo único que se preocupaba ese hombre era de que no hubiese ningún accidente en el manicomio que pudiese sacarle de su cargo, los pacientes le daban absolutamente igual, y de todas formas nunca pediría esa clase de detalles a alguien como ella. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió al llegar a Arkham era que todas las novedades y avances que pudiesen darse durante las sesiones debían ser informadas a Charles Cavendish, el psicólogo jefe del centro, y él ya se encargaría de hacérselo saber al Dr Arkham.

Al llegar al despacho, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para borrar de su rostro toda la inseguridad que sentía y llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante"

Jeremiah Arkham estaba en su escritorio, aparentemente rellenando un informe. Se trataba de un hombre de unos 50 años, muy delgado, de altura media, pelo castaño aunque cubierto de muchas canas, y con gafas. Siempre tenia una mirada perdida en su rostro, como si no prestase atencion a lo que le rodeaba o simplemente no le importase en absoluto. Harleen, al igual que muchos otros, opinaba que era una insensatez tener a un hombre así dirigiendo un manicomio lleno de criminales peligrosos, pero legalmente el edificio era suyo y a menos que pasase algo que demostrase una gran negligencia por su parte, no había nada que se pudiese hacer.

"Tome asiento, Dra Quinzel" Dijo señalando la silla enfrente de su mesa.

Harleen se sentó, intentando aparentar tranquilidad "Me han dicho que quería verme"

"Y así es" El Dr Arkham la observó y esbozó una sonrisa que, en principio, debía pretender ser tranquilizadora, pero a Harleen le pareció siniestra "No se preocupe Dra Quinzel, no la he hecho llamar para despedirla ni porque tenga ninguna queja sobre su trabajo" Harleen se relajó al oír eso, pero aun se sentía incomoda por estar allí "Necesito que me haga un favor"

"¿Un favor?" Preguntó sin ser capaz de contener su sorpresa.

"Durante las ultimas dos semanas usted ha estado acompañando al Dr Cavendish en sus sesiones con el paciente de la celda 82, el señor Zsasz ¿es eso cierto?" Harleen asintió, parte de la política del centro era que los empleados nuevos acompañasen a los más veteranos para las sesiones con los criminales considerados más inestables o peligrosos, para así poder ver de primera mano cual es la mejor forma de abordar cada uno de ellos "Excelente. Esta tarde vendrá el fiscal de Gotham para hablar sobre él. Puesto que tanto yo como el Dr Cavendish tenemos otros asuntos que atender, quiero que usted le reciba y conteste a todas sus preguntas"

Los ojos de Harleen se abrieron como platos "P-pero señor... Yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en tratar con abogados ni..."

"Harleen" La interrumpió Arkham, intentando sonar paternal pero fallando estrepitosamente "No te estoy pidiendo que testifiques en un juicio, soy consciente que no estás lista para eso, tan solo que le entregues el informe que el Dr Cavendish ha redactado sobre el Sr Zsasz y le dejes claro que esa va a ser su postura cuando le hagan subir a declarar. Es posible que al señor fiscal no le guste lo que le digas, se trata de un hombre testarudo que cree que las cosas solo pueden hacerse a su manera pero no tendrá más remedio que aceptar lo que le digas, y si intenta sonsacarte algo más recuerda que le protege la confidencialidad medico-paciente"

Harleen seguía sin estar nada convencida "Yo no estoy segura de que..."

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien" Volvió a interrumpirla Arkham "Ahora si no te importa, tengo trabajo de modo que ya puedes irte"

Harleen sabía que era inútil intentar discutir de modo que se despidió y salio del despacho. Una vez fuera apoyó la espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

"Estupendo, sencillamente estupendo"

* * *

El Dr Arkham no le había dicho a que hora iba a venir el fiscal de modo que lo primero que hizo Harleen fue ir a hablar con los guardias de la entrada y pedirles que la avisasen en cuanto se presentase y tuviesen una sala apunto para poder hablar con él. Después fue cogió el expediente de Victor Zsasz y todas las notas que había tomado sobre él durante sus sesiones.

Desde luego era una lectura apropiada para antes de irse a la cama; Victor Zsasz era un asesino profesional vinculado a prácticamente todas las familias mafiosas de Gotham. Un agente libre que trabajaba para todo aquel que le pagase, siempre y cuando no se tratase de atacar a otra familia, y cada vez que mataba a alguien se cortaba a a si mismo con sus cuchillos, para llevar la cuenta de muertes. Gracias a eso se sabía que había sido el responsable de 114 muertas, aunque no había pruebas para relacionarle ni siquiera con la mitad. El motivo por el cual había sido enviado a Arkham, en lugar de una prisión convencional, era porque él afirmaba que era un emisario de dios y que al matar a sus victimas lo que estaba haciendo en realidad era liberar sus almas.

Claro que, en una ciudad en las que un murciélago enmascarado se dedicaba a aterrorizar a los criminales por las noches, el hecho de que un asesino profesional afirmase que mataba a gente para liberar sus almas, podía considerarse casi normal.

"Tierra llamando a Harleen"

Harleen apartó la vista de sus notas y vio a Sara parada delante suyo. Sara era seguramente la única persona en todo Arkham a la que podía llamar amiga, o en toda la ciudad ya puestos, había sido muy amable con ella desde el primer día y siempre le preguntaba como estaba o si ya había logrado encontrar novio.

"Lo siento, estaba concentrada en esto" Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Sara se sentó delante suyo con el semblante serio "¿Que quería Jeremiah?"

"El fiscal va a venir para informarse sobre uno de los pacientes y quiere que yo sea quien le atienda porque él está ocupado"

Sara hizo un sonido de burla "Ya, seguro"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Jeremiah y el fiscal no se llevan demasiado bien, la ultima vez que él estuvo aquí tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte. Estoy segura de que no quiere volver a reunirse con él y por eso te ha dicho que hables tú con él"

"¿En serio? ¿Sabes sobre que discutieron?" Ella no era una mujer curiosa, ni cotilla por naturaleza, pero le vendría bien saber que era lo que había pasado para evitar hacer lo mismo.

"¿Has oido hablar sobre el fiscal, o sabes lo que se dice de él?"

Harleen negó con la cabeza "La verdad es que ni siquiera se su nombre. No estoy demasiado al tanto de estas cosas"

"Se llama Jared Leto" Empezó Sara "Es relativamente nuevo en el cargo, llegó hace algo menos de un año procedente de Metropolis, aunque se crió aquí en Gotham. Desde el primer día se propuso tener mano firme con el crimen organizado y los vigilantes. No es precisamente el mayor fan de Batman, dicen que ha estado presionando fuertemente a la policía para que aumenten sus esfuerzos en capturarle, aunque todo el mundo sabe que James Gordon jamás permitirá que eso suceda. Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, y sabiendo como es Jeremiah Arkham ¿puedes imaginarte porque discutieron?"

Harleen podía imaginarse perfectamente. Un hombre como el que acababa de describir Sara, dispuesto a no dar el brazo a torcer con tal de que los criminales paguen por sus crímenes, debió encontrar exasperarte la actitud despreocupada y desinteresada del Dr Arkham.

"Pues dudo que la declaración de Cavendish le ponga de mucho mejor humor" Comentó Harleen. Cavendish había diagnosticado que Zsasz padecía un caso grave de psicopatía, combinada con psicosis leve. Una vez declarase eso en el juicio, lo más probable era que el jurado decidiese que el lugar adecuado para Zsasz era Arkham y seria declarado mentalmente inestable de modo que, aunque en un futuro decidiese contar algo sobre alguno de sus antiguos jefes, su testimonio no seria valido. Al haber asistido a bastantes sesiones con él, Harleen podía afirmar sin ninguna duda que Victor Zsazs no sentía remordimiento por todas las vidas que había quitado, aunque no estaba tan segura de si de verdad se creía un emisario de Dios o solo lo fingía para evitar ir a la cárcel.

Jamás olvidaría la respuesta que le dio cuando ella le preguntó por que mataba por dinero si era Dios quien le encomendaba que matase.

" _Vera, doctora, algo tenía que hacer para ganarme la vida ¿no cree? Y puesto que tenia que matar gente si o si pensé que así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro"_

"No te preocupes, te las apañaras, pasas todo el día rodeada de lunáticos, un hombre mentalmente sano no debería ser problema" La tranquilizó Sara.

"Espero que tengas razón"

* * *

Todavía le dio tiempo a hacer un par de sesiones con otros pacientes antes de que un guardia le informase de que el fiscal Leto la estaba esperando en la sala de reuniones de la primera planta.

Harleen cogió todo lo que tenia sobre Victor Zsazs y fue a reunirse con él.

"Señor Leto, disculpe que le haya hecho esperar pero..." Dejó de hablar de golpe al verle la cara. Esto tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto. Definitivamente en otra vida debía de haber cabreado mucho a alguien por que de otra forma no podía explicarse que delante suyo hubiese el mismo hombre con el que había chocado el primer día que llegó al manicomio.

"¿Sucede algo doctora?" Preguntó Leto al ver que no decía nada.

 _Pues claro que no me recuerda_ Pensó Harleen fríamente "Nada, discúlpeme. Supongo que ya le han informado que el Dr Arkham no podrá reunirse con usted y seré yo quien le pase los detalles relacionados con el Sr Zsasz"

"Si, he sido debidamente informado" Dijo él esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

"Bien entonces aquí tiene" Harleen le entregó los papeles que llevaba "Comprenderá que debido a la confidencialidad medico-paciente no puedo revelar nada más de lo que pone en estos informes"

"Por supuesto" Tras echar una rápida ojeada a la declaración final de Cavendish soltó un suspiro y lo guardó todo en su maletín "¿Usted está de acuerdo con la opinión de su colega"

Harleen colocó las manos detrás de la espalda para que no viese como se frotaba la muñeca con nerviosismo "El Dr Cavendish tiene mucha más experiencia y reputación que yo, estoy segura de que cualquier conclusión a la que él pueda llegar será mucho más acertada que la mía"

"Entonces no lo está" Declaró Leto.

"¿Que? ¡NO! Yo no he dicho eso...Yo..." Empezó a tartamudear Harleen.

Leto sonrió afablemente "Tranquilizase doctora. No tengo intención de decirle a sus jefes que les ha contrariado, ni de usar su declaración en el juicio. Tan solo quiero saber su opinión"

Harleen dudó un instante antes de decir "Estoy de acuerdo en que el señor Zsasz muestra claros síntomas de psicopatía, al no sentir pena ni remordimiento por sus crimenes, pero, en mi opinión, hay una alta probabilidad de que esté fingiendo todo ese asunto de creerse un emisario de Dios"

"Me lo imaginaba" Leto cogió su maletín y fue a la puerta pero en una ultima instancia se detuvo "¿Como se llama, doctora?"

Harleen parpadeo sorprendida, no se esperaba eso "¿Como dice?"

"Su nombre. No me lo ha dicho"

"Uhm... Harleen. Harleen Quinzel"

"Harleen" Repitió Leto con una sonrisa suave en sus labios "Es bonito"

Dicho eso se fue dejando a Harleen sola, confundida y con un profundo rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.


	3. Chapter 2

**Tengo una duda, no estoy seguro de si empezar a referirme a Harleen como Harley o seguir usando su verdadero nombre. ¿Qué nombre preferís vosotros/as?**

Harleen tardó diez minutos en salir de la sala, después de que Leto se fuese, principalmente porque quería estar segura de que sus mejillas hubiesen recuperado un color normal antes de que nadie la viese.

No estaba segura de si se sentía avergonzada o furiosa consigo misma. Un simple piropo sobre su nombre y ya reaccionaba como una colegiala enamorada, y encima con un hombre del que, hasta hacía un momento, había pensado que era un cretino.

 _Aunque la verdad es que ahora ha sido muy amable_ Negó fuertemente con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. El ubico motivo por el que había sido amable era porque no se acordaba de ella, y de todas formas eso no era excusa por la forma en que le había hablado la primera vez que se habían reunido... Y de todas formas ¿a ella que le importaba? Si hasta que no le había vuelto a ver casi ni se acordaba de él, no merecía la pena seguir pensando en ello.

A pesar de eso, no logró alejar su mente de Jared Leto, hasta que se encontró con el Dr Cavendish "Harleen, precisamente ahora venia a hablar contigo, me han dicho que el fiscal Leto se acaba de ir ¿ha habido algún problema?"

"Ninguno, le he entregado los informes, y le he informado de lo que vas a declarar en el juicio, y se ha ido" A Harleen le caía bien el Dr Cavendish, ha diferencia del Dr Arkham, se trataba de un hombre que se implicaba en su trabajo y era amable con todo el mundo, además el hecho de que solo tuviese 35 años y ya hubiese sido ascendido hasta el puesto de mayor responsabilidad de todo el manicomio, por debajo del Dr Arkham, demostraba un gran profesionalismo por su parte.

"¿En serio? Esperaba que pusiese alguna pega, después de las discusiones que ha tenido con Jeremiah"

"Te puedo asegurar que ese no ha sido el caso"

Cavendish levantó una ceja "Uhm, tal vez al fin esté entrando en razón"

"Parece que no tienes muy buena opinión sobre él" No pudo evitar preguntar Harleen.

"No me malinterpretes, sé que solo quiere ayudar a la ciudad, pero ese hombre cree que las cosas solo pueden hacerse a su manera y no se da cuenta de que a veces no es tan sencillo, si un hombre es mentalmente inestable es nuestro deber informar de ello para que pueda recibir el tratamiento adecuado, y me temo que el Sr Leto es incapaz de entender eso" Cavendish suspiró y negó con la cabeza "En fin, no nos ofusquemos más con este tema. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte que aceptaras hacer esto, en vista de que Jeremiah y yo estábamos ocupados, te estoy muy agradecido"

"Ha sido un placer. Ha propósito, me preguntaba..." Harleen dudó, insegura de si debía continuar o no.

"¿Si?"

"¿Cuando se va a celebrar el juicio contra Zsaaz?" Por algún motivo se sentía muy nerviosa al preguntar eso.

Cavendish la observó con una mezcla de curiosidad, sorpresa y sospecha "Dentro de dos días, aunque a mí no me llamaran a declarar hasta el viernes. ¿Por que lo preguntas?"

"Curiosidad más que nada. Supongo que con todo esto me he dado cuenta de que puede que algún día yo también tenga que declarar en un juicio, y la idea me incomoda un poco" Mintió Harleen, con tal facilidad que incluso ella se sorprendió.

Cavendish pareció creer su explicación "No debes preocuparte por eso, recuerda que no pueden obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer"

"Lo tendré en cuenta" Sonrió Harleen.

* * *

RIIIIIIING

RIIIIIIING

RIIIIIIING

Harleen soltó un gemido de protesta, pero apagó el despertador y salió de la cama. Un único día de fiesta que tenia en toda la semana y ella decidía madrugar para ir a presenciar un juicio. Tal vez ella también estuviese loca y lo mejor seria que la internasen en Arkham, antes de que hiciese daño a alguien.

Y lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba segura de por que estaba haciendo eso. Lo había repasado mil veces en su mente, durante los últimos dos días, y no había encontrado ningún motivo de peso por el cual ella quisiera asistir al juicio, pero algo la impulsaba a ir. Y de todas formas, aunque ella se negase a reconocerlo, había tomado la decisión en el mismo instante en el que Cavendish le había dicho que el juicio iba a empezar el mismo día que ella tenia descanso.

Tomó un desayuno rápido, que consistía en un café y una tostada, y salió de su apartamento. No estaba segura de cuanta expectación mediática había generado ese caso, pero prefería llegar pronto para no encontrarse con una manada de periodistas y fotógrafos, claro que al ser, el acusado, un ser humano normal y corriente, tal vez tampoco había llamado demasiado la atencion, no con tantos tipos con poderes sueltos por ahí, o cuando apenas hacía medio año que un ejercito de extraterrestres habían destruido casi la mitad de Metrópolis.

A pesar del trafico, llegó al juzgado con tiempo de sobra y fue a la sala en la que le dijeron que se celebraría el juicio. Era poco probable que se encontrase con alguien que la reconociese, pero de todas formas se sentó en una de las ultimas filas para pasar desapercibida.

Con el paso de los minutos la sala se fue llenando. En el banquillo de los acusados pudo ver a Zsasz con su abogado, y al otro lado a Leto con una mujer que, Harleen supuso, debía ser su ayudante. Finalmente llego el juez y empezó el juicio.

Al principio a Harleen le costó un poco prestar atencion, tanto el abogado defensor como Leto presentaron su declaración de apertura, para el jurado, uno presentó a Zsasz como un despiadado asesino al servicio de la mafia y el otro como un pobre hombre con problemas mentales que necesitaba ayuda. En resumen, nada que ella no supiese ya.

Después empezaron a presentar las pruebas, las armas usadas en algunos de los crímenes, pruebas de ADN etc. Harleen estaba empezando a pensar que había cometido un error al venir, ya que no estaba pasando nada que le llamase la atencion, cuando el fiscal llamó a declarar al propio acusado.

"Dígame, señor Zsasz, ¿cuantos años lleva viviendo en Gotham?" Preguntó Jared.

"Se podría decir que toda mi vida, aunque hubo un tiempo en el que viajaba mucho"

"Cierto, usted era un hombre de negocios, hace tan solo unos años, y la iba bien, le iba bastante bien ¿Por que dedicarse entonces a matar gente?"

"¡Protesto señoría!" Saltó el abogado defensor "Aun no se ha dictaminado la culpabilidad de mi cliente"

"No se preocupe señor abogado" Dijo Zsazs antes de que el juez pudiese decir si aceptaba o no la protesta "No tengo reparos en responder a esa pregunta. Vera, señor fiscal, el motivo es muy simple; Dios me lo encomendó"

"¿Dios le pidió que matase para la mafia?" Preguntó Jared con escepticismo.

"No, no, no. Lo que me pidió fue que liberase a este mundo de todas las almas que no merecían vivir en él. Si, puede que algunas veces otras personas me pagasen para eliminar a esos indeseables, pero siempre actuaba por la voluntad de dios, no por la de ningún hombre"

Harleen se dio cuenta enseguida de que ese hombre tan solo estaba jugando un papel. Su tono de voz, y sus palabras, estaban mucho más exageradas que cuando tenia sus sesiones con él. No le cabía ninguna duda, estaba fingiendo.

"¿Y que me dice de esto?" Jared fue a su mesa y cogió varias fotografías para enseñárselas al jurado "¿Por que se corta a usted mismo, con un cuchillo, después de cada muerte. ¿También es eso una petición de Dios?"

"Por supuesto. Matar es pecado, señor fiscal, incluso si la persona que muere se lo merece, y todo pecado debe ser castigado. Por eso me inflijo esas heridas después de cada... Sacrificio"

En la sala se empezaron a oír murmullos inquietos, por la elección de palabras de Zsasz.

"Cambiemos de tema por un momento, señor Zsasz. ¿Puede contarnos algo sobre un hombre conocido como Mascara Negra?" Preguntó Jared.

En esta ocasión se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Harleen no tenia ni idea de quien demonios era ese tal Mascara Negra, pero, al oír su nombre, Zsasz había borrado su sonrisa arrogante y miraba a Jared como si pudiese matarlo con la mirada.

"¡Este tema no tienes nada que ver con las acusaciones que hay sobre mi cliente! Nada de esto debe constar en acta" Protestó el abogado defensor.

El Juez asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo "Señor Leto, le agradecería que no volviese a mencionar ese nombre y se ciñese tan solo a los hechos relacionados con este juicio"

"Esta bien, entonces, cuéntenos más sobre como Dios le manda matar gente. ¿Como funciona exactamente? ¿Le manda una paloma de la paz con una lista de nombres? ¿O acaso se le aparece la Virgen?"

"¡Protesto señoría!" Volvió a saltar el abogado "Está alimentando las fantasías de mi cliente, perjudicando aun más su grave salud mental"

"Señor Leto ¿Pretende llegar a alguna parte con estás preguntas o solo está intentando presionar al acusado?" Preguntó el juez, tras considerarlo un momento.

"Mi único intención es la de asegurarnos si este hombre está realmente loco o no, señoría, nada más" Aseguró Jared.

"Aun y así le aconsejo que mida sus palabras"

"Discúlpeme, señoría, tendré más cuidado" Prometió Jared "No tengo más preguntas para el acusado"

Jared se dio la vuelta para volver a su mesa, cuando Zsasz empezó a hablar "En realidad estaría encantado de responder a su ultima pregunta, señor fiscal. Si tanto le interesa saberlo, Dios me susurra al oído el nombre de las personas que quiere que mate. De hecho mes está susurrando algunos nombres ahora mismo"

"Ya es suficiente. ¡Guardias!" Ante la orden del juez, dos guardias fueron hacia Zsasz y lo agarraron de los hombros para devolverle a su sitio.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que casi nadie fue capaz de reaccionar, aunque a Harleen le dio la sensación de que todo sucedía a cámara lenta; En el momento en el que los dos guardias agarraron a Zsasz, este se liberó de las esposar, como si nunca hubiesen estado cerradas, se sacó una navaja del bolsillo y con un rápido movimiento mató a ambos guardias.

Se oyó un grito en la sala, y el resto de guardias empezaron a desenfundar sus pistolas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Zsasz se abalanzó a por Jared, dispuesto a clavarle la navaja en el corazón.


	4. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que estáis comentarios. Las buenas criticas siempren animan para seguir escribiendo, espero que os guste este capitulo**

Para Harleen, los siguientes segundos pasaron a cámara extra-lenta y se quedaron grabados a fuego en su mente.

A su alrededor algunas personas estaban gritando, y otras empezaban a dirigirse a la salida, por miedo a lo uqe pudiese pasar con un asesino armado en la sala, pero ella apenas les prestaba atencion. Su mirada estaba fija en Zsasz, en el cuchillo que tenia en la mano, y en como estaba cada vez más cerca de clavarlo en el pecho de Jared. En ese momento una certeza aterradora cruzó su mente.

 _Lo va a matar_

Paralizada por el miedo y el horror, Harleen se preparó para ver como el cuchillo se hundía en la carne de Jared Leto, y este caía al suelo sin vida, pero eso jamás llego a suceder. En su lugar Jared agarró la muñeca con la que Zsasz cogía el cuchillo y se la retorció, haciendo que el asesino soltase el arma gritando de dolor, después le golpeó con fuerza en el cuello, le agarró la cabeza y se la estampó contra la mesa, dejandole KO.

Todo eso había sucedido en menos de cinco segundos. En la sala reinaba el caos absoluto ya que los guardias de la entrada no dejaban salir a nadie y la gente se estaba aglomerando en la puerta. El Juez tardó un buen rato en lograr hacerse escuchar, para poder informarles a todos de que la amenaza ya había sido resuelta y no había nada de que preocuparse, aunque por razones obvias el juicio debía ser pospuesto por el momento.

"Pido a todos que no abandonen el edificio" Siguió diciendo el juez "Vamos a informar al departamento de policía sobre este incidente y lo más probable es que envíen a alguien para tomarles declaración a todos. Les ruego que sean pacientes"

Mientras tanto se estaban llevando a Zsasz, esposado, para volver a meterlo en las celdas del juzgado mientras esperaban a ver si el juicio volvía a empezar o no. Al pasar al lado de Jared, el asesino le ofreció una sonrisa llena de sangre "No ha estado mal, letrado, no ha estado nada mal"

Harleen estaba muy lejos de ambos y no pudo oír eso, pero si que vio como Zsasz le decía algo a Leto, aunque parecía que este casi no le prestaba nada de atencion y se limitaba a volver a poner sus papeles en un maletín, con toda la calma del mundo.

 _¿Y este hombre acaba de sufrir un intento de atentado contra su vida?_ Pensó completamente estupefacta.

* * *

Tal y como dijo el juez, llegaron un par de agentes para tomar declaración a todos los que había en la sala. Al ser un caso relativamente popular, había bastantes personas presenciando el juicio, pero las entrevistas fueron muy rápido ya que todo el mundo decía lo mismo; nadie había visto nada sospechoso y nadie sabía como había logrado sacarse las esposas o de donde había salido el cuchillo.

Harleen se sintió algo nerviosa cuando le preguntaron por que estaba en la sala, pero mintió diciendo que la habían enviado del manicomio para supervisar el inicio del caso de uno de sus pacientes, y en el resto de preguntas respondió lo mismo que el resto; No había visto nada.

Al final, casi una hora después de que los policías llegasen, dijeron a todo el mundo que ya podían irse, y que el juicio quedaría pospuesto hasta nueva orden.

Harleen salió a toda prisa del edificio y se sentó en el primer banco que encontró. Si no fuese porque odiaba el tabaco, se estaría fumando un cigarrillo para intentar calmar los nervios.

"¿Por que demonios se me ocurrió venir hasta aquí?"

"Es curioso, yo iba a hacedle la misma pregunta"

Harleen casí pegó un bote de la sorpresa. De pie, a pocos metros de ella estaba Jared Leto.

"Jar- Quiero decir señor Leto... Fiscal, discúlpeme, fiscal Leto. ¿Que está haciendo aquí?"

"Estaba esperando a que los policias les dejasen salir, para poder hablar con usted, pero ha salido disparada y he tenido que dar un pequeño spring para poder alcanzarla" Explicó Jared.

"¿Me estaba esperando?" Harleen se odió a si misma, al notar que volvía a sonrojarse.

"La he visto en el juicio, y he pensado que teníamos un tema pendiente que necesita ser resuelto"

"Yo... Le aseguro que jamás imagine que algo así podría suceder, créame que en ninguna de mis sesiones con el señor Zsasz..."

"Tranquilizase, Dra, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar con usted. ¿Le apetece acompañarme a desayunar?"

Harleen parpadeó atónita ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita? "¿Disculpe?"

"Aquí delante hay una cafeteara a la que suelo ir, y llevo sin comer nada desde ayer por la tarde, además es un lugar más tranquilo para hablar que no en medio de la calle"

"Oh" Harleen se sintió como una estúpida por haber pensado eso "Si, claro, puedo acompañarle"

Harleen siguió a Jared, hasta una pequeña cafetería que había al doblar la esquina.

"Hombre Jared, llevabas un tiempo sin aparecer por aquí" Les saludó el camarero cuando entraron "¿Que te pongo?"

"He tenido un par de semanas algo complicadas, Mick. Tomaré huevos con tostadas, gracias" Se giró hacia Harleen "¿Tú quieres algo?"

"Solo un café, gracias" Dijo Harleen tímidamente.

En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa Jared empezó a hablar "Primero de todo ¿te importaría que nos tuteásemos? Todo esto de Dra Quinzel y señor Leto resulta muy frió en este ambiente"

"Si, claro, no tengo ningún problema con eso se- ¡Jared!" Harleen logró corregirse en el ultimo segundo.

"Bien pues, Harleen, el motivo por el cual te estaba esperando, y te he pedido que vinieras aquí, es porque creo que te debo una disculpa"

"¿Como dice?" Preguntó Harleen completamente descolocada.

"Cuando te vi, el otro día, sabía que tu rostro me sonaba, pero no podía recordar de qué. Más tarde caí en la cuenta; Hace cosa de un mes fui al Manicomio para discutir un par de temas con el Dr Arkham, al final terminamos discutiendo de verdad y salí de allí completamente fuera de mis cabales, tanto que no me fijé por donde iba y terminé chocando con una joven, tirándola al suelo, la pobre intentó disculparse, creyendo que había sido culpa suya, incluso empezó a recoger los papeles que se me habían caído, pero yo actué como un idiota y fui muy grosera con ella. Esa eras tú ¿verdad?" Harleen se quedó sin palabras, lo ultimo que había esperado era una disculpa por su parte "Por favor dime que eras tú, porque de lo contrario acabo de hacer el ridículo"

Harleen fue incapaz de contener una carcajada "Si, esa era yo. Pero no es necesario que te disculpes, no fue para tanto"

"No, me comporté como un idiota contigo, y lo siento, normalmente no soy así"

"El Dr Arkham tiene la facultad de sacar de quicio a las personas. Fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendí cuando llegue en el manicomio" Reconoció Harleen.

"¿Entonces podemos decir que estoy perdonado?" Preguntó Jared ofreciéndole una sonrisa encantadora.

Harleen se rió "Si, estás perdonado. Oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro, dispara"

Harleen se mordió el labio con nerviosismo "Es solo que, con todo lo que ha pasado ahí dentro... Han intentado matarte ¿como puedes estar tan tranquilo"

"Soy el fiscal de Gotham, si no intentasen matarme no estaría haciendo bien mi trabajo"

Harleen rodó los ojos "Oh, vamos, no me vengas con el típico orgullo de hombres ¿de verdad no estás nada asustado?"

"Pues claro que estoy asustado" Dijo Jared, aunque con tanta calma que era difícil de creer "Pero esta no es la primera vez que intentan matarme y no será la ultima. En esta ciudad probablemente yo sea el segundo hombre al que las familias mafiosas quieren ver muerto, tan solo por debajo del murciélago, y si me permito mostrar debilidad entonces si que les estoy dando ventaja"

En ese momento llegó el camarero con la comida y el café "Que aproveche"

"Gracias Mick" Jared cogió los cubiertos y empezó a cortar la comida "¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada de comer"

"No, gracias, ya he desayunado antes de salir de casa"

"Claro. Hablando de eso, aun no me has contado por que has venido hoy aquí. Sé que no te han enviado los del manicomio"

Harleen se frotó las manos y desvió la mirada "No estoy segura. Después de la conversación que tuvimos, supongo que me picó un poco la curiosidad. Jamás pensé que acabaría de este modo"

"La defensa usará este ataque, aparentemente irracional, para ganar puntos en la hipótesis del desequilibrio mental" Comentó Jared casualmente "Por supuesto, tras lo que ha pasado, la ley dicta que vuelva a Arkham, donde deberá ser evaluado nuevamente. Lo más probable es que el juicio se posponga durante un mes"

Harleen no había pensado en eso, en que seguramente Zsasz volvería a Arkham "Aun no puedo entender de donde sacó ese cuchillo ni como se liberó de las esposas"

"Eso es bastante simple; Corrupción"

Harleen le miró asombrada "¿Corrupción?"

"Por supuesto. Es imposible que lo hiciese él solo. Seguramente sus antiguos jefes compraron, o coaccionaron a alguien de dentro del juzgado para que le ayudase. Si tuviese que adivinar diría que fue uno de los guardias que mató, puede que incluso ambos. En esta ciudad, este tipo de cosas no son nada inusuales"

"Pero si lo es que un fiscal logre dejar fuera de combate a un asesino entrenado, en menos de cinco segundos" Harleen se sonrojó ante la mirada que le echó Jared "Lo siento, no quería parecer indiscreta, pero la verdad es que eso ha sido impresionante. ¿Has tomado clases de autodefensa?"

Jared sonrió "Se podría decir que algo así. Supongo que tú también debes de saber defenderte bastante bien ¿me equivoco?"

"Pues... La verdad es que no. Para serte sincera no me he peleado en mi vida"

Jared la miró sorprendido "Trabajas todo el día rodeada de psicópatas asesinos. ¿Acaso el Manicomio no da ninguna clase de formación, a sus empleados, para que sepan defenderse si sucede algo?"

Harleen vaciló "No. Quiero decir que siempre hay guardias esperando fuera durante las sesiones, y los pacientes están con la camisa de fuerza así que, no es necesario"

Jared negó con la cabeza y se levantó "Tengo que irme ya, seguramente la oficina será un caos después de la que se ha armado, y voy a tener que hablar con Gordon. Ten, toma esto" Se sacó una tarjeta de la cartera y se la entrego a Harleen.

"¿Que es esto?" Preguntó ella cogiéndola con algo de recelo.

"La dirección del gimnasio al que voy cada miércoles y sábado. Si alguna vez quieres aprender a cuidar de ti misma, ve allí y pregunta por mí, a lo mejor puedo enseñarte un par de cosas"

Harleen observó la tarjeta. Toda su vida había sido partidaria de usar la violencia como ultimo recurso, claro que en una ciudad como Gotham, y más en el trabajo que ella hacía, tal vez no le vendría mal aprender algo de eso "Me lo pensare"

"Espero volver a verte pronto, Harleen" Se despidió Jared.

Harleen se quedó un par de minutos más sentada en la mesa, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Dándose cuenta de que estaba actuando, nuevamente, como una joven enamoradiza, fue a la barra, para pagar su café e irse, pero el camarero le informó de que Jared ya lo había pagado por ella.


	5. Chapter 4

La semana había pasado con bastante calma. Zsasz volvió a Arkham al día siguiente del _accidente_ en el juzgado. O al menos así era como lo llamaban en el manicomio, accidente, era mejor eso que no ir diciendo que había matado a dos hombre, eso podía hacer que el resto de pacientes se alterasen un poco.

Harleen aun no había tenido ninguna sesión con él, desde su vuelta. En casos como esos preferían que se ocupase un profesional más experimentado, de modo que el Dr Cavendish había retomado las sesiones en privado, dejándola a ella al margen. Tampoco es que le molestase demasiado, había muchos pacientes en Arkham de modo que no le faltaba trabajo y, además, no estaba al cien por cien convencida de poder tener una actitud plenamente profesional con Zsasz, después de lo que había pasado.

De todas formas, más rápido de lo que ella se esperaba, llegó el miércoles.

Cuando Jared le ofreció ir a su gimnasio para aprender algo de defensa personal, decidió que esperaría, por lo menos, dos semanas antes de presentarse allí, ya que no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa, ni tampoco tenia ningún motivo por el cual quisiera volver a ver a Jared Leto de inmediato...

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo al llegar a Arkham fue pedirle a un compañero que le cambiase el día de fiesta, para poder ir esa misma semana.

Total que allí estaba ella, vestida con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de tirantes, parada enfrente del local. La verdad es que no parecía la clase de establecimiento al que iría alguien como el fiscal de Ghotam. No es que estuviera en muy mal estado, pero sin duda debía haber otros gimnasios mejor equipados, además el barrio en el que estaba no era precisamente de los mejores de la ciudad.

De todas formas Harleen entró, más que nada porque no le apetecía haberse levantado temprano para nada. Una vez dentro vio un hombre sentado frente a una mesa de madera y fue hacia él.

"Buenos días" Le saludó tímidamente.

El hombre, que estaba leyendo una revista de deportes, levantó la vista para observarla "Buenos días. ¿En que puedo ayudarla?"

"Verá, me llamo Harleen Quinzel y..."

"Ah, si" La interrumpió "Jared me dijo que igual se pasaría por aquí un día de estos"

Harleen no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente "¿Él le ha hablado de mí?"

"No demasiado, tan solo me dijo que tenia una amiga que tal vez empezase a venir pronto. Soy Erik, por cierto, Erik Morgan. Soy el co-propietario de este tugurio" Dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

"Es un placed" Sonrió Harleen estrechándole la mano "¿Jared ya ha llegado?"

Erik asintió "Hace algo más de media hora. Aunque no creo que se esté mucho más, normalmente se queda menos de una hora debido al trabajo"

"Oh" Harleen no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada "En fin voy a ir a ver si le veo. ¿Cuanto debo pagarle?"

"Normalmente cobramos por día, o hacemos bonos mensuales, pero en este caso Jared me dijo que te dejase pasar sin más"

"¿Es que él lo ha pagado por mí?" Preguntó Harleen ofendida. No le gustaba que la gente fuese pagando por ella.

"No hizo falta. ¿Recuerda que le he dicho que soy el copropietario?" Harleen asintió "El otro propietario es Jared"

Harleen se sorprendió al oír eso, pero prefirió no comentar nada. Erik le indicó donde estaba el vestuario de mujeres y Harleen fue a dejar su bolsa en una taquilla.

No parecía haber mucha gente, aunque por lo que ella sabía la gente acostumbraba a ir más al gimnasio en los fines de semana, que era cuando la mayoría no tenia que ir a trabajar. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba bastante mejor equipado de lo que cabía esperar al ver el edificio. Había varias maquinas de pesas y de cardio repartidos por toda la sala y al fondo varias colchonetas colocadas como si fuese un tatami y al lado dos sacos de boxeo.

En ese momento tan solo había otras cuatro personas, todos hombres. Dos de ellos estaban en la cinta de correr, el tercero tenia una pesa de 15 Kg en cada mano e iba levantándolas de forma alterna, y el cuarto estaba colgado de una barra de hierro a tres metros del suelo, haciendo flexiones. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ese ultimo era Jared.

A pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar quedarse embobada viéndole. Al ir él siempre con traje, las otras veces que se habían visto, no se había dado cuenta del gran estado físico en el que se encontraba. Era delgado, sin duda, pero musculoso y, viendo la facilidad con la que estaba subiendo y bajando con la barra, engañosamente fuerte.

Al cabo de un minuto más o menos, Jared dejó lo que estaba haciendo y Harleen fue a hablar con él "Hola"

"Hey" La saludó Jared sorprendido "No esperaba que vinieras tan pronto"

"La verdad es que yo tampoco" Confesó Harleen con una sonrisa tímida "Supongo que tengo más ganas de aprender de lo que pensaba"

"Pues hoy no va a dar tiempo para mucho, porque tengo en irme en unos 20 minutos" Dijo Jared consultando la hora "Pero supongo que podemos hacer una introducción básica y luego yo te dicto unos ejercicios para que hagas una vez me haya ido. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Si, eso suena bien" Dijo Harleen, aunque lo cierto era que no tenia ni la más remota idea de que se suponía que iba a hacer.

"Está bien entonces, ven conmigo" Jared y ella fueron a los sacos de boxeo "Lo primero es lo primero, enséñame como pegas"

"¿Como dices?"

"Golpea el saco" Le aclaró Jared.

Harleen se colocó delante de uno de los sacos, adoptó una postura que lo sonaba vagamente haber visto en una película, y lo golpeó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, pero el saco apenas se movió, y encima se hizo daño en la muñeca.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo"

"Tranquila, nadie nace sabiendo, para eso necesitamos que otros nos enseñen. De acuerdo lo primero es cambiar tu postura, estas un poco demasiado lejos del saco para alguien de tu tamaño, acércate medio paso" Harleen hizo lo que le decía "Bien ahora coloca ambos pies ligeramente en diagonal, que no estén mirando hacia delante. Dobla las rodillas y levanta el talón del pie posterior, asegúrate de repartir bien el peso y no cargar demasiado una de las dos piernas" Antes de que ella se diese cuenta Jared estaba detras suyo y le cogió las manos con suavidad colocándoselas en posición defensiva "Relaja los hombros, los tienes demasiado tensos" Su voz le hizo cosquillas en las orejas y envió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Jared se alejó un par de pasos para contemplar mejor su postura "Eso está mejor, ahora vuelve a intentadlo. Pero esta vez no te limites solo a uno, golpea varias veces"

Harlen hizo lo que le decía. A pesar de que ella no notaba demasiada diferencia, si acaso ahora le era un poco más fácil moverse, debía de estar haciéndolo bien, a juzgar por la mirada de Jared.

"De acuerdo detente" Harleen se sorprendió cuando Jared le cogió ambas manos para estudiarle los nudillos; los tenia rojos e hinchados "La próxima vez mejor vendate las manos o ponte guantes o de lo contrario acabar con las manos en carne viva ¿de acuerdo?" Harleen asintió "¿Hasta que hora pensabas quedarte?"

"Pues la verdad es que no estoy segura. Supongo que me iré dentro de una hora y media, o dos horas"

"Antes de irte vuelve a los sacos y estate unos cinco minutos, para practicar la postura y los golpes" Jared volvió a comprobar la hora "Me temo que hoy no tengo más tiempo para ti, normalmente me quedo un rato más pero... Ya sabes, trabajo"

Harleen asintió con comprensión "Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. El hombre de la entrada me ha dejado entrar sin pagar nada porque tú se lo has dicho, te agradezco el gesto pero no me siento cómoda con ello de modo que preferiría que no volviese a pasar"

Jared se río ligeramente "Vaya, no esperaba que te lo tomases así. No te preocupes le diré a Erik que te cobre el doble si eso te hace sentir mejor"

Harleen sonrió al ver que le estaba tomando el pelo "Claro así sale ganando tú ¿no? Ya me han dicho que eres algo así como el dueño de este sitio"

"El dueño es Erik, yo tan solo soy un inversor" Ante la mirada interrogante de Harleen, Jared se explicó "Yo crecí en este barrio y conozco a Erik de toda la vida. Cuando volví a Gotham, el año pasado, vine a verle y me dijo que iba a cerrar porque necesitaba hacer reparaciones y no tenia dinero suficiente para ello, de modo que se lo presté. Como agradecimiento me cedió la mitad de la propiedad, aunque eso es solo sobre el papel, Erik es quien dirige este sitio y consigue que siga abierto"

"Vaya" Murmuró Harleen impresionada con la historia "Espera un momento ¿Has dicho que creciste en este barrio?"

"Si, no es precisamente el más seguro de la ciudad, pero hay buena gente. Por eso me propuse tan a fondo acabar con las bandas, cuando asumí el cargo. Supongo que me sentía culpable por haber cambiado Gotham por Metropolis durante tanto tiempo"

"¿Por que volviste?" Preguntó Harleen con genuina curiosidad. Era poco probable que en Metropolis le hubiesen echado, parecía muy bueno en su trabajo.

Durante un segundo los ojos de Jared se oscurecieron, pero pasó tan deprisa que igual se lo había imaginado "Tengo que irme ya. Trabaja un poco tu cardio y levanta algo de peso, siempre viene bien tener más fondo"

"Uh... De acuerdo" Harleen parpadeó confundida por el brusco cambio de tono "¿Te veré la semana que viene?"

"Es lo más probable. Pero caso de que no..." Jared se sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo dió a Harleen.

"¿Otra tarjeta?" Preguntó Harleen sin poder evitar una sonrisa burlona.

"En está ocasión tiene mi numero de teléfono. Mandame un perdida, así si algún día no puedo venir te mandaré un mensaje diciéndote lo que quiero que hagas"

"A sus ordenes, Profesor" Volvió a burlarse Harleen.

Jared se despidió con una ultima sonrisa y se fue. Harleen se quedó con la mirada fija en la dirección en al que se había ido, hasta que soltó un suspiro y miró a su alrededor.

"De acuerdo... Veamos que tal me las apaño con la bicicleta estática"

* * *

Al día siguiente Harleen fue a trabajar con todo el cuerpo dolorido por las agujetas. Para ser justos la única culpable de eso era ella misma. Si bien era cierto que no estaba en mal estado físico, desde que había dejado la gimnasia artística en la universidad, no había practicado nada de deporte, hasta el día anterior y lo cierto era que se había pasado. Al final había estado en el gimnasio casi tres horas. Pensaba que no pasaría nada, al irse se sentía algo cansada pero eso era normal, sin embargo esa mañana apenas había podido levantarse de la cama debido a lo mucho que le dolía todo, especialmente las articulaciones.

 _Tengo que tomármelo con más calma la próxima vez_ Pensó Harleen _Si Jared me viese en este estado seguramente se reiría de mí durante horas_

Era curioso, hasta hacía un momento no había caído en ello, pero de forma inconsciente había empezado a pensar en él como Jared, en lugar de señor Leto, o fiscal Leto. Del mismo modo que él únicamente la llamaba Harleen y no se había referido a ella como Dra Quinzel desde que se vieron fuera del juzgado. Tal vez eso podía parecer algo sin importancia, pero también era un signo de que su relación se había vuelto más coloquial, incluso podía llegarse a pensar que se estaban moviendo en un terreno cercano a la amistad. No era que eso la molestase, más bien al contrario, si había algo de lo que ella no iba sobrada eso era precisamente de amigos.

Aparte de las agujetas que estaba sufriendo, al llegar a Arkham se encontró con otra sorpresa inesperada, aunque no necesariamente mala. Cavendish le comunicó que ya podía acompañarle nuevamente, en sus sesiones con Zsasz. Tras una semana tratando con él en privado, Cavendish había decidido que no había ningun peligro de que empeorase, o sufriese otro ataque como el del juzgado, si se veía con más gente.

Harleen se alegró de oír eso porque desde la semana anterior había querido compartir con Cavendish sus sospechas, más bien certezas aunque no tenia ninguna prueba real, de que Zsasz estaba fingiendo, pero no podía hacerlo sin decir que había estado en el juzgado y por algún motivo no se sentía cómoda confesando eso.

La sesion fue casi idéntica a todas las que había tenido con Zsasz, con la exepsion de que esta vez Cavendish dejó que fuese ella la que hiciese la mayoría de las preguntas, mientras que él solo puntualizaba algo de vez en cuando.

Cuando ya estaban apunto de terminar, un guardia llamó y les dijo que el Dr Arkham había pedido que Cavendish se reuniese con él, y tenia que ir de inmediato.

"¿Te importa terminar tu sola con esto, Harleen?" Pidió Cavendish con una sonrisa de disculpa "Preferiría no hacer esperar a Jeremiah"

"Por supuesto, no se preocupe, puede ir tranquilo"

Cuando estuvieron ella y Zsasz solos, Harleen hizo un repaso rápido de las preguntas que le quedaban, debatiendo cual seria la mejor forma de enfocarlas, pero el preso habló primero.

"Me alegro de que la hayan dejado volver a mis sesiones, Dra Quinzel, si le soy sincero no me sentía a gusto, estando a solas con Cavendish"

"Bueno, me alegro de que mi presencia le resulte tranquilizadora" Respondió Harleen, con aparente tranquilidad aunque por dentro empezaba a sentirse inquieta.

"Por supuesto, usted tiene ese efecto en la mayoría de los internos ¿sabe?" La alabó Zsasz. Harleen le miró con sospecha ¿a donde quería llegar con eso? "Aunque es una pena que ninguna de ellos la haya visto como yo"

"No estoy segura de entender lo que quiere decirme, Sr Zsasz"

"Vera" Empezó Zsasz, lamiéndose los labios "No se lo tome a mal pero cuando tiene sesiones con nosotros siempre tiene este aspecto tan profesional , con esa bata de medico, las gafas, la ropa formal. Debería soltarse un poco más. Igual que como la vi la semana pasada durante mi juicio. Estaba usted guapísima"


	6. Chapter 5

**Notas del autor: Bueno, los capítulos que he subido hasta ahora han sido como una especia de introducción para presentar a los personajes y dejadlo todo más o menos preparado. A partir de ahora empieza lo que seria la trama principal de la historia.**

Después de que la sesión son la Dra Quinzel hubiese terminado, dos guardias llevaron a Victor Zsasz de vuelta a su celda. El asesino había disfrutando enormemente viendo la mirada de terror en la joven doctora cuando había mencionado verla durante el juicio, aunque ella se había recuperado rápido y lo había negado todo, diciendo que seguramente la había confundido con otra. Por supuesto él sabía que ese no era el caso pero había fingido creerlo. A fin de cuentas lo único que le habían pedido hacer era intimidarla un poco, aunque seguía sin estar seguro del por que. Si la doctora sabía, o creía saber algo, lo más sencillo era pegarle un tiro y dejar el cadáver tirado en cualquier esquina.

En una ciudad como Gotham, esas cosas pasaban, al menos una vez por semana.

"Venga, tira para dentro" Le ordenó uno de los guardias, abriendo la puerta.

Zsasz entró sin decir nada. Conocía bastante bien a esos guardias. Los dos eran corruptos, dos de los muchos policías y guardias, tanto aquí como en la cárcel, que su actual jefe tenia comprados. Esos dos en concreto tenían como única tarea hacer de mensajeros entre él y su jefe. Y era gracias a ellos que sabía que su jefe no estaba muy complacido con la forma en la que había acabado todo el el juzgado...

El golpe fue tan rápido que no pudo ni reaccionar. Las luces de la celda seguían apagadas y por la rejilla de la puerta apenas pasaba nada de luz. Antes de que pudiese encender el interruptor alguien le agarró la cabeza y se la estampó contra la pared.

Zsasz cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor. Al retirar las manos las tenia manchadas de sangre, pero afortunadamente, el golpe no parecía demasiado grave.

"Tenias una tarea muy sencilla" Zsasz se congeló al oír esa voz "Matar a Jared Leto"

Tragó saliva. Suponia que algo así iba a pasar, pero no se imaginaba que Él en persona iría a su celda. Levantó la vista para mirar fijamente a su atacante, sabiendo que se lo tomaria como una falta de respeto si no lo hacía. El hombre que tenia delante iba vestido con un elegante traje blanco y una camisa negra. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atencion sobre él era la mascara negra en forma de calavera que cubría su rostro.

"Dime ¿como pudiste fallar una tarea tan simple?" Preguntó Mascara Negra.

"Nadie me advirtió de que Jared Leto era una especie de Chuck Norris canijo" Intentó explicar Zsasz con el máximo respeto posible "No esperaba que fuese capaz de defenderse y mucho menos atacar, de haberlo sabido me habría preparado mejor"

Mascara Negra lo estudió durante varios segundos "Supongo que tienes parte de razón en eso. Y he de admitir que me has sido muy útil estos últimos meses, de modo que te lo perdonaré por está vez, pero será tu ultimo error. No es necesario que te diga lo que sucederá si me fallas de nuevo ¿verdad?" Zsasz asintió, no tenia ni la más minima duda de lo que le iba a pasar en ese caso "Bien, ahora vayamos al siguiente tema ¿como te ha ido con la Dra Quinzel?"

"He hecho lo que usted me pidió, le dije que la vi en el juzgado. Al principió estaba asustada pero enseguida lo ha negado. No he querido presionarla más, y tampoco creo que ella me dijese nada"

"Has hecho bien, lo único que pretendía con esto era sembrar la semilla del pánico en su mente"

"Si no es mucha molestia ¿podría decidme que importancia tiene ella?" Preguntó Zsasz con genuina curiosidad.

"La vieron reuniéndose con Jared Leto, después de tu fallido intento de acabar con él, y sé de buena tinta que la Dra Quinzel sospecha que tan solo estás fingiendo, incluso lo ha estado comentando con sus superiores"

"Oiga eso no es culpa mía" Se defendió Zsasz, temeroso de que Mascara Negra lo considerase su segundo error "No resulta fácil fingir que estás mal de la cabeza durante tanto tiempo"

"Te cortas a ti mismo cada vez que matas a alguien, yo diría que muy cuerdo tampoco debes estar" Comentó Mascara Negra.

"Eso es diferente, tengo mis motivos para hacerlo. En cualquier caso, si te preocupa que la doctora se vaya de la lengua, puedo ocuparme de ella. Tan solo necesito que, la próxima vez que tenga una sesión con ella, uno de tus guardias me pase un cuchillo y le sacaré las entrañas"

"No. De momento eso no será necesario. Incluso en una ciudad como esta podríamos llamar la atencion si acumulamos tantos cadáveres. Además, he estudiado su perfil, es una mujer joven, tímida, insegura y casi no tiene amigos en la ciudad, será muy fácil tenerla intimidada para evitar que abra la boca"

"¿Y si no es así?"

"Entonces tendrás mi permiso para matarla, pero de momento no hagas nada"

* * *

"Más intensidad Harleen" La animó Jared "No apartes tú mirada de mi y céntrate"

Había pasado un mes desde que empezaron estas clases particulares. Haciendo un poco de malabarismos con su calendario Harleen había logrado tener dos mañanas libres para ir a entrenar con Jared, incluso la semana anterior había logrado que fuesen tres. Sin duda tres, o cuatro, horas de entrenamiento a la semana no iban a convertirla en una experta en artes marciales, al menos no hasta dentro de varios meses, pero estaba aprendiendo más deprisa de lo que había esperado.

En esos momentos Harleen llevaba puestos unos guantes de boxeo e iba lanzando golpes a Jared, quien llevaba dos manoplas gigantes en sus manos, dando vueltas a su alrededor todo el rato y de vez en cuando él también le lanzaba algún golpe para que lo esquivase.

"¡Detente!" Le ordenó Jared con brusquedad, pero enseguida su expresión se suavizo "Hoy te noto descentrada. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Aun te preocupa lo que me contaste sobre Zsasz?"

Harleen negó con la cabeza. Un par de semanas atrás, tras muchas dudas sobre si debía hacedlo o no, le contó a Jared lo que Zsasz le había dicho, y también su certeza de que estaba fingiendo y su frustración de que el Dr Cavendish no compartiese su opinión. Jared la había tranquilizado diciéndole que lo único que pretendía hacer Zsasz era intimidarla y que no debía entrar en su juego. En cuanto a Cavendish, para gran sorpresa de Harleen, le dijo que se olvidara del tema y dejara de insistir. Ella le dijo que pensaba que le pediría justo lo contrario sabiendo que si le declaraban mentalmente sano su declaración seria valida en un juicio, pero la respuesta de Jared la dejó sin palabras.

 _Me importa mucho más tu seguridad_

En otro momento tal vez le habría preguntado porque pensaba que seguir compartiendo su opinión con Cavendish iba a ponerla en peligro, pero estaba tan ocupada intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas que se le olvidó por completo.

"No, tal como me dijiste no le he dado más vueltas al tema" Le aseguró Harleen "Lo que pasa es que anoche no dormí demasiado bien y estoy algo cansada"

"Podemos dejadlo por hoy, si quieres" Le ofreció Jared.

Harleen volvió a negar "No tranquilo, puedo seguir, pero tal vez podríamos cambiar a otra cosa. Quiero decir, si te parece bien"

Jared pareció pensárselo un momento "De acuerdo, quítate los guantes, vamos a poner en practica lo que has aprendido hasta ahora" Harleen le miró confundida pero hizo lo que le pedía "Ahora date la vuelta"

Aun sin entender lo que pretendía, se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. Apenas un segundo después Jared enroscó su brazo alrededor de su cuello, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y le tocio el brazo derecho detrás de su espalda, con un agarre suave pero firme.

Harleen jadeó con sorpresa y se tensó visiblemente "¿Jared? ¿Que estás...?" Giró la cabeza para intentar verle pero dejó de hablar cuando vio su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y sus labios casi rozándose. Tragó saliva. De repente hacía calor. Mucho calor.

"Como ya sabes empezamos esto para que aprendieras a defenderte" Explicó Jared tranquilamente, como si sus cuerpos no estuviesen pegados al milímetros y solo hiciera falta que unos de los dos inclinase un poco la cabeza para que se estuviesen besando. Harleen no pudo evitar sentirse molesta. ¿Ese hombre no se daba cuenta del efecto que estaba teniendo en ella, o si se daba cuenta y no le importaba en absoluto? "Supón que yo soy un atracador o algo por el estilo..."

"¿Entonces no deberías ordenarme que te de todo mi dinero?" Intentó bromear Harleen para distraer su mente "Ya sabes, para meterte en el papel"

Jared no pudo evitar reírse "Si, bueno, en ese caso también deberíamos estar haciendo esto en un callejón oscuro y siniestro. De todas formas, como iba diciendo, lo que quiero que hagas es que uses lo que has aprendido para librarte de mi agarre"

"Está bien, creo que puedo hacer eso"

"Y quiero que lo hagas en menos de diez segundos. Si superas ese tiempo volvemos a empezar" Dijo Jared.

"¿Que? ¿Por que?"

La mirada de Jared se oscureció "Porque si tardas más, en la vida real, puedes darte por muerta"

Harleen no estaba segura de que responder a eso de modo que prefirió no decir nada y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que podían empezar.

Su primer intento se podía catalogar, cuanto menos, de fracaso absoluto. Intentó usar su brazo libre para separar el brazo de Jared de su cuello, pero él era obviamente mucho más fuerte que ella y no fue capaz de moverlo ni un milímetro antes de que pasasen los diez segundos.

"No te limites a intentar soltarte, debes intentar atacar, utiliza las partes de tu cuerpo que están libres para golpearme" Le susurró Jared al oído, envolviéndole un escalofrió de placer por todo el cuerpo.

¿Como demonios esperaba que se concentrase así?

El segundo intento fue un poco mejor, pero no demasiado. Usó su brazo libre para darle un codazo en las costillas esperando que eso le obligase a soltadla, por desgracia su brazo bueno era el que tenia atrapado detrás de la espalda, y con el otro no tenia tanta practica, además la posición en la que estaba no era la más ideal para golpear a nadie de modo que solo consiguió que Jared se tambalease un poco, pero se mantuvo firme.

"No ha estado mal, pero se que puedes hacerlo mejor. Venga, una vez más"

Para el tercer intento Harleen decidió probar algo diferente. Tan fuerte como pudo piso el pie izquierdo de Jared. Al no esperarse eso, su agarre sobre ella se aflojó y Harleen logró liberar su cuello. Aun le tenia agarrado el brazo pero ella aprovechó eso para girar sobre si misma y, al mismo tiempo, mandar una patada directa a su cabeza. Jared apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar una mano para bloquear el golpe, y de todas formas la patada habría dado en la cabeza de no ser porque al mismo tiempo que levantaba el bazo se había agachado para evitar que le diese.

"Hay dios" Harleen se llevó ambas manos a la boca dándose cuenta de que no podría haberle hecho verdadero daño de haberle dado de lleno.

No estaba segura de como reaccionaria Jared, pero para su alivio, y sorpresa, soltó una carcajada "Vaya, reconozco que esa no me la esperaba. Ha estado bastante bien, la verdad"

"Eh...Gracias, supongo. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de como lo he hecho"

"Tienes muy buena flexibilidad" Comentó Jared casualmente, aunque a Harleen no se le escapó la forma en que esas palabras podían malinterpretarse "No conozco a muchas personas capaces de estirar tanto las piernas como tú lo has hecho en esa patada"

"Hice Gimnástica Rítmica en el instituto y durante un tiempo en la universidad, de modo que si, se podría decir que soy bastante flexible" Explicó Harleen.

"¿En serio? Deberías habérmelo dicho el primer día. Este tipo de cosas son de gran ayuda a la hora de decir que método de entrenamiento es el más adecuado"

Harleen se encogió de hombros "No pensé que fuese demasiado importante"

"Cualquier clase de preparación que hayas tenido puede ser útil se le das el enfoque adecuado"

"No lo había pensado así, pero supongo que tienes razón. ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Practicaste algún deporte en el instituto?" Harleen se sonrojó ante la mirada de Jared "Lo siento, no quería parecer cotilla, pero lo cierto es que casi no hemos hablado de nada que no tenga que ver con el entrenamiento y he pensado... Sabes que, no importa, lo siento. Estoy haciendo el ridículo"

"No, tranquila, no pasa nada. No tengo ningún problema en responder a eso; Estaba en el equipo de baloncesto, aunque nunca destaqué especialmente en ello. Jugaba de alero, por si te interesa"

Harleen no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginárselo en una pista de baloncesto "¿Lo dejaste al empezar la universidad?"

"Más bien al terminar el instituto" Ante la mirada interrogativa de Harleen, Jared se explicó "Me alisté en el ejercito poco después de cumplir los 18"

Harleen le miró asombrada. No se esperaba eso, aunque sin duda explicaba porque era tan bueno peleando. Y ella pensando que simplemente había tomado clases de autodefensa o algo por el estilo.

"Visto con perspectiva ahora puedo decir que no fue la decisión más inteligente de mi vida" Siguió diciendo Jared "Pero era joven e impulsivo y, si bien no sacaba malas notas en el instituto, no sabía lo que quería hacer con mi vida"

Harleen asintió con comprensión "¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste en el ejercito?"

"Siete años"

 _¿Ha dicho siete años?_ Pensó Harleen extrañada. Se alistó a los dieciocho, más siete años que estuvo allí, más lo que debió tardar en acabar la carrera de derecho y llegar a ser fiscal...

"No te cuadran los números ¿verdad?" Comentó Jared, divertido, al ver la cara que había puesto "Tengo 41 años"

A pesar de que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evitarlo, Harleen abrió la boca y los ojos de forma desmesurada, al oír eso, en una expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

Ahora Jared se estaba riendo con ganas "Por tu expresión deduzco que me creías más joven"

"Si, quiero decir... Yo creía que debías tener treinta, o treinta y pocos" Murmuró Harleen sin salir de su estupor "Que demonios, si llegas a decidme que eras de mi edad te habría creído, y resulta que eres casi catorce años mayor"

"Ahora estás logrando que me sienta viejo" Bromeó Jared.

 _Es cierto, es bastante mayor que yo. Aunque hoy en día la diferencia de edad tampoco es un tema tan serio..._

Harleen sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos "Lo siento, supongo que me has cogido por sorpresa. Caray, he aprendido más sobre ti en tres minutos que en las ultimas cuatro semanas"

Antes de que Jared pudiese responder oyeron a Erik gritando "¡Jared, te llaman los de tu oficina. Dicen que es urgente!"

Jared bufó con fastidio y comprobó el reloj "Veamos, esta vez mi día libre ha durante hasta las nueve y media de la mañana. Creo que es un nuevo récord"

Harleen se río "Parece que no puedes dar ni un respiro"

"Es el precio que debo pagar por querer tener esta ciudad libre de crimen. En fin me temo que tengo que irme" Jared se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla "¿Nos vemos la semana que viene?"

Harleen apenas fue capaz de asentir antes de Jared se fuese a atender el teléfono.

"Una ducha" Murmuró para si misma cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar "Necesito una ducha muy, muy fría"


	7. Chapter 6

**Lo siento este es un capitulo algo corto y puramente de transicion pero espero que os guste**

Jared cerró la puerta de su apartamento, detrás suyo y soltó un suspiro cansado. Eran más de las doce de la noche, había estado en su oficina, trabajando sin descanso, desde las seis de la mañana y seguramente apenas tendría tiempo de dormir unas cinco horas antes de tener que volver la mañana siguiente. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a notar los efectos de la tensión acumulada, la falta de sueño y correcta alimentación que había tenido durante la ultima semana. Aunque curiosamente lo que más estaba echado de menos era pasar algo de tiempo con Harleen. La había llamado a principios de semana para decidle que le iba a ser imposible ir al gimnasio durante un tiempo debido a temas de trabajo, ella había sonado decepcionada, tal vez incluso triste, pero le había prometido que iría de todas formas para seguir practicando ella sola.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ella. Había llegado a cogerle mucho afecto en las ultimas semanas y la consideraba una buena amiga. Era una lastima que solo pudiesen verse en el gimnasio en lugar de ir a algún bar, o incluso a ver una película, como la gente normal, pero si la prensa se enteraba de que él estaba quedando con una mujer más de una década más joven que él, aunque fuese solo como amigos, se podría armar un buen escándalo. Él podía soportar la presión mediática sin dudarlo, pero le preocupaba de que modo eso podría afectar a Harleen.

Fue al comedor con la intención de tomar una cena rápida e irse a la cama para poder disfrutar de todo el sueño que fuese posible, pero las luces no se encendieron.

Al instante sus instintos se apoderaron de él y tuvo la certeza de que no estaba solo. Avanzó con pasos rápidos hacia la estantería donde tenia escondida una arma, pero una mano le agarró por detrás antes de que pudiese llegar allí.

Se dio la vuelta golpeando al otro hombre con el codo en la cara y después intentó conectar una patada, pero en esta ocasión bloqueó el golpe y, usando su propio impulso en su contra, lo mandó al suelo.

Rápidamente Jared volvió a ponerse de pie para seguir con la lucha. Las luces seguían apagadas y apenas se podía distinguir la silueta pero por la forma en que su adversario bloqueaba su golpes y contraatacaba, pudo ver que era un peleador experto, probablemente mejor que él.

El otro hombre le agarró por los hombros y le lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo. Jared rodó sobre si mismo y le hizo una zancadilla a su adversario haciéndole caer a su lado, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Sin perder tiempo se levantó, cogió la pistola que tenia escondida y se dio la vuelta, apuntando al otro hombre, que se estaba levantando.

"Tú pierdes"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" Respondió una voz grave. Apenas un segundo después algo metálico golpeó su mano, haciéndole soltar el arma.

En ese momento las luces volvieron a encenderse. Jared no se sorprendió al ver a Batman de pie a pocos metros de él. Incluso en la oscuridad había su traje y su mascara eran fácilmente distinguibles.

"Por si le interesa" Batman le lanzó un objeto metálico que él atrapó sin problemas "Le quité el cargador, a la pistola, antes de que usted llegase, de modo que no habría podido matarme aunque lo hubiese querido"

Jared dejó el cargador sobre una mesita "Siempre me he preguntado si de verdad eras tan bueno como todo el mundo afirmaba. Ya sabes, la gente acostumbra a exagerar, pero en este caso, es posible que no estén muy desencaminados"

"Usted tampoco lo hace mal, letrado"

"Viniendo de ti supongo que me lo puedo tomar como un cumplido" Jared pasó al lado de Batman y fue a servirse un vaso de whisky "¿Te apetece una copa?"

"No bebo cuando trabajo" Respondió Batman fríamente.

"Por supuesto" Jared se lo bebió todo de un trago "Si te soy sincero esperaba haber sabido de ti antes. Supongo que vienes a sugerirme amablemente que me retracte en lo que he estado diciendo sobre mi"

"He tenido a gente en contra desde que empece a llevar esta vida. No me importa en absoluto lo que usted va diciendo a la prensa sobre mi. Más teniendo en cuenta que no lo piensa de verdad"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Ser fiscal en una ciudad como Gotham, infestada de corrupción y empresarios que solo buscan llenarse sus bolsillos, en un juego político muy complicado, y puesto que yo soy uno de los temas que más controversia ha generado en los últimos años, al posicionarse públicamente en mi contra ha logrado ganarse la confianza de todos mi detractores, tanto en la policía como en el ayuntamiento"

Jared no confirmó ni negó esa teoria, pero tampoco hacía falta, ambos sabían que era la verdad "Dejando eso aparte, si ese no es el motivo de tu visita. ¿Por que estás aquí?"

"Para advertirle de que se está volviendo descuidado"

"¿Me estoy volviendo descuidado?" Jared estuvo apunto de echarse a reír "¿Y exactamente que es lo que te hace pensar eso?"

"Harleen Quinzel"

Al oír ese nombre Jared se puso serio de inmediato y se encaró con Batman "¿Que pasa con ella?"

"La ha estado viendo bastante durante las ultimas semanas"

"¿Me has estado espiando?"

"No ha sido fácil" Reconoció el Caballero Oscuro con un ligero tinte de admiración en su voz "Tiene usted unos patrones difíciles de seguir. Me llevó casi dos semanas descubrir lo de ese gimnasio en el que se reúne con la Dra Quinzel. Dígame ¿Que interés tiene en ella?"

"No veo por que debería ser asunto tuyo"

"Es asunto mio porque usted sabe tan bien como yo que hay algunos indicios que sugieren que Mascara Negra está relacionado de alguna forma con Arkham. Y desde hace casi dos meses usted está teniendo varias reuniones semanales con una de sus trabajadoras"

Jared entendió a donde quería llegar "¿Crees que la estoy usando como informadora? Eso es absurdo, jamás le he hablado de nada de esto. Es más, ella estaba empezando a alzar demasiado la voz en relación a Victor Zsasz y yo la convencí de que lo dejase estar, porque temía que podría acabar pasandole algo malo"

"Se preocupa por ella"

"Si" Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar negadlo "Lo hago, y mucho"

"Entonces debe dejar de verla cuanto antes. Si yo he descubierto estás reuniones, es solo cuestión de tiempo de que alguien más lo haga, y ambos sabemos lo que pasara entonces"

"Eso es absurdo, además no son reuniones ni nada por el estilo, lo unico que estoy haciendo es enseñarle algo de defensa personal para que pueda usarlo si surge la necesidad"

"Da igual. Si Mascara Negra está realmente relacionado con Arkham y se entera de que usted se está viendo con la Dra Quinzel, la matara. Aunque haya solo un 1% de posibilidades de que ella le esté pasando informacion, no va a correr el riesgo"

Jared sabía que eso era cierto, pero la idea de no volver a ver a Harleen le dolía más de lo que habría podido imaginar.

"Reconozco esa mirada" La voz de Batman le sacó de sus pensamientos "Es la mirada de un hombre que duda entre la razón y el corazón. Tenga cuidado letrado, no se enamoré"

Jared le miró incrédulo"¡No me estoy enamorando de Harleen! Ella es... muy joven para mí"

¿En serio? ¿El mejor motivo que podía encontrar era el tema de la edad? Eso sonaba a excusa barata incluso para él y desde luego Batman no iba a tragárselo.

Sin embargo Batman pareció ignorarlo "Los hombres como nosotros no podemos permitirnos esa clase de ataduras. Al hacerlo tan solo ponemos a los que amamos en peligro"

"¿Hablas desde la experiencia?"

"Al igual que usted" Jared se tensó al oír eso "A fin de cuentas, por algo se fue de Metrópolis"

"No vayas por allí" Le amenazó Jared "Te lo advierto, si se te ocurre siquiera mencionar su nombre, te matare"

Batman le estudio fijamente "Aun tiene mucha ira acumulada"

"Dice el hombre que se viste de murciélago y se pasa las noches en vela repartiendo palizas a diestro y siniestro"

"Cada cual lidia con sus demonios a su manera. Yo decidí convertirme en demonio. ¿Dejará de ver a la Dra Quinzel?"

"No me gusta que otros me digan a quien puedo o no puedo ver... " Dudó un momento antes de añadir "Pero tampoco quiero que esté en peligro por mi culpa. Es una buena mujer, y solo tiene buenas intenciones... Intentaré estar más alejado de ella"

"No lo intente, hágalo" Batman se mostró tajante "Mascara Negra ya está dejando un rastro de cadáveres enorme a su paso, no quiero más muertes en mi consciencia porque no he sido capaz de detenerle"

"Tal vez deberíamos trabajar juntos" Soltó de repente Jared tanto para sorpresa de Batman como suya "No oficialmente, por supuesto, pero podríamos pasarnos informacion mutuamente y usar a Jim Gordon como intermediario. Yo iría a por Mascara Negra por la vía legal y tú por la no tan legal. Más o menos igual que estamos haciendo ahora, con la diferencia de que nuestros esfuerzos estarían combinados"

"Concierte una reunión con Gordon, él le dirá todo lo que sé por el momento. Trabajaremos juntos en esto...Bonito apartamento" Las luces volvieron a apagarse y, cuando se encendieron, Jared estaba solo.

 _Un hombre interesante_ Pensó Jared _En otra vida tal vez habríamos sido amigos_


	8. Chapter 7

**Bueno tengo que ser sincero, esta historia está teniendo mucha menos acogida de la que había previsto de modo que os tengo que preguntar si hay algo que no os esté gustado, o preferiríais que cambiase, por el momento voy a seguir con las ideas que tenía en mente pero si tenéis alguna sugerencia os pido que me la digáis. Las criticas constructivas siempre son buenas.**

"Odio el turno de noche" Murmuró Harleen para si misma mientras se bebía su tercera taza de café y revisaba los informes que tenia en la mesa.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y en el manicomio reinaba un silencio que solo podía calificarse como inquietante. Aunque tal vez era mejor eso que tener que oír a los pacientes riéndose desquiciadamente, o que alguno de ellos sufriese algún ataque. No obstante tanta tranquilidad no hacía más que aumentar su inquietud. Evidentemente resultaba estúpido pensar eso, pero el Manicomnio Arkham ya tenia un aspecto tétrico a plena luz del día y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba a mejorar esa imagen precisamente.

Intentó centrarse en el trabajo para alejar esos pensamientos, pero aparte de comprobar de que cada paciente estuviese recibiendo la medicación adecuada y estar alerta por si sucedía algo que necesitase su atencion inmediata, no había demasiado que hacer. Podía calificarse como una noche bastante tranquila, una de las pocas por lo que había oído ya que otros compañeros afirmaban que durante la noche era cuando los hombres de las celdas se volvían más inestables.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante" Harleen sonrió al ver a Sara "Hey, Sara. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, tranquila, solo venia a saludar" Sara miró a su alrededor y soltó un silbido "No está mal. Me enteré ayer de que Cavendish te había dado este despacho. Debe de estar impresionado con tu trabajo"

Harleen no pudo evitar sonrojarse "Te lo agradezco. Aunque parece ser que la mayoría no piensan eso"

"No tengo ni idea de a que te..."

"No hace falta que intentes disimularlo Sara" La interrumpió Harleen intentando que su voz sonase firme "No soy estúpida, se lo que el resto del personal va diciendo de mi a mis espaldas. ¿Una recién graduada que lleva poco más de medio año trabajando aquí y Cavendish ya le da su propio despacho y otros privilegios y responsabilidades que solo deberían corresponder a gente que lleve años en el centro? Lo más probable es que se acueste con ella a cambio de favores"

Sara se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro "Eso solo son rumores que han hecho circular gente que está celosa de ti. La mayoría no se los cree, y con eso me incluyo a mi misma, te conozco y sé que nunca harías algo así"

"Gracias" Susurró Harleen, notando como le resbalaba una lagrima por la mejilla. Era agradable poder contar con alguien que la apoyase. Desde que esos rumores habían empezado a surgir, había notado como el resto de sus colegas la tenían apartada y marginada y muchos habían dejado de dirigirla la palabra. Era evidente que, pese a lo que decía Sara, casi todos creían que ella se estaba acostando con su jefe.

"¿Por que no hablas con Cavendish y le pides que lo aclare todo? Estoy segura de que a él tampoco le hace demasiada gracia todo esto" Propuso Sara.

Harleen negó con la cabeza "Saqué el tema, hará cosa de una semana, pero me dijo que entonces solo le estaría dando a esos rumores más importancia de la que se merecían y, de todas formas, nadie iba a creerle"

"Supongo que en eso tiene razón. Nunca oirás a nadie admitir algo así en voz alta" Sara hizo una pausa antes de preguntar "¿Que piensa tu novio de todo esto?"

Harleen había vuelto a llevarse la taza de café a los labios y estuvo apunto de atragantarse al ir eso. Tosió un par de veces antes de poder hablar "¿Mi qué? Sara yo no tengo novio, lo sabes perfectamente"

"Oh, vamos, no disimules. No he querido decir nada porque supuse que me lo dirías cuando tú lo creyeras oportuno, pero sé que en los últimos meses te has estado viendo con alguien, se te nota en los ojos"

"No es mi novio, tan solo es un amigo" Dijo Harleen en voz tan baja que apenas se oyó "O tal vez seamos solo conocidos no se..."

En las ultimas semanas apenas había visto a Jared un par de veces. Tampoco había hablado con él por teléfono y los mensajes que le enviaba se los respondía con pocas palabras y sin posibilidad de alargar la conversación. Harleen estaba empezando a temer que había hecho algo que le había ofendido porque ya ni siquiera iba al gimnasio para entrenarla. Tan solo había ido una vez, pero tan solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras y él se había largado unos diez minutos después de que ella llegase. El resto de días que ella iba allí, practicaba lo que ya había aprendido o algún otro que de los clientes del gimnasio, que también sabía algo de lucha, la ayudaba a entrenar. Pero no era lo mismo. En absoluto.

Evidentemente era muy posible que no tuviese tiempo por culpa del trabajo, pero, en el poco contacto que habían tenido, él se había mostrado distante con ella, incluso frió. Como si estuviese intentando alejarse de ella.

"¿Al menos puedo saber quien es y a que se dedica? ¿O se trata de un secreto?" Preguntó Sara.

Harleen dudó "No, no es ningún secreto... Creo"

"Ahora me estás haciendo sentir verdadera curiosidad. No me digas que te estás viendo con Batman"

Harleen se río de eso "¿Que? No. Por dios eso seria una locura. Es Jared Leto"

"¿El fiscal?" Sara la miró asombrada.

"El mismo"

"Pues francamente, lo de Batman me hubiese sorprendido menos. Aunque no puedo negar que tienes muy buen gusto para los hombres, Harleen"

Las mejillas de Harleen se tiñeron de rojo "Ya te he dicho que no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos"

 _O al menos lo eramos_

"¿Y eso es todo lo que tú quieres que seáis?"

"Pues..." Harleen dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que no tenia una respuesta clara a esa pregunta. Sería absurdo negar que sentía una atracción física hacía Jared y que todas las veces que habían estado entrenando su cerebro, en alguna ocasión, no se los había imaginado haciendo otro tipo de actividad física.

"Cariño" Sara le sonrió "Antes te he dicho que se te notaba en los ojos que estabas con alguien, pero es más que eso. En los últimos meses eras mucho más feliz, sonreías a todas horas y parecías brillar con luz propia. Contéstame a esto sinceramente. ¿Él te gusta?"

"Si" Harleen se sintió aliviada. Decirlo en voz alta fue como sacarse un enorme peso de encima. Ni siquiera había tenido que pensárselo, tenia la respuesta en los labios antes incluso de que Sara hubiese terminado la pregunta.

"Entonces debes hablar con él"

 _Bueno eso podría ser un problema considerando lo poco que nos hemos visto últimamente_ Pensó Harleen, aunque prefirió no decir eso "No es tan simple. No es algo que le pueda soltar así a bote pronto. Además... No tengo demasiados amigos, odiaría perder a este porque él no siente lo mismo"

* * *

Una vez hubo terminado su turno, Harleen no perdió tiempo en dirigirse a su coche. Estaba agotada y lo único que le apetecía era ir a casa y dormir 8 horas de un tirón. Puede que no hubiese tenido demasiado trabajo durante la noche, pero su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese horario y eso le estaba pasando factura.

Ya había subido a su coche y estaba apunto de darle al contacto, cuando se fijo en un coche que acababa de aparcar, un par de filas por delante de donde estaba ella, y del que salia un hombre muy familiar.

 _Debe haber venido por algún caso en el que está trabajando_ Pensó Harleen mientras observaba a Jared saliendo de su coche y agarrando un maletín.

Dudó un instante, pero acabó bajando del coche para ir a hablar con él.

"¡Hey, Jared!" Gritó para que la oyese antes de entrar en el manicomio.

Jared se dio la vuelta, al oír a alguien gritando su nombre y se sorprendió al ver a Harleen corriendo hacia él "Harleen. ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? Creía que no empezabas hasta dentro de una hora"

"Turno de noche" Explicó ella "Acabo de terminar y ya me iba a casa. ¿Y tú? ¿No es también algo pronto para que estés aquí?"

"Se trata de un tema importante, que no podía esperar, y del que no puedo hablar contigo" Mintió Jared. No podía decirle que si había venido tan temprano era precisamente para evitar encontrarse con ella. Siguiendo el consejo de Batman (Prefería considerarlo un consejo en vez de una orden) había mantenido las distancias con Harleen durante las ultimas semanas, limitando el contacto con ella lo máximo posible.

"Oh. De acuerdo" Harleen volvió a sentir un gran peso en el estomago. La primera vez que se volvían a ver en semanas y él le hablaba como si apenas se conociesen de nada.

"Oye tengo algo de prisa, de modo que si no te importa voy a entrar ¿de acuerdo?"

"Jared" La voz de Harleen hizo que se detuviese antes de poder dar más de tres pasos "¿He dicho, o hecho, algo que te ha ofendido"

"¿Que? ¿Por que piensas...?" Jared volvió a darse la vuelta y las palabras le murieron en los labios al ver la mirada de Harleen. Lo estaba ocultando bastante bien, pero podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

"Desde hace un tiempo tengo la sensación de que me evitas, y las pocas veces que hablamos eres frío y contundente" Dijo Harleen con un hilo de voz. Parecía estar apunto de romper a llorar "Por eso he pensado que lo único que puede haber pasado es que yo he metido la pata de algún modo. Y si es así lo siento muchísimo, sea lo que sea te juro que no lo he hecho aposta"

Jared sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al oír eso. No se había parado a pensar en como se sentiría Harleen si de repente él empezaba a alejarse de ella sin ninguna explicación. Ahora ya lo sabía; Le estaba haciendo daño, y lo peor era que ella pensaba que era culpa suya.

"Harleen tú no has hecho nada malo" Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus brazos "Lo siento si he estado algo ausente. A veces me centro tanto en el trabajo que desconecto de todo lo demás, pero te juro que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo"

Harleen le sonrió pero era evidente que seguía teniendo dudas porque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

 _Que le den al murciélago_

"Oye mañana tienes el día libre ¿verdad?" Una voz en su cabeza le susurraba que lo que estaba apunto de hacer no era una buena idea, pero la ignoró por completo.

"Si, no te preocupes pensaba ir a entrenar como he hecho las otras veces, aunque tú no estuvieses"

"Me alegra de que te lo tomes tan en serio, pero en realidad he pensado que está noche podríamos ir a tomar algo" Propuso Jared.

Harleen pensó que había oído mal "¿Has dicho a tomar algo?"

"Si. La verdad es que nunca hemos quedado como gente normal, prácticamente solo nos hemos visto en el gimnasio. Estaría bien variar un poco ¿no crees?"

"Ehhh... Yo..." Harleen había perdido por completo la capacidad e hablar.

 _Di algo idiota, está esperando una respuesta_

"¡Me encantaría!" Prácticamente gritó en cuanto logró recordar como mover su boca. Dandose cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz, añadió más bajito "Lo siento. Quiero decir que si, me gustaría mucho hacer eso. ¿Tienes algún sitio concreto en mente?"

Jared asintió "Un amigo mió tiene un bar a pocas calles de donde yo vivo. Siempre suele haber muy buen ambiente"

"¿No serás también el co-propietario, verdad?" Bromeó Harleen.

Jared soltó una carcajada "No, te aseguro que en este caso no tengo ningún vinculo legal con ese sitio, de modo que si esperabas poder tomar todo lo que quisieras sin pagar, te vas a llevar un chasco"

"Ooooh" Harleen hizo morros con decepción fingida "Bueno supongo que tendré que pagar como todo el mundo"

"Te mandaré la dirección al mobil para que puedas llegar. Y ahora realmente debería entrar. Tu jefe debe de estar esperándome"

"De acuerdo. Oye siento mucho si igual he exagerado un poco antes, pero... La verdad es que te echaba de menos" La ultima parte apenas fue un susurro y se sonrojó profundamente al decirlo.

"Yo a ti también" Jared se despidió de ella con un par de besos en la mejilla "Te veré esta noche"

"Si, por supuesto"

En cuanto Jared hubo entrado en el manicomio Harleen volvió corriendo a su coche, pero en esta ocasión de tenia la intención de volver a su apartamento. Al menos todavía no.

Sara le había dicho que su principal problema era que tenia muy poca confianza en si misma y le daba miedo lanzarse a por lo que quería. Pero eso iba a cambiar ahora mismo. La mayoría de tiendas abrían en menos de una hora de modo que antes de darle a su cuerpo el sueño que pedía, iba a ir a comprarse algo de ropa nueva para estrenar esa noche.

Con suerte encontraría algo que le sirviese para dejar a Jared Leto con la boca abierta.

* * *

Mascara Negra observó, desde la ventana de su despacho, como Harleen Quinzel subía a su coche y se iba.

Apenas unos minutos atrás había observado a la joven doctora conversar con Jared Leto y, si bien no había podido oír de que hablaban, ambos se habían despedido de una forma bastante afectuosa.

 _¿Es posible que ella sea su amante?_ La idea le vino a la cabeza pero resultaba difícil de creer.

Había sido él quien había iniciado los rumores de que la Dra Quinzel estaba teniendo una aventura con Charles Cavendish, con el objetivo de que así se sentiria más sola y abandonada por sus compañeros y no hablaría con nadie sobre Zsasz. pero había resultado bastante difícil que esos rumores empezasen a ser tomados en serio, precisamente porque Harleen no parecía ser del tipo de mujer que tendría una aventura.

En cualquier caso, estuviesen liados o no, estaba claro que la doctora tenia una relación bastante próxima con el fiscal, mucho más de lo que él había pensado.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el numero de uno de sus hombres de confianza "Johnny, soy yo. Manda a alguien que vigilé a Harleen Quinzel las 24 horas del día. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ella"


	9. Chapter 8

**Caray 7 comentarios en el ultimo capitulo, no está nada mal. Algunos me habéis preguntado por el Johnny que apareció brevemente en el ultimo capitulo de modo que quiero dejar claro que tan solo ha sido un pequeño guiño al personaje de la película, no tengo planes para hacer que sea un personaje importante en la historia. Lo siento si alguno se lleva una decepción con esto.**

El bar al que Jared había invitado a Harleen se llamaba _The Old School._ El nombre tal vez no detonaba mucha imaginación ni originalidad pero, en opinión de Jared, reflejaba perfectamente como era el local, más tirando a la vieja usanza, intentando recuperar el espíritu de unos años que sin duda fueron mejores que los que estaban viviendo ahora. Cuando no había ni aliens, ni meta humanos, ni magos revoloteando por todas partes y de lo único que tenias que preocuparte era de los seres humanos.

Aunque francamente con esos también había de tener mucho ojo.

El dueño del bar, Patrick Adams, era un amigo de Jared de sus días en el instituto, aunque un par de años más joven. Se podía decir que era una de las pocas personas, que conocía desde antes de su tiempo en el ejercito, con las que aun seguía en contacto. Casi todos los demás estaban o muertos o les había perdido la pista con los años.

"Benditos sean los ojos. Pero si es Jared Leto" Patrick salió de detrás la barra para darle un abrazo "Empezaba a temer que al final hubieses acabado con un tiro en la frente, o en el fondo del océano"

"No llames al mal tiempo, eso aun puede suceder cualquier día de estos" Jared miró a su alrededor "Aunque veo que no te falta clientela"

"He de admitir que las cosas no nos van del todo mal últimamente. En fin ¿será lo de siempre?"

"Ponme solo una cerveza por el momento, estoy esperando a alguien"

Al oír eso Patrick se puso serio "¿No habréis quedado aquí por algo relacionado con el trabajo, verdad? Porque sabes que prefiero mantenerme alejado de todo eso"

"Relájate, tan solo es una amiga" Le tranquilizó Jared.

"Una mujer, vaya eso si que es una sorpresa"

"No es mi novia" Se apresuró a aclarar Jared. _Dios ¿Por que todo el mundo piensa eso?_

"Bueno supongo que el simple hecho de que te veas con alguien del sexo opuesto sin que tenga nada que ver con el trabajo ya es un gran logro" Patrick dudó un segundo antes de añadir "No has salido con nadie desde... En fin, ya sabes, desde que sucedió ¿verdad?"

"No" De forma casi inconsciente Jared se frotó el dedo anular izquierdo con su mano derecha "Siento que eso seria como una traición"

"No. Sería seguir adelante con tu vida. O al menos volver a tener una. Porque estoy casi seguro que aparte del trabajo no hay casi nada que le de sentido a tu vida ahora mismo"

"Gracias por los ánimos" Dijo Jared con un sarcasmo palpable "Pero, dejando de lado los otros temas, mi trabajo es uno de los principales motivos por los que no puedo tener una relación ahora mismo. Todos los criminales de la ciudad, y algunos de otras ciudades, me quieres muerto, de modo que... ¿Me estás escuchando?"

Parecía que Patrick ya no le prestaba atencion, sino que tenia la vista fija en la entrada "Jooder"

Confundido Jared se dio la vuelta para ver que estaba mirando su amigo, y él mismo se quedo mudo de asombro. Alguno de los hombres que estaban en el bar también habían desviado su mirada a la mujer que acababa de entrar. Y no era para menos. Sin duda era muy guapa, iba maquillada pero no demasiado, lo justo para realzar su belleza natural y llevaba un espectacular vestido ajustado, negro,de encaje que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas y le marcaba la figura

Jared tardó un par de segundos en procesar que esa mujer era Harleen.

Al verle ella le saludo con la mano y fue hacia él.

"¿Esa es tu amiga?" Preguntó Patrick.

"Si... Eso creo al menos" Fue lo único que logró decir Jared.

"Y, solo para dejarlo del todo claro, estamos hablando de una amistad puramente platónica ¿cierto?"

Jared no respondió. Un par de hombres sentados en la esquina no apartaban los ojos de Harleen, concretamente de su trasero, y eso le hizo apretar los dientes con furia. Pero no estaba celoso, tan solo... Protector.

 _Ya, claro, repitelo unas 100 veces más y a lo mejor empiezas a creértelo._

"Hola" La sonrisa de Harleen se borró al ver la expresión de Jared "¿Voy demasiado arreglada?" Cuando había comprado ese vestido, esa mañana, le había parecido que era perfecto para lo que se proponía, pero ahora le daba miedo haberse pasado un poco.

"No, no, te ves... Realmente muy bien" Se apresuró a decir Jared.

"Bueno me alegra de tener tú visto bueno"

 _Y el de todos los hombres del local_ Pensó Jared "Harleen, te presento a mi amigo Patrick Adams. Patrick, esta es la Dra Harleen Quinzel, trabaja en Arkham"

"Un placer" Le saludó Harleen estrechándole la mano.

"Igualmente. Así que Arkham ¿Eh? Debe ser interesante trabajar allí"

"Bueno... Tiene sus momentos"

"¿Te parece bien que vayamos a sentarnos?" Preguntó Jared a Harleen.

Harleen asintió, se despidió de Patrick y fue a sentarse en una mesa que quedaba algo más alejada del resto.

"Explícame otra vez eso de que solo sois amigos"

Jared rosó los ojos, agarró su cerveza y fue a sentarse con Harleen, ignorando la mirada que le estaba dedicando su amigo.

"Parece un hombre agradable" Comentó Harleen cuando Jared se sentó delante suyo. Entonce llegó un camarero y colocó un gin tonic delante de Harleen "Lo siento, debe de haberse equivocado, aun no he pedido nada"

"Esta va por cuenta de la casa" Dijo el camarero señalando a Patrick.

"Vaya que detalle" Harleen se bebió casi la mitad del vaso de un trago.

Jared levantó una ceja "Si vas bebiendo a ese ritmo la noche se nos hará muy corta.

"Lo siento. He tenido unas semanas complicadas, últimamente"

"¿Por el trabajo?"

"Más o menos" Harleen procedió a explicarle los rumores que habían surgido en el Manicomio sobre ella y su jefe y como, por culpa de eso, casi todos sus colegas la tenían marginada.

Jared escuchó en silencio, ignorando la punzada de celos que sintió al imaginarse a Harleen con otro hombre "¿Sabes quien originó los esos rumores?"

"No. Y tampoco es que pueda ir por allí preguntando a todo el mundo quien se lo ha dicho. De todas formas, mientras no afecte a mi trabajo, me da igual lo que piensen los demás"

Jared pudo ver en sus ojos que mentía, pero no quiso presionarla "La gente es voluble, y muy fácilmente influenciable. Si una sola persona empieza a hacer circular esa clase de rumores, los demás se lo creerán porque es mejor eso que aceptar que alguien más joven y con menos experiencia sea mejor en su trabajo que ellos"

Harleen se sonrojó por el cumplido "Yo no diría que sea mejor que el resto de mis colegas..."

"Si que lo eres" La interrumpió Jared "Creo que uno de tus principales problemas es que no te das el crédito suficiente a ti misma, Harleen. Se que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero me pareces una mujer extra-ordinaria y me resulta frustrante que no seas capaz de verlo"

"Seguro que le dices eso a todas las otras chicas que conoces"

"¿Que otras chicas?" Bromeó Jared "Pero lo digo en serio, Harleen. Eres increíble"

"Gracias" Murmuró Harleen, con la cara como un tomate "Tú tampoco estás del todo mal, si me permites decirlo"

"Vaya, que amable por tu parte"

Harleen se mordió el labio, un gesto que Jared sabía que solo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa por algo "Oye ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Adelante"

"¿Que fue lo que hizo que decidieras alistarte en el ejercito?"

Jared la miró con cautela "¿Por que me preguntas eso?"

"No lo se. Supongo..." Harleen vaciló un momento "Supongo que quiero conocerte mejor"

Durante un rato Jared no dijo nada y se limitó a terminar lo que quedaba de su cerveza. Harleen temió haber tocado un tema delicado y estaba apunto de retirar la pregunta cuando Jared empezó a hablar "Ya te dije que cuando me alisté era muy joven y no era del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y las implicaciones que eso tenia. Supongo que lo único que quería hacer era largarme de esta ciudad. No me malinterpretes, Gotham es mi hogar, siempre lo he sentido así, incluso si he pasado casi la mitad de mi vida en otras partes, pero sentía que necesitaba alejarme de casa para poder descubrir quien era en realidad. No puedo decir que a mis padres les encantase la idea, en realidad tuvimos una discusión tremenda debido a eso, pero a mí me daba igual. Por primera vez en mi vida tenia la sensación de estar siguiendo mi propio camino, sin que nadie me indicase por donde debía ir"

"Bueno seguro que ahora tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de que seas el fiscal de Gotham"

"Murieron cuando yo tenía 21 años. Yo estaba casi en la otra punta del mundo cuando sucedió"

"Lo siento" Dijo Harleen, sintiendo que había metido por completo la pata.

"Tranquila, era imposible que lo supieras"

Harleen le cogió la mano "¿Por eso abandonaste el ejercito?"

Jared negó con la cabeza "Lo dejé porque me daba miedo en lo que podía convertirme si seguía allí" La mirada de Harleen debió reflejar su incertidumbre porque Jared se apresuró a añadir "Tranquila no maté a civiles inocentes, ni masacré a poblados enteros, ni violé mujeres, ni nada por el estilo. Pero en ocasiones, sobretodo durante mi ultimo año, sentía que había una parte de mí, una parte oscura y pequeña pero que luchaba por salir y hacerse con el control, que disfrutaba con el caos, la muerte y la destrucción que había a mi alrededor. Cuando eso sucedía me empezaba a reír sin control y... No se muy bien como explicarlo pero tenía la sensación de que mi cuerpo no me pertenecía, como si otra persona se hubiese apoderado de él. O, más que otra persona, sería más indicado decir otra parte de mí. Una parte más oscura, demente y desquiciada. En mi ultima semana antes de presentar mi renuncia, estuve apunto de disparar a uno de mis compañeros por la espalda, sin ningún motivo, simplemente porque me apetecía hacerlo. Logré volver en mi antes de que llegase a pasar nada, pero decidí que ya había tenido bastante"

Al terminar de hablar Jared alzó la mirada de su vaso vacío, convencido de que el rostro de Harleen reflejaría repugnancia, desprecio o miedo, se inventaría alguna excusa para irse y nunca más volvería a verla pero, para su sorpresa sus ojos solo reflejaban comprensión y compasión. Incluso le dio un suave apretón de manos, como si quisiera transmitirle su apoyo y confort.

"No hace falta que sigamos hablando de esto si no quieres" Le aseguró Harleen ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora "Pero quiero darte las gracias por confiar en mí lo bastante como para contarme esto. Significa mucho para mí"

"Si te soy sincero estaba casi convencido de que a estás alturas estarías llamando a los del manicomio para que viniesen a buscadme"

Harleen se río suavemente "Si claro, con un fiscal ahí dentro ya tenemos más que suficiente"

Harleen se estaba refiriendo a Harvy Dent, el predecesor de Jared en el cargo de Fiscal de Gotham. Harvy había vivido en la ciudad toda su vida y fue fiscal durante casi tres años. Parecía un hombre incorruptible y dispuesto a arriesgar tanto su vida como su carrera con tal de lograr que Gotham fuese un lugar mejor. Vamos el tipo de hombre que la ciudad necesitaba. Ni siquiera toda la corrupción que había en el departamento de policía, el ayuntamiento o su propio departamento frenaron su ímpetu. Muchos piensan que fue debido el atentado que sufrió a manos de Salvatore Maroni, le arrojó ácido sulfúrico en la cara desfigurandole la mitad del rostro, lo que hizo que Harvy Dent enloqueciera y acabase convirtiéndose en el villano conocido como Dos Caras, pero Jared sabía que las personas no perdían el juicio por un solo acto. El ácido solo fue un detonante, como podría haberlo sido cualquier otra cosa más pequeña e insignificante. Harvy Dent solo estaba esperando una oportunidad para poder convertirse en uno de esos criminales que encarcelaba y ese ácido no solo hizo saltar por los aires todas esas creencias y principios que parecía defender, sino que también le dio una apariencia acorde a su trastorno, a su verdadera personalidad.

Jared carraspeó para sacarse eso de la cabeza "En cualquier caso, cuando volví decidí que quería hacer algo para ayudar a los demás. Al morir mis padres me dejaron algo de dinero. No mucho, pero combinándolo con lo que había ahorrado en el ejercito me bastó para poder pagar la carrera de Derecho sin pedir ningún préstamo. Y quince años después, aquí me tienes. ¿Ahora me toca a mi preguntar?"

"Si quieres saber algo pregunta, soy un libro abierto" Le aseguró Harleen terminándose su copa.

"Está bien, pero primero vamos a pedir otra ronda.

* * *

Él y Harleen estuvieron hablando durante las próximas dos horas. O más bien fue Harleen la que hablaba casi todo el rato mientras Jared escuchaba con interés y se reía de vez en cuando. Él nunca había sido de la clase de persona que se habría fácilmente con los demás y le pareció que esa noche ya le había contado demasiadas cosas a Harleen.

Además había temas de los que no estaba dispuesto a hablar.

Puesto que él si tenía que trabajar a la mañana siguiente (o tal vez sería más adecuado decir esa mañana puesto que ya eran más de la una de la madrugada) le dijo a Harleen que debían ir dejándolo por hoy. Lo cual conllevó un pequeño problema, ya que Harleen había tomado varias copas de más y tenía los sentidos ligeramente entumecidos.

Vamos que estaba borracha como una cuba.

"No puedo dejar que vuelvas a casa tú sola en este estado" Le dijo Jared después de pagar la cuenta y salir del bar "Será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa ¿donde has apartado el coche?"

"Por allí, en alguna parte" Respondía Harleen antes de empezar a reír "Lo siento... Creo que no me encuentro demasiado bien"

Era cierto, estaba empezando a tener muy mala cara.

"Está bien. Mi apartamento queda muy cerca, lo mejor será que pases allí la noche, yo dormiré en el sofá"

"Ohh, con que ese era tu plan ¿Eh? Emborracharme y llevarme a tu apartamento. Muy listo" Harleen le guiñó un ojo y se abrazó a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Jared decidió ignorar ese comentario y puso rumbo a su apartamento, aunque no tan rapido como a él le hubiese gustado ya que Harleen iba arrasando los pies y medio cayéndose todo el rato.

 _Estupendo, aquí estoy yo, a plena noche, en las calles de Gotham y llevando a rastras a una mujer claramente intoxicada, más de una década más joven que yo y bastante ligera de ropa, hasta mi domicilio. Sin duda a la prensa le encantaría esto._

"Uau tienes un piso muy bonito" Dijo Harleen cuando entraron.

"Gracias. El baño está al final de ese pasillo. Lo digo por si te entran ganas de vomitar"

"No, no lo creo, aunque seguro que por la mañana tendré una resaca de muerte"

Jared se rió "Ese es el precio que hay que pagar por beber tanto"

Harleen le sacó la lengua "Tú a callar, lo que pasa es que ya eres viejo y por eso no has podido seguirme el ritmo"

Jared prefirió no seguirle el juego "Voy a dejarte un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja encima de la cama. Te irán algo grandes pero sin duda dormirás más cómoda que con este vestido"

"Jared espera. Necesito preguntarte una cosa, y la verdad es que no se si tendré el valor de hacerlo estando sobria de modo que prefiero preguntártelo ahora" Harleen inspiró fuerte, como si intentase reunir valor, o lograr que su cerebro recordase lo que quería decir "Todo esto, lo de esta noche... ¿Ha sido una cita?"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jared Leto no supo que decir. Eso le había pillado por completo con la guardia baja. La respuesta más simple y contundente habría sido un NO; Cuando le propuso quedar esa noche a Harleen había sido tan solo con la intención de dos amigos pasando el rato. Claro que por otra parte...

"¿Tú querías que fuese una cita?" Preguntó para ganar algo de tiempo.

Harleen hizo un gesto con la mano como si se señalase todo el cuerpo "No me he vestido así para impresionar a los tipos que pudiese encontrarme en el bar"

Jared levantó una ceja "¿Te has puesto eso para impresionarme?"

"Tal vez" Respondió Harleen sonrojándose "Pero no me cambies de tema. Aun no has contestado"

Jared dejó de lado, momentáneamente, la revelación de que Harleen parecía querer tener una relación sentimental con él y pensó en que decir a continuación. Podía enumerar muchas razones por las que salir con Harleen era una mala idea, tanto para él como para ella , y solo una por lo que era una buena idea. Aunque era una muy buena razón; Le gustaba Harleen.

"Lo de hoy no era una cita. En ningún momento he tenido la intención de que lo fuese" Respondió finalmente. Vio como los ojos de Harleen se llenaban de tristeza y se apresuró a añadir "Pero no me importaría que la próxima vez si lo sea"

Harleen me miró con la sorpresa y la felicidad reflejadas en su rostro "¿Lo dices en serio?"

Recordó la advertencia de Batman " _No se enamore letrado"_

 _Bueno, tal vez ya sea un poco tarde para eso_

Se acercó a Harleen y le acarició le mejilla con la mano "Hablemoslo con más calma mañana ¿De acuerdo? Creo que a ambos nos vendrá bien dormir un poco, y en tu caso sacar todo ese alcohol de tu organismo, antes de tener esta clase de conversación"

"¿Entonces esta noche no habrá beso?" Preguntó Harleen haciendo pucheros con los labios. Jared si que le dio un beso, pero en la frente "¡No me refería a eso!" Protestó, aunque se estaba riendo.

"Tendrás que conformarte por el momento" Jared la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta su dormitorio. Dejó un par de prendas sobre la cama para ella y cogió un pijama del armario para él "Voy a estar en el sofá si necesitas algo. Cuando te despiertes yo seguramente ya me habré ido. Dejaré una caja de aspiras sobre la mesa. Si no te encuentras con fuerzas para conducir puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites"

"¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?" Preguntó Harleen con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Harleen..."

"Mañana, lo sé, lo he entendido. Pero, solo por si no ha quedado claro, me gustas mucho"

Jared la observó en silencio un par de segundos antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los suyos. Apenas duró un momento y no podía considerarse un beso de pleno derecho pero para Harleen fue como estar en el cielo.

"Buenas noches Harleen" Se despidió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta para darle intimidad.

Harleen soltó un suspiró de felicidad, se quitó el vestido a duras penas, se puso la ropa que Jared había dejado para ella y se metió en la cama.

 _Veamos, me ha besado, voy vestida con su ropa y estoy acostada en su cama. Creo que podemos afirmar que la noche ha sido un éxito_ Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormida.


	10. Chapter 9

**Siento haberme demorado en subir el capitulo pero he sufrido un pequeño bloqueo del escritor cuando iba por la mitad y no estaba del todo seguro de como seguir**

Al despertarse Harleen se llevó una mano a la cabeza gimiendo de dolor. Nunca había sido una persona muy propensa a beber, ni siquiera durante sus años de universitarios, pero estaba claro que anoche se había pasado un poco de la raya.

Se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos e intentando recordar que había hecho la noche anterior, cuando se dio cuenta de tres cosas.

1\. Esa no era su cama.

2\. Ese no era su apartamento.

3\. La ropa que llevaba puesta no era suya.

Por un instante se sintió realmente asustada, al no tener ni idea de donde estaba (o peor, con quien) pero entonces empezó a recordar lo que había pasado.

 _Estoy en el apartamento de Jared… Recuerdo que me dijo que estaba demasiado borracha para dejarme volver a casa y luego… ¿Nos besamos?_

Harleen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Eso había pasado de verdad o lo había soñado?

"¿Jared?" Intentó llamarle, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza que apenas solio un susurro.

Se fijó en el reloj que había en la mesita, al lado de la cama; Eran casi las doce del mediodía. Sin duda Jared debía de estar trabajando.

Al lado del reloj había un vaso de agua, un par de aspirinas y una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad.

Harleen se tomó todo el vaso, con las dos pastillas y soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar como el dolor de cabeza disminuía ligeramente. Entonces cogió el papel y leyó lo que había escrito.

 _Me he ido a trabajar. He supuesto que aun querrías dormir un poco más. Si tienes hambre puedes coger lo que quieras de la cocina. Llámame cuando te despiertes._

 _Jared_

 _PD Por si te lo estás preguntando, si, lo de anoche sucedió de verdad. Probablemente deberíamos hablar de ello._

Harleen notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al leer la última línea. Realmente lo había hecho, le había dicho a Jared lo que sentía por él. Claro que ese había sido su plan, pero no estaba segura de sí tendría el valor para hacerlo.

Sintió como si se sacase un gran peso de encima pero al mismo tiempo se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Qué pensaría Jared al respecto? En su nota no decía gran cosa y era imposible saber cómo se sentía. Pero la había besado, ahora estaba segura de que no lo había soñado, eso tenía que significar que él también sentía algo por ella ¿verdad?

La cabeza ya le dolía bastante por culpa de la resaca como para empezar a pensar en el lío descomunal que era su relación con Jared Leto. Lo único que le apetecía era darse una buena ducha caliente y volver a meterse en la cama, sin embargo no se sentía demasiado cómoda duchándose allí, además lo mejor sería volver a su propio apartamento.

Lo que si que hizo, no obstante, fue ir a la cocina y prepararse una buena taza de café. Mientras se tomaba la taza a sorbidos observó más atentamente el piso. Era elegante y moderno, sin duda debía de costar más de lo que ella ganaría en cinco años, pero también daba la sensación de ser frió y carente de vida. Teniendo en cuenta su trabajo, lo más probable era que Jared pasase muy pocas horas allí y eso se notaba en que, aparte de algunos libros en la estantería, no parecía haber ningún objeto ni personal ni de decoración, en el comedor.

El sonido de un teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al principio pensó que era el fijo, y no hizo nada, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que el sonido precedía de dentro de su bolso, que Jared había dejado encima de la mesa, y por lo tanto debía de ser su móvil, de modo que fue a cogerlo.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo al ver el nombre de quien estaba llamando.

 _Jared_

Por un segundo se planteó no cogerlo, pero enseguida cambió de opinión "Hey"

Una risa le llegó desde el otro lado de la linea "Dios, tienes una voz horrible"

Harleen no pudo evitar sonreír "Pues deberías verme la cara. Me he levantado apenas hace unos minutos. Iba a llamarte en cuanto estuviese un poco más entonada"

"Ya, ahora tengo una reunión importante y voy a estar completamente incomunicado durante las próximas horas, por eso he decidido llamarte"

"Oh. Entonces está va a ser una conversación corta"

"Demasiado como para poder aclarar los temas que tenemos pendientes" Dijo Jared "Además por teléfono quedaría muy poco intimo"

"Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que fueses un romántico" Harleen no habría sabido decir de donde sacó el valor para hacer esa broma.

"Tengo mis momentos" La voz de Jared estaba ligeramente teñida de burla "Si te parece bien, iré a tu apartamento cuando tenga un momento y así podemos hablar con tranquilidad"

"Si, eso suena bien" Murmuró Harleen.

Tras unas breves despedidas ambos colgaron el teléfono. Harleen se quedó un rato mirando la pantalla.

 _En fin, supongo que aun tendré que esperar unas horas más antes de saber con certeza que demonios somos_

* * *

Jared colgó el teléfono. Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea llamar a Harleen justo ahora. Pensar en ella solo le serviría para estar descentrado, pero lo que le había dicho era cierto. Durante las próximas horas sería casi imposible contactar con él, y si ella intentaba llamarle, y no contestaba, tal vez se pensase que la estaba evitando aposta por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

"Señor Leto, el Comisario Gordon ha llegado" Le informó su secretaria.

"Por favor dile que pase"

Desde su conversación con Batman, Jared había estado intentando tener un momento a solas con Jim Gordon, pero no había sido fácil. Por supuesto se habían visto varias veces en las ultimas semanas pero nunca a solas, sino rodeados de agentes de policía, abogados y, en algunos casos, delincuentes. Ese no era exactamente el entorno más adecuado para la charla que esperaba tener con el Comisario. Jared había preferido esperar a tener una razón de peso para hacer que Gordon viniese a su despacho y la detención, la pasada madrugada, del criminal Edward Nashton, tambien conocido por Enigma, le proporcionaba un muy buen motivo.

"Letrado" Gordon le ofreció la mano al entrar. Pese a estar ya cerca de los sesenta años, el Comisario Gordon estaba en un estado físico que no tenia nada que envidiar a hombres veinte o incluso treinta años más jóvenes que él. Eso unido a sus inquebrantables principios y su gran vocación por el cuerpo le había convertido en uno de los mejores policías que Gotham City había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Jim, he oído que habéis detenido al Enigma"

"Si, bueno, apareció atado y con un ojo morado, delante de comisaria no se si me entiendes" Jim Gordon le estudió atentamente, como si estuviera midiendo su reacción.

"Tengo una idea bastante aproximada de a que te refieres" Jared hizo una pausa antes de añadir "Gordon, nadie puede escucharnos aquí dentro, yo mismo me he encargado de ello, de modo que podemos hablar libremente. Vamos, los dos sabemos que no te he pedido que vengas para hablar de Edward Nashton"

"Antes de ocuparse del Enigma, nuestro amigo común se topó con un hombre que trabaja para Mascara Negra" Empezó Gordon, tras una breve pausa "Se llamaba Carl Rory, un criminal de poca monta de toda la vida, por lo que sabemos era un simple transportista y no tenía ningún cargo importante dentro de la organización"

"Un simple matón, vamos. Seguramente ni siquiera ha estado nunca cara a cara con Mascara Negra, es poco probable que pueda decirnos nada útil"

"Eso seguro, porque ha muerto esta mañana en el calabozo"

"¿Suicidio?"

"No lo creo, aunque sin duda la intención era que lo pareciese. Además,convenientemente, las cámaras de vigilancia dejaron de funcionar durante la franja horaria en la que el forense cree que se produjo la muerte" Gordon se movió en su silla incomodo "Si descartamos el suicidio las dos únicas posibilidades son que o bien alguien entró sin que nadie se diese cuenta, inutilizó las cámaras y mató a Rory, o bien que tengo uno o varios topos en mi equipo. Ninguna de las dos opciones me gusta ni un pelo"

"Es preocupante sin duda, pero dejando eso de lago por un momento, no acabo de entender que sentido tenía matar a Rory" Jared se frotó la barbilla "Por lo que me has dicho era un don nadie, la informacion que hubiese podido darnos no nos habría servido de demasiado y matándole lo único que han logrado es confirmarnos de que tienen gente infiltrada en tu departamento, y probablemente también en el mio"

"Creo que Mascara Negra quiere mandarnos un mensaje. Batman atrapó a Rory porque uno de sus confidentes le dijo que en los muelles se estaba cociendo algo importante, sin embargo cuando llegó allí solo le encontró a él. Y ahora viene lo más curioso, Rory juró que había recibido ordenes especificas de ir a los muelles y esperar a que llegase otra persona"

"Déjame que adivine, no apareció nadie más" Jared estaba empezando a intuir de que iba todo eso "Y aun me atrevo a hacer otra predicción; El confidente de Batman, el que le dijo que fuese a los muelles, ha aparecido muerto"

"Degollado para ser concretos. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?"

Jared asintió "Mascara Negra ha montado esto para demostrarnos que no le importa matar a los suyos si es necesario y advertirnos de que tiene ojos en todas partes y no podemos fiarnos ni de nuestra propia gente. Está alardeando de su fuerza, intenta intimidarnos"

Gordon se río sin humor "Batman ha llegado a la misma conclusión que tú. Os parecéis más de lo que cabía esperar"

"Si, intentó convencerme de que me pusiera unas mallas y me uniese a él, pero tuve que reclinar la oferta. El negro no me favorece demasiado"

En esta ocasión Gordon se río con sinceridad. Un poco de humor negro nunca iba mal para relajar tensiones.

"En cualquier caso también puede significar que nos estamos acercando a él. Nunca antes había hecho una demostración de fuerza como esta contra nosotros, debe de sentirse amenazado"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Y creo que debemos volver a centrarnos en el Manicomnio Arkham"

Gordon le miro con sorpresa "Creía que eso ya había sido descartado"

"Lo se, pero tengo un... Presentimiento" Si bien eso era cierto, Jared no podía negar que también quería asegurarse de que el Manicomio estuviese limpio porque le preocupaba lo que le pudiese pasar a Harleen "La ultima vez enviaste a algunos agentes, interrogaste al personal, incluso revisaste sus cuentas bancarias en busca de sobornos o algo parecido. Esta vez creo que la investigación debería ser más extraoficial, sin que nadie más lo sepa"

"¿Te refieres a nadie aparte de tú y yo? Somos el fiscal y el comisario de Gotham, no podemos ir por allí jugando a los detectives"

"Por suerte ambos conocemos a alguien a quien le encanta jugar a detectives, y que suele moverse en un ámbito muy extraoficial"

"Así que solo nosotros tres contra uno de los mayores criminales que esta ciudad ha visto en toda su historia. Es una apuesta arriesgada"

"Pero el premio merecerá la pena" Gordon pareció dudar "Jim, estoy convencido de que no podremos lograrlo de otra forma. No sabemos en quien podemos confiar, ya no, debemos movernos en una linea muy fina y cuanto menos gente lo sepa mejor. ¿Puedo contar contigo?"

"Si, cuenta conmigo"

* * *

Harleen había vuelto a su apartamento poco después de su charla telefónica con Jared, y no había salido de allí en todo el día. En parte porque no tenia demasiadas ganas de salir, en parte porque tampoco tenia ningún lugar al que ir y en parte porque él le había dicho que iría a verla allí cuando pudiese escaquearse un segundo del trabajo.

Sin embargo eran ya casi las ocho de la tarde y aun no tenia noticias suyas. De vez en cuando echaba ojeadas a su teléfono para asegurarse de no tener ningún mensaje, o llamada perdida, pero nada. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba sintiendo cada vez más neguitosa, pero no intentó ponerse en contacto con él porque le había dicho que iba a estar muy liado todo el día.

Además no quería parecer desesperada.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá, haciendo zaping por los canales de televisión sin mirar nada en particular cuando llamaron a la puerta.

 _Está bien no te pongas nerviosa y por lo que más quieras intenta no decir ninguna estupidez_ Pensó Harleen mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

"Hey" La saludó Jared "Siento venir tan tarde, pero he tenido un día de locos"

"No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Por favor pasa"

Jared entró y hecho un vistazo rápido a su alrededor "Bonito apartamento, aunque este barrio queda bastante alejado del manicomio. Debes de pegarte un buen viaje en coche cada mañana"

Harleen conocía a Jared lo bastante bien como para saber que cuando estaba nervioso no lo aparentaba, excepto por el hecho de que empezaba a hablar de temas triviales para ganar tiempo. Por lo visto él también estaba neguitoso por lo que iba a pasar. Eso la hizo que se sintiese un poco más tranquila.

"Lo cierto es que si, pero al cabo de un tiempo te acabas acostumbrando... ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Agua, café té?"

"No, estoy bien gracias"

Los siguientes segundos pasaron con un silencio incomodo flotando entre ellos y las miradas desviadas, hasta que Harleen no fue capaz de soportarlo más.

"¡Me gustas!" Le soltó de repente, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad "Un montón. No estoy segura de desde cuando, porque cuando te conocí por primera vez me pareciste un completo imbécil, pero desde entonces has sido tan bueno y amable conmigo..."

"Harleen" Empezó a hablar Jared pero ella no le hizo caso.

"Eres una de las dos únicas personas a las que puedo llamar amigo, y no quiero perder eso, pero tampoco puedo negar que quiero algo más..."

"Harleen" Volvió a intentarlo Jared, pero sin mejor resultado.

"Ya se que te estoy soltando todo esto muy de repente, y que tal vez tú no sientas eso por mí, pero yo-mmmph"

Viendo que a este paso Harleen no le iba a dejar decir nada, Jared avanzó los pocos pasos que los separaban y la silenció besándola en los labios. A diferencia del beso de la noche anterior, que apenas fue un roce, este despertó un cumulo de sensaciones en ellos. Harleen, tras tardar un segundo en superar la sorpresa, se aferró a él como si le fuese la vida en ello dejando salir todas las emociones que había estado reprimiendo los últimos meses. Jared, por su parte, estaba sintiendo dentro suyo un calor especial y familiar que pensó que ya nunca iba a volver a sentir. Sorprendentemente no sintió culpa por ello, como siempre pensó que pasaría, sino alivio.

Al final se separaron, pero Jared mantuvo ambas manos en las mejillas de Harleen "¿Puedo hablar yo ahora?"

Ella se río suavemente "Lo siento, a veces me cuesta un poco morderme la lengua"

Jared la cogió de la mano y ambos fueron a sentarse en el sofá "Harleen, antes de poder dar un nombre a lo que somos, o a que relación tenemos, hay algo que necesito que entiendas. No soy una persona fácil, y estar conmigo puede ser peligroso. Sabes a que me dedico, tengo enemigos en toda la ciudad, si alguno de ellos te hiciese daño jamás me lo perdonaría"

Harleen le apretó la mano "Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo"

"Yo no" Al darse cuenta de como había sonado, Jared rectificó "No quiero decir que no quiera estar contigo, pero debemos ser discretos y no decírselo a nadie"

"¿Me estás pidiendo que salgamos en secreto?"

"Pues... Si, más o menos" Se dio cuenta de que la idea no la convencía del todo "Oye, no quiero que pienses que te pido esto porque me avergüence de ti, ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero que estés a salvo"

"Jared, te agradezco que quieras protegerme, pero tú siempre tendrás enemigos y por mucho que quiera estar contigo no voy a ser capaz de estar en una relación secreta toda mi vida"

Jared dudó un instante antes de hablar "No te pido que lo ocultemos eternamente, solo durante las próximas semanas. Mira, no puedo darte ningún detalle, en realidad ni siquiera debería decirte nada, pero yo y Gordon vamos a investigar el Manicomio"

Harleen sintió una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y, en dosis más pequeñas, miedo "¿Que? ¿Por que? Olvídalo, supongo que no puedes decírmelo" No había rencor ni malicia en su voz, tan solo preocupación.

"Vamos a llevar el asunto en secreto, pero no quiero que nadie piense que eres mi confidente o algo por el estilo" Jared no pensaba contarle nada sobre Mascara Negra, a menos que fuese imprescindible.

"Está bien. Supongo que lo que me pides es razonable" Dijo Harleen "Entonces. ¿Ya está no? ¿Somos novios?"

"Técnicamente si Aunque no te noto demasiado entusiasmada"

"Oye, tú eres el que ha enfriado los ánimos con todo eso de mantenerlo en secreto" Se defendió Harleen "No es exactamente la forma en la que una chica espera que le pidan salir"

"Supongo que tienes razón" Jared se arrodillo delante de ella y le cogió la mano "Harleen Quinzel ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?"

Harleen se rió y le tiró un cojín a la cara "Acepto, pero solo para que me dejes en paz"

* * *

La mañana siguiente Harleen fue a trabajar con más energía que nunca. Jared no se quedó mucho más tiempo después de que aclarasen de una vez por todas lo que eran. Aparte de un beso de despedida, no había pasado nada más. Aun era pronto para eso y, de todas formas, tenían tiempo, no era necesario apresurarse.

 _Novios_

Esa palabra aun le sonaba un poco rara. Solo había tenido un novio en toda su vida, durante su primer año en la universidad, y de eso hacía ya unos cuantos años. Y el tener que mantener la relación en secreto tampoco le entusiasmada (Claro que tampoco había mucha gente a la que ella se lo hubiese contado).

Por suerte ninguno de esos pequeños detalles podía hacerla bajar de la nube en la que estaba.

Ese día tenia tres sesiones con tres pacientes distintos, y luego tendría que ir a hablar con Cavendish para discutir si las nuevas terapias y medicamentos estaban haciendo efecto. Eso la ponía algo nerviosa ya que no tenia ni ida de si Canvendish, o Arkham ya puestos, estaban al tanto de que la policía iba a investigar el Manicomio, por el motivo que fuese, y le preocupaba irse de la lengua.

Antes de llegar a su despacho se encontró con un guardia de seguridad al que había visto un par de veces durante el turno de noche. ¿Como se llamaba? Ah, si, Billy. La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió con su camino.

Al entrar en su despacho fue a su escritorio para buscar los archivos de los pacientes con los que iba a tratar pero se detuvo al ver un sobre encima de su mesa.

Frunció el ceño y lo cogió. En el revés había algo escrito.

 _Para la Dra Harleen Quinzel. Creo que esto le interesará._

Ahora realmente intrigada abrió el sobre. En su interior había una foto. Al verla Harleen se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un sollozo, y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse ya que sus piernas habían dejado de funcionar.

En la foto se podía ver a Jared, delante de una capilla, vestido con un elegante esmoquin y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado había una guapísima mujer con el pelo negro hasta los hombros, vestida con un vestido blanco. La pareja se estaba mirando el uno al otro con una mirada llena de amor y afecto, y ambos tenían las manos levantadas mostrando sus anillos.

 **No se cuando podre volver a actualizar pero quiero aprovechar esto para desearos a todos Feliz Navidad y prospero 2017**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lo siento mucho, no quería tardar tanto en actualizar pero han sido unas dos semans muy ajetreadas. Intentaré actualizar con más frecuencia a partir de ahora**

Una vez el shock inicial iba desapareciendo Harleen notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Casado. Estaba casado. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan estúpida, dolida y traicionada. Ahora entendía porque había insistido tanto en salir en secreto.

No hacía ni veinticuatro horas desde que habían empezado a salir y su novio ya le estaba poniendo los cuernos. No, mentira, lo que estaba pasando era que la estaba usando a ella para engañar a su mujer. Lo cual la convertía en la amante, o en la puta, puestos a hablar con poca delicadeza.

 _Definitivamente he tocado fondo_ Se le escapó una risa histérica al pensar en ello. Si alguien entrase ahora en su despacho y la viese llorando y riendo de esa manera lo más probable era que la metiesen en una camisa de fuerza y la encerrasen en una de las celdas acolchadas.

Agarró la foto con manos temblorosas, sin molestarse en impedir que las lagrimas cayesen encima, con la intención de romperla en mil pedazos, cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

¿De donde demonios había salido esa foto?

En el sobre no ponía ningún nombre, ni tampoco nada en el interior, aparte de la foto.

 _Para la Dra Harleen Quinzel. Creo que esto le interesará._

¿Que le interesaría? Pues claro, saber que tu supuesto novio en realidad está casado le interesaría a cualquiera pero ¿Como sabía la persona que se lo había enviado que ella y Jared estaban saliendo? Aun no había pasado ni un día, ella no se lo había dicho a nadie y sería absurdo que Jared si lo hubiese hecho porque había sido él quien había insistido en todo el asunto del secretismo.

Y, dejando eso de lago ¿Quien se la había enviado? A la fuerza tenia que ser alguien que trabajaba en Arkham ya que el sobre había aparecido en su mesa.

 _¿Y se puede saber que más te da quien te la ha enviado?_ Se burló una voz en su cabeza _Eso no cambiará lo que se ve en esa foto. Él te ha engañado, nunca has significado nada para él, tan solo te estaba utilizando. Deja de buscar excusas y acéptalo_

Harleen cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que un sollozo tembloroso se le escapaba de los labios. Era cierto, daba igual quien le hubiese enviado la foto, eso no cambiaría lo que se veía en ella, lo único que estaba haciendo era intentar encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse para poder creer que tal vez no era lo que parecía, sino que había otra explicación.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Rápidamente Harleen guardó el sobre y la foto en uno de los cajones y se limpio las lagrimas lo mejor que pudo.

"Adelante" Dijo, intentando que su voz no sonase quebrada.

"Buenos días Harleen" Cavendish entró con una carpeta en la mano "Necesitaría que le dieses una ojeada a esto antes de... ¿Estás bien?"

A pesar de haber intentado limpiarse, aun tenia manchas de rimel corrido por sus mejillas "Si, no es nada, no te preocupes"

"No parece que no sea nada" Cavendish cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchase "Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, Harleen ¿Es por esos rumores sobre nosotros?"

"No, no es eso, tan solo..." Harleen vaciló un momento "He recibido malas noticias sobre un tema personal"

"Si necesitas tomarte el día libre para atender algún asunto importante puedes hacerlo" Le ofreció Cavendish "Has trabajado muy duro durante las ultimas semanas"

"No, eso no seria profesional. Y dudo mucho que el Dr Arkham lo aprobase"

"Deja que yo me ocupe de Jeremiah" Cavendish le puso una mano sobre el hombro en un gesto tranquilizador "Además ambos sabemos que en este trabajo tienes que estar centrado. Si tu mente está distraída por otras cosas, puedes pasar por alto algo importante. No querrás que suceda eso ¿verdad?"

Eso dio en el clavo. Si había algo que Harleen jamás se perdonaría sería equivocarse con un paciente por estar distraída.

"Tan solo voy a necesitar ausentarme un par de horas para solucionar este tema, y estaré de vuelta. Te lo prometo"

"Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites. Yo te cubro"

"Muchas gracias Charles" Dijo Harleen, de corazón, y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento.

"Bueno, entonces yo me encargaré de las sesiones que tenias está mañana" Dijo Cavendish dirigiéndose a la puerta "Ah y, sea lo que sea lo que te ocurre, espero que puedas solucionarlo"

"Yo también" Susurró Harleen cuando estuvo sola. Después cogió su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Jared.

 _¿Estás libre? Necesito hablar contigo_

Abrió el cajón de su mesa, cogió la foto, se la guardó en el bolso y salió del manicomio. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a su coche, le vibró el móvil.

 _Tengo una reunión pero no creo que dure más de 45 minutos ¿Sucede algo?_

Harleen releyó el mensaje un par de veces antes de escribir una respuesta.

 _¿Podemos vernos en algún sitio tranquilo? Tenemos que hablar_

 _No pretenderás cortar conmigo tan pronto ¿verdad?_ Estaba claro que Jared pretendía hacer una broma con eso pero ella no estaba de humor de modo que no contestó nada. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó un nuevo mensaje _Podríamos vernos en la cafetería de Mick, dentro de una hora_

La cafetería donde fueron después de que Zsasz intentase matarlo durante el juicio. Se podría decir que allí fue donde empezaron a conocerse, si bien ya se habían visto un par de veces antes de eso. No era un lugar ideal pero ella tampoco tenia ninguna sugerencia mejor.

 _De acuerdo, nos vemos allí_

Harleen encendió el motor y puso rumbo al centro de la ciudad, ignorando por completo de que otro coche la estaba siguiendo.

* * *

A esas horas la cafetería estaba bastante vacía , lo cual resultó un alivio porque lo ultimo que le apetecía era montar una escena en publico.

Sorprendentemente el dueño la reconoció nada más entrar, y eso que solo se habían visto una vez hacía meses.

"Ver a Jared Leto acompañado de una mujer es algo tan raro que resulta imposible olvidadlo, no importa cuanto tiempo pase" Bromeó.

Harleen sintió otro pinchazo de dolor en el corazón al oír eso pero logró disimularlo con una sonrisa forzada, pidió un café para no quedar mal y fue a sentarse a la mesa que estaba más alejada de las demás.

Mientras esperaba que Jared llegase intentó pensar en que decir, o como empezar, pero le resultó imposible. El ímpetu que la había impulsado a querer hablar con él de inmediato se había evaporado y ahora volvía a tener el cuerpo y la mente entumecidos por el dolor y la vergüenza. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse y no empezar a llorar de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Jared entró por la puerta y, tras intercambiar unas palabras con Mick, fue hacia donde estaba ella.

"Hola, disculpa si te he hecho esperar" Se inclinó con la intención de besadla, no estaba segura de si en la mejilla o en los labios, pero ella alejó la cabeza sin ni siquiera mirarle. Jared frunció el ceño confundido y entonces se fijó en que tenia los ojos hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando "¿Que sucede, Harleen?"

"Por favor, siéntate" Susurró ella, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual. Jared se sentó delante de ella e intentó cogerle la mano, pero ella la retiró de inmediato.

"Estás empezando a preocuparme. ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? Puedes contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes"

"¿Puedo contarte lo que sea?" En esta ocasión no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrase "¿Y que hay de lo que tú no me cuentas?"

Jared la miró completamente confundido "¿De que estás hablando?"

"¡Hablo de esto!" Harleen sacó la foto, de su bolso, y la tiró delante de Jared.

"¿De donde has sacado esto?" Jared habló con una voz muy tranquila pero al ver esa foto todo su cuerpo se había tensado y sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

En otras circunstancias Harleen se habría dado cuenta de que ese cambió de actitud, en él, significaba que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso pero ahora mismo estaba tan ofuscada por su propio dolor que ignoró esas señales "¿Acaso importa? ¿O es que confiabas en que yo nunca me enterase? Supongo que lo de tener una amante no debe ser tan divertido cuando ella se entera de que estás casado"

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando" Dijo Jared con un tono amenazante.

"¿Acaso vas a intentar hacerme creer que esto no es una foto de boda? ¿Oque eso que se te ve en la mano no es un anillo de compromiso? ¿O que...?"

"¡Ella está muerta!" La interrumpió bruscamente Jared "Lleva muerta más de tres años"

Harleen perdió por completo la capacidad de hablar. Si había un solo momento en toda su vida en el que deseaba que la tierra se la tragase, sin duda era ese. Claro que existía la posibilidad de que solo la estuviese engañando, pero al mirarle a los ojos pudo ver el dolor y la ira brillando en ellos y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Jared, yo..." Ni siquiera estaba segura de que decir. Un _lo siento_ sonaría demasiado pobre e insuficiente.

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya" Dijo Jared. Estaba enfadado. No, no solo enfadado, estaba furioso. Desde que lo conocía jamás le había visto mostrar ira de forma tan abierta. Y casi toda esa ira iba dirigida a ella.

"Lo siento mucho" Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de siquiera pensar en lo que decía. Necesitaba decir algo para arreglar todo este lió, porque la idea de que ahora él la odiase y la ya no la quisiera en su vida le resultaba insoportable "Por favor, sé que he reaccionado de forma exagerada, que no debería haber dudado de ti, y que seguramente te he traído recuerdos dolorosos, pero yo... Yo..." Sintió como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar y le fue imposible seguir.

Jared pareció compadecerse de ella, porque su rostro se suavizo, y parecía estar apunto de decir algo, pero entonces oyeron un jaleo detrás de ellos.

"¡Eh, vosotros!" Mick había salido de detrás del mostrador para encararse con dos hombres que acababan de entrar "Aquí no se puede..."

BAM

Mick nunca llegó a terminar la frase porque uno de los hombres sacó una pistola y le pegó un tiro en la frente.

Harleen observó como el cuerpo caía al suelo, sin vida, la cara convertida en una masa de carne y sangre irreconocible. El miedo la paralizó de tal forma que ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar.

Ni siquiera cuando el segundo hombre también sacó una pistola y les apuntó directamente a ellos.

 **He pensado en incluir una escena lemon en los próximos capítulos, pero no estoy demasiado convencido al respecto así que decirme en los comentarios que os parecería la idea**


	12. Chapter 11

_Ni siquiera cuando el segundo hombre también sacó una pistola y les apuntó directamente a ellos._

Cuando, más tarde, volviese a revivir esos momentos, en su cabeza, Harleen no tendría ningún problema en reconocer que, si fuese por ella, la habrían matado allí mismo. Claro que llevaba varios meses entrenando y aprendiendo a luchar, pero golpear un saco de boxeo, o practicar técnicas de combate con Jared, no tenía nada que ver con tener el cañón de una pistola apuntando a su frente. En ese momento le resultaba imposible pensar, hablar o intentar correr. Se quedó allí quieta, presa del pánico, esperando el disparo fatal que acabaría arrebatandole la vida.

Por suerte para ambos, Jared si supo reaccionar a tiempo.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres llegasen a disparar, Jared cogió la taza de café que Harleen habría pedido (y de la cual no se había bebido ni una gota) y la lanzó contra el que estaba más cerca de ellos

La taza golpeó en el rostro del hombre, haciéndose añicos y esparciendo su contenido por el suelo. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Jared corrió hacia él y lo empujó contra su compañero, el cual, tras pegarle el tiro a Mick, había desviado la mirada, para comprobar que el ruido no hubiese alertado a demasiada gente, confiado de que su colega no tendría problemas en acabar con eso.

Evidentemente no fue así ya que en lugar de dos disparos lo que oyó fue un ruido como de porcelana rompiéndose y apenas un segundo después un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo tirándolo al suelo.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese llegar a levantarse Jared le dio una patada a uno en el estomago y lo remató con un derechazo en la cara. El otro había soltado su pistola durante la caída pero se sacó un cuchillo del pantalón y se colocó en algo que se parecía vagamente a una posición defensiva mientras le hacía gestos con una mano, provocandole para que se acercase.

 _Este tipo ha visto demasiadas películas_ Pensó Jared antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Con gran facilidad bloqueó el cuchillo y le torció la muñeca con la que lo sujetaba. El tipo soltó una aullido de dolor y dejó caer el cuchillo, pero Jared lo cogió en pleno vuelo. Estuvo apunto de perder el control y degollarlo allí mismo pero en el ultimo segundo se acordó de que lo necesitaba vivo para saber quien lo había enviado (aunque fuese obvio) y además no quería que Harleen le viese matar a un hombre de modo que le golpeó con la empuñadura en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Un movimiento detrás suyo le hizo girar la cabeza. El otro hombre, que creía haber dejado inconsciente, se acababa de levantar y había sacado una segunda pistola de dentro de su chaqueta. Sospesó rápidamente sus opciones, sabiendo que apenas tenia un par de segundos. Aun tenia el cuchillo en su mano, pero ni siquiera él era lo bastante rápido como para darse la vuelta por completo y lanzadlo contra su rival, antes de que él pudiese disparar al menos una vez.

"Hasta nunca, letrado" Se burló el hombre. Sin embargó no llegó a disparar ya que una pierna (¿con un zapato de tacón?) le golpeó la mano, haciéndole soltar el arma. Lo ultimó que llegó a ver antes de perder la consciencia fue a Harleen Quinzel, la psicóloga, la mujer que le habían asegurado que no iba a suponer ninguna amenaza y de la que no había que preocuparse, dirigiendo su puño hacia su mandíbula.

Harleen se agarró contra la barra respirando entre jadeos. Era curioso, siempre había pensado que dejar KO a un criminal debía de producir alguna clase de satisfacción, pero lo único que sentía ahora mismo eran ganas de vomitar. El cuerpo de Mick estaba tendido a pocos metros de ella, cubierto de sangre. De no haber sido porque había visto como le disparaban le sería imposible saber si era él ya que no quedaba nada del rostro para identificar.

Harleen notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y soltó un jadeo al notar unos brazos frotándole la espalda.

"Hey, tranquila, soy yo" Susurró suavemente Jared, mirándola con preocupación.

"E-Está muerto" Dijo Harleen, luchando para poder pronunciar las palabras.

Jared miró aquella masa de carne que una vez fue Mick. Él había visto muchos cadáveres en su vida, demasiados para ser justos, y ya estaba acostumbrado, incluso si él cadáver en cuestión era alguien que una vez fue algo parecido a un amigo, pero por el shock y el horror que veía en los ojos de Harleen, estaba convencido de que era la primera vez que ella se encontraba en una situación como esa.

"Ven, salgamos de aquí" Harleen se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Cuando salieron fuera oyeron el ruido de las sirenas y vieron un grupo de coches patrulla, a lo lejos, que se acercaban a su posición. Jared soltó un bufido "Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca"

* * *

La policía había acudido allí porque habían recibido muchas llamadas de gente de la calle alertando de que había habido disparos en la cafetería.

Jared le contó, al oficial de más rango, lo que había sucedido (aunque excluyendo el verdadero motivo por el cual él y Harleen estaban allí) y observó cómo se llevaban a los dos hombres en coches patrulla. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no viviesen lo suficiente como para poderles sacar respuestas pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer sin dar a entender que todo el cuerpo de policía de Gotham estaba corrupto, lo cual provocaría un escándalo de los buenos.

"Señor, era el Comisario Gordon, dice que estará aquí en un par de minutos" Dijo el policía tras hablar un momento por la radio.

Jared asintió y fue a comprobar como estaba Harleen.

La joven doctora estaba sentada en la parte trasera de una ambulancia con un paramédico a su lado tomándole la presión. Su rostro ya había recuperado algo de color pero seguía teniendo la mirada perdida.

"¿Cómo está?" Le preguntó al paramédico, pero sin apartar la vista de ella.

"Físicamente bien, no tiene contusiones heridas de ningún tipo, pero sin duda sufre estrés post traumático"

"¡Pues claro que sufro estrés post traumático!" Le interrumpió bruscamente Harleen "Hace menos de quince minutos me estaban apuntando a la cara con una pistola"

Jared sonrió ante su arrebato "Por favor déjenos solos un momento" El paramédico pareció dudar pero hizo la que le pedía. Jared se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano "Probablemente esto no sea lo que más te apetezca oír ahora, pero estás manejando todo este asunto mucho mejor que la mayoría de la gente"

"¿Qué asunto?"

"Ver como mataban a alguien. Y que luego intentasen matarte a ti" Dijo Jared con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza en su voz "Yo vomité la primera vez que me pasó algo parecido"

Los labios de Harleen se curvaron en el inicio de una sonrisa "¿Lo dices en serio o solo intentas animarme?"

"¿No pueden ser ambas? De todas formas aun no te he dado las gracias" Harleen le miró confundida "Antes me has salvado la vida"

"Tú me la has salvado a mí primero"

"Tal vez, pero una cosa no quita la otra. Y la verdad, me has impresionado, ese ha sido un muy buen derechazo"

Harleen no pudo evitar soltar una risa "¿Qué puedo decir? He aprendido del mejor"

En ese momento otro coche aparcó cerca de ellos y Jim Gordon se bajó de él, acompañado de otro agente.

"Tengo que ir a hablar con Gordon un momento. ¿Aun tienes la foto contigo?" Harleen asintió sin necesidad de preguntar de qué foto estaba hablando "No se la enseñes a nadie Cuando haya acabado con Gordon te llevaré a tu casa y, si tú quieres, te lo contaré todo"

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Harleen. No quería obligar a Jared a hablar de ello, si él no se sentía cómodo, y, para ser justos, tampoco estaba seguro de si ella sería capaz de soportar más carga emocional.

Él asintió "Te mereces saber la verdad. Tal vez si te lo hubiese dicho antes esto no habría pasado"

A Harleen le sorprendieron esas palabras, pero antes de poder preguntarle por su significado, él ya se había ido.

"Comisario" Saludó Jared a Gordon cuando le tuvo delante.

"Para ser un hombre de despacho, tiene usted mucho destreza a la hora de dejar KO a los delincuentes"

"Todos necesitamos un hobbie" Una vez intercambiadas las bromas de cortesía se pusieron serios "No es una coincidencia que esto suceda ahora. Le estamos haciendo cabrear"

"Si, pero tal vez demasiado. Ha tenido suerte de salir de esta con vida. Debería llevar escolta"

"No la necesito. Además es bueno que Mascara Negra centre sus esfuerzos en intentar matarme, eso podría llevarle a cometer un error"

"No me gusta la idea de que usted sea una especie de cebo, pero dejando eso de lado, por el momento, tal vez podría explicarme que estaba haciendo aquí, a estas horas, y cómo es posible que esos dos matones lo supiesen"

"Tal vez me estaban siguiendo" Ofreció Jared, aunque estaba casi seguro de que él se habría dado cuenta si ese fuese el caso.

Gordon pareció pensar en ello "He llamado a su despacho y me han dicho que prácticamente ha salido corriendo nada más terminar una reunión. No le ha dicho a nadie donde iba. A nadie"

"¿Dónde pretende llegar con esto, Comisario?"

"Espere, espere, ahora voy a ello. Como decía no le ha dicho a nadie a donde iba y ha venido a esta cafetería. Eso me lleva a pensar en un encuentro. Y casualmente la única persona que se encontraba allí, aparte del fallecido, es esa encantadora jovencita" Gordon señaló con la cabeza a Harleen "La Dra Harleen Quinzel, empleada del Manicomio Arkham, y por quien, nuestro amigo común, me ha dicho que usted siente una especial debilidad"

Jared le miró fríamente "¿El murciélago no tiene nada mejor que hacer que ir contando con quien me veo?"

"Usted es quien insiste en que Mascara Negra está relacionado con Arkham, y ahora me enteró de que se reúne con una de los empleados del Manicomio. ¿Cómo pretende que pase por alto ese detalle?"

"Ya se lo dije a Batman" Susurró Jared con firmeza "Ella no es mi confidente"

"Entonces la única conclusión lógica es que se acuesta con ella" Soltó Gordon sin ningún miramiento "Mire, antes de que esta conversación se suba de tono quiero dejar claro que lo que haga en su vida privada es solo cosa suya y a mí no me incumbe…"

"Muy amable por su parte" Se burló Jared.

"…Pero sospecho que tal vez no está pensando con la cabeza fría. Dígame algo ¿Ha sido usted quien le ha pedido a ella que se reunieran aquí o ha sido cosa de la doctora?"

"Ella ha pedido que nos viésemos, pero yo he elegido el sitio" Respondió Jared, tras un momento de silencio.

"¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?" La mirada de Jared se endureció "Ya veo que no. En cualquier caso ¿es posible que la Dra Quinzel se viese influenciada de algún modo para pedirle reunirse con usted y que fuese a ella a quien estuvieran siguiendo?"

Jared se quedó varios segundos con la mente en blanco, sintiéndose como un auténtico idiota. La foto. Había dado por sentado que Harleen la había encontrado ella sola, pero… Mierda.

Jared corrió de vuelta al lado de Harleen con Gordon siguiéndole los pasos "Harleen, necesito saber de dónde has sacado la foto"

"¿Qué?" Harleen parpadeó confundida. Primero Jared le decía que no hablase de eso con nadie y ahora él mismo se lo preguntaba.

"La foto, la que me has enseñado. ¿De dónde ha salido? Por favor es muy importante"

"La he encontrado dentro de un sobre, cuando he llegado esta mañana a mi despacho" Explicó Harleen tras notar la alarma en la voz de Jared.

"¿Había algo escrito en el sobre?"

"Tan solo mi nombre. Y que me interesaría lo que había dentro"

"¿Su despacho está cerrado con llave?" En esta ocasión fue Gordon el que preguntó.

Harleen miró a Jared, quien la animó para que contestase "Si, cierro la puerta cada día al irme… Ahora que lo pienso esta mañana también estaba cerrada. No entiendo cómo han podido entrar para dejar el sobre"

"¿Usted es la única que tiene copias de la llave?"

"No, el Dr Arkham tiene copias de todas las llaves del manicomio"

Jared y Gordon intercambió una mirada "¿Solo él?"

"No estoy segura… Tal vez los de la limpieza. La verdad es que no lo sé"

"¿Había alguna señal de que la puerta pudiese haber sido forzada?"

Harleen pensó en ello "Creo que no, aunque tampoco soy una experta en estas cosas, podría haberlo pasado por alto"

"¿Y no se ha topado con nadie a quien no reconociese, esta mañana, cuando iba a su despacho?"

Harleen estaba empezando a incomodarse con el interrogatorio "Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted exactamente?"

"Perdón por no presentarme. Me llamo Jim Gordon, Comisario de Gotham "

Harleen miró preocupada a Jared, el cual le sonrió para tranquilizarla "Te prometo que después te lo contaré todo, pero ahora necesitamos que respondas a esto"

"Está bien. No vi a nadie nuevo, aunque antes de llegar a mi despacho me topé con uno de los guardias, recuerdo que me sorprendió porque normalmente trabaja en otro turno"

"¿Cómo se llama ese guardia?"

"Billy. No sé su apellido"

Gordon apuntó el nombre "Voy a hacer unas llamadas, tal vez encontremos algo con que trabajar"

Jared asintió, sabía que Gordon estaba pensando lo mismo que él. ¿Jeremiah Arkhan un cerebro criminal? Difícil de creer pero cosas más raras se habían visto de modo que merecía la pena investigarlo.

Cuando volvió la vista a Harleen vio que ella lo observaba con gran preocupación "¿Qué está pasando, Jared?"

* * *

El teléfono solo sonó una vez antes de que Mascara Negra lo cogiese. Estaba esperando esa llamada desde hacía un par de horas y confiaba en que todo hubiese salido como él había previsto o, de lo contrario, las cosas podrían complicarse mucho.

"¿Cómo ha ido?"

"Lo siento jefe. Sigue vivo, los dos en caso de que la Dra Quinzel también le fuese de interés"

Soltó una maldición "¿Y tus hombres?"

"Detenidos y llevados a comisaria. Pero es imposible que digan nada importante, ellos nunca han tratado directamente con usted, no tienen ni idea de quien es"

"No, pero están al tanto de otros detalles de nuestra organización que podrían causarnos problemas" Mascara Negra golpeó su mesa con fuerza. Había asumido un riesgo calculado al mandarle esa foto a la Dra Quienzel, confiando en que eso haría que ella se reuniese de inmediato con Jared Leto y así poder acabar con él de una vez por todas. Ahora hasta el más inepto de los policías de Gotham no tendría problemas en ver que existía una relación entre él y el Manicomio Arkham. Y la detención de los dos hombres que habían mandado a matar al fiscal tampoco ayudaba.

"¿Que quiere que hagamos, jefe?"

"Nada"

"¿Que quiere decir?"

"Hay demasiados cabos sueltos y ni siquiera en esta ciudad podemos matar a tanta gente sin que haya consecuencias. Vamos a dejar que la policía siga investigando"

"Entonces es solo cuestión de tiempo que se acerquen a usted. Podrían llegar a descubrir quien es"

"Dentro de unas cinco semanas, si mis cálculos no fallan. Siempre he sabido que llegaría un día en que el cerco sobre mí se haría demasiado estrecho y preparé un plan de emergencia para cuando eso sucediese"

"¿Un plan que plan?"

"No te preocupes. Ya os diré a todos lo que tenéis que hacer durante los próximos días. Por el momento no quiero que nadie haga nada. ¿Me has entendido? NADA. Demosles tres o cuatro semanas de calma, que sigan con su investigación, que crean que ellos controlan el juego, y entonces haremos nuestro movimiento"

Colgó sin esperar a que el otro contestase. Tres semanas. Si, ese seria un periodo de tiempo lo bastante bueno. Sin duda esa calma alertaría a algunos, como Jim Gordon o Jared Leto, de que se acercaba una tormenta, pero nunca serían capaces de predecir lo que iba a pasar.

Aunque tal vez... Tal vez si añadía a la Dra Quinzel a la ecuación podría lograr librarse de Leto en el proceso.

* * *

Harleen no había abierto boca en todo el viaje. Jared le había hecho un resumen rápido de todo lo relacionado con Mascara Negra y aún estaba intentando digerir la idea de que uno de sus colegas, tal vez el propio Dr Arkham, fuese una especie de señor del crimen organizado.

Como si su día no hubiese sido ya lo bastante complicado.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento se dejó caer encima del sofá como un peso muerto y Jared se sentó a su lado, intentando adivinar lo que debía estar pensando. Sabía que Gordon no aprobaría que se lo hubiese contado todo a Harleen pero teniendo en cuenta que ya se habían acercado a ella y que, por lo visto, Mascara Negra sabía que era alguien importante para él, pensó que lo mejor era advertirla para que estuviese más segura.

"Se que todo lo que te he dicho debe de ser muy difícil de digerir, pero necesito que te sigas comportando igual en el trabajo, que no cambies tu actitud con nadie y, especialmente, que no intentes jugar a detectives por tu cuenta" Después añadió con un tono más suave "También es posible que nos equivoquemos"

"Pero tú no lo crees"

"No"

Harleen asintió lentamente "Confió en ti, Jared, y te agradezco que me hayas contado esto. Si tú crees que hay algo que no huele bien en el Manicomio, para mí es más que suficiente"

"Tan solo prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez"

"¿Una estupidez como intentar descubrir si mi jefe es un asesino psicópata?" Bromeó ella pero vio que él no estaba de humor "Te lo prometo"

Jared asintió "Bien, ahora creo que te debo una explicación" Harleen empezó a decir que no tenia que explicarle nada, pero él la silenció presionando un dedo contra sus labios "Quiero contártelo. Necesito sacarme esto de dentro, y si vamos a estar juntos tengo que ser sincero contigo. Se llamaba Anna, nos conocíamos prácticamente de toda la vida. Eramos vecinos, fuimos a la misma escuela, al mismo instituto, en fin ya puedes imaginártelo. Era mi mejor amiga, nunca hubo nada más entre nosotros, al menos no por mi parte. Cuando le dije que iba a alistarme en el ejercito se puso furiosa, me retiró la palabra durante semanas, pensé que me odiaba pero resultó ser justo lo opuesto, o al menos eso fue lo que deduje después de que ella apareciese en el aeropuerto, para despedirse, y me besase justo antes de que yo me fuese" Jared hizo una pausa perdiéndose en los recuerdos de su pasado "No volví a verla hasta cinco años después de que yo dejase el ejercito. Ella había estudiado medicina, después de acabar el instituto, y trabajaba en el hospital de Metrópolis muy cerca del bufete en el que me habían contratado después de que acabase la carrera. Nos casamos al cabo de tres años"

"¿Como murió?" Preguntó Harleen con un nudo en el estomago. Lo que Jared acababa de decirle parecía sacado de una película de amor. Se conocen de toda la vida, él se va al ejercito, ella lo despide con un beso, vuelven a encontrarse después de muchos años y se casan. ¿Como se supone que iba ella a competir con eso? Literalmente lo único que habían hecho había sido chocar el uno contra el otro.

"Un accidente de trafico" Explicó Jared "Ella... Estaba embarazada. De cinco meses. Íbamos a tener mellizos"

"Oh dios" Harleen ahogó un sollozo y se levantó del sofá, incapaz de quedarse allí sentada. Jared estuvo de inmediato a su lado rodeándola con su brazos "Lo siento" Susurró contra su pecho sin estar segura de porque estaba pidiendo disculpas.

Resultaba bastante absurdo que él acabase de contadle como habían muerto su mujer y sus hijos nonatos y en cambio fuese ella la que estuviese llorando en sus brazos.

"Harleen si te cuento esto no es para hacerte sentir mal, o que te compadezcas de mí" Jared parecía luchar para decir las palabras correctas "Mira, nunca he sido muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos pero lo que quiero decir es que tengo un pasado, un pasado malo, pero te quiero en mi futuro. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

Harleen asintió y se aferró a él con más fuerza "Tan solo abrázame un rato más. De momento es lo único que te pido. Lo demás podemos solucionarlo más tarde. Tenemos tiempo"

 **En un principio iba a poner la escena de lemon en este capitulo pero a medida que iba escribiendo me he dado cuenta de que no habría quedado muy acorde con el estado emocional de Harleen de modo que he decidido reservarlo para más adelante**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé por ultima vez, lo siento de verás, pero espero que este capitulo pueda compensarlo. Digamos simplemente que hay un motivo por el cual la clasificación de esta historia a cambiado a M**

Las cosas habían estado calmadas. Excepcionalmente calmadas. Bueno eso igual era una exageración, trabajando en Arkham nunca podía haber días que fuesen del todo calmados pero, a raíz de todo lo que Jared le había contado, Harleen esperaba notando alguna especie de... Cambio. No estaba segura de que clase de cambio exactamente, pero había pasado ya una semana y todo seguía como siempre. Exceptuando, tal vez, esa sensación de malestar que no podía quitarse de encima. como una especie de presentimiento de que, pese a las apariencias, las cosas estaban apunto de desmoronarse.

 _Quizás esto es lo que la gente llama La calma antes de la tormenta_

Esa mañana había quedado con Jared al gimnasio para entrenar y por la cara que él estaba poniendo, resultaba evidente que las cosas no estaban yendo como se esperaba.

"En teoría no puedo hablar de una investigación en curso con nadie. ¿Lo sabes verdad?"

Ella le sacó la lengua "A estas alturas no creo que puedas decirme nada que yo ya no sepa"

Jared suspiró, pero por dentro estaba sonriendo. Se alegraba de que las cosas con Harleen no se hubiesen enfriado después de que él le contase su pasado. Para ser sincero uno de sus mayores temores había sido que ella, de alguna forma, pensase que la comparaba con su difunta esposa. Eso jamás ocurriría, nunca dejaría de amar a Anna, y el dolor de su perdida, y de los hijos que iban a tener, le acompañaría toda su vida, pero estaba intentando seguir adelante, con la mujer que tenía a su lado y pensar en el pasado solo serviría para estropearlo todo. Además, contarle toda la historia había servido para quitarse un peso de encima.

"En eso tienes razón puesto que no ha pasado nada. Lo cierto es que no tenemos nada, tan solo callejones sin salida"

"Oye, no quiero que pienses que pregunto esto solo porque trabajo allí pero ¿Has pensado que igual ese tal Mascara Negra no tiene nada que ver con Arkham y estáis montando todo este jaleo por nada?"

"No estaría haciendo bien mi trabajo si me negase a considerar esa posibilidad" Respondió Jared con evasivas, aunque no lo pensaba ni por un segundo. Había demasiados indicios que apuntaban al manicomio. Lo que no le estaba contando a Harleen era que la investigación se había atascado un poco porque durante los últimos días parecía que Mascara Negra había cesado por completo todas sus actividades y negocios, lo cual solo podía significar que pretendía mantener un perfil bajo durante un tiempo porque se estaban acercando demasiado a él. Por desgracia la cosa podría durar un poco más de lo que habían previsto ya que incluso Batman se estaba topando con problemas para descubrir algo nuevo.

"Dejemos esto por el momento. Vamos a luchar" Dijo Jared señalando la zona de las colchonetas.

"Espera ¿Luchar, luchar?"

"Si, a ver que has aprendido" Le guiño un ojo "No te preocupes, te daré ventaja.

Harleen se sonrojó "No necesito que me des ventaja… Bueno sí que lo necesito pero no tenías por qué decirlo"

"Lo sé, pero estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas"

Se odió a su misma por sonrojarse aun más fuerte por eso.

Harleen se colocó en una postura defensiva y Jared le hizo un gesto para que ella hiciese el primer movimiento. Con pasos tentativos se acercó a él, manteniendo la postura, y lanzo un derechazo, pero él lo esquivó sin problemas. Intentó golpearle dos veces más, sin mejor resultado, y, a la tercera, Jared le agarró el brazo y usó su propio impulso para mandarla al suelo.

"Tienes que ser consciente de tus ventajas" Le recriminó Jared "No intentes vencerme con la fuerza bruta, no tienes demasiado de eso, eres rápida, eres ágil, utiliza eso a tu favor"

Harleen volvió a ponerse de pie y atacó rápidamente con una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas. Él los esquivó todos e intentó golpearla en el pecho pero Harleen rodó por el suelo, para impedirlo y le dio una patada en la espinilla con la intención de desestabilizarlo. El golpe hizo que Jared cayese con una rodilla al suelo y Harleen volvió a darle una patada en la cabeza, pero él agarró su pierna antes de que pudiese hacer impacto, después la cogió de la cintura con su otra mano y la tiró al suelo. Antes de que Harleen pudiese levantarse, él se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

Ambos estaban sudando y jadeaban por el esfuerzo.

"Esto… Esto ha estado bastante mejor" Dijo Jared, con la voz ronca, sin apartar la vista de sus labios.

Harleen soltó un pequeño jadeo al notar algo duro presionándose contra sus muslos. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo de deseo y la cosa solo empeoró cuando Jared empezó a acariciarle el cuello con su mano libre, de forma suave, lo justo para excitarla, pero ni de lejos lo bastante como para satisfacerla.

"Jared" Pronunció su nombre suplicando, suplicándole que siguiese adelante "Por favor"

Él le soltó las manos usó esa mano para acariciarle los labios con el dedo índice, muy lentamente, haciendo que ella gimiese de placer e impaciencia "¿Por favor qué?"

"Por favor no te detengas" Ahora que sus manos estaban libres, agarró su torso, notando los músculos debajo de la camiseta.

"Tus deseos con mis órdenes" Dijo Jared y se inclinó para capturar sus labios en un beso más intenso y apasionado que cualquiera que hubiesen compartido hasta entonces. Mientras la besaba siguió acariciándole el cuello con una mano y empezó a bajar su otra mano por su pecho, hasta su cintura y la metió dentro de su camiseta.

Harleen jadeó de sorpresa y placer al notar su mano acariciando su abdomen, haciendo que su piel ardiese de deseo a su paso. Estaba a punto de pedirle que siguiese adelante, cuando la presión en su cuello se hizo más intensa. No hasta el punto de no poder respirar, pero si para causarle bastantes molestias. Al principio no le prestó demasiada atención, con la mano de Jared recorriendo cada centímetro de su pecho y su lengua haciendo casi lo mismo con su boca, pero al cabo de unos segundos la presión aumentó, haciendo que respirar la resultase casi imposible.

En el momento en el que ella soltó un débil gemido de dolor, la presión de su cuello desapareció, pero al mismo tiempo Jared dejó de besarla y se alejó de ella.

"¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Te estaba haciendo daño?"

Harleen abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de pronunciar nada coherente ya que todo su cuerpo aun temblaba por el dolor y placer combinado que estaba experimentando, tan solo unos segundos atrás.

Sin embargo no hizo falta que ella dijese nada ya que Jared vió las marcas rojas en su cuello "¿Eso te lo he hecho yo?"

"Jared, no pasa nada" Eso era más o menos mentira, pero todo su cuerpo gritaba de impotencia para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Pero Jared negó con la cabeza, para sí mismo, y se levantó. Harleen observó con absoluta incredulidad como se alejaba de ella, sin ni siquiera mirarla y subía por las escaleras hasta el vestuario.

* * *

Harleen salió de la ducha y se puso un albornoz. Eran casi las nueve de la noche pero no le apetecía hacer nada para cenar de modo que decidió pedir algo de comida china.

Cogió el teléfono, y de pasó comprobó que no tuviese ningún mensaje de Jared.

Nada.

Tal vez fuese mejor así porque, tras lo que había pasado esa mañana en el gimnasio, dudaba muy seriamente que pudiese mantener una conversación con él sin empezar a gritar como una posesa. Tras superar el shock y le incredulidad de que él simplemente se hubiese ido, de ese modo, sin decir nada, la invadieron otros dos sentimientos; Ira y humillación.

¿Quién demonios se pensaba que era él para dejarla de ese modo? Y más teniendo en cuenta lo que estaban haciendo, o a punto de hacer, antes de que él se fuese. Vale que tal vez le hubiese hecho algo de daño en el cuello, pero ese no era motivo para irse, lo único que tenía que hacer era procurar que eso no se repitiese y punto.

 _Tal vez es que no le interesa tanto hacer el amor conmigo_ Pensó Harleen amargamente.

Lo peor es que, incluso después de tantas horas, su cuerpo aún estaba temblando por el deseo contenido. El muy bastardo literalmente la había dejado con la miel en los labios.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

Harleen no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Jared al otro lado. No iba vestido con uno de sus típicos trajes del trabajo, sino que vestía más informal con unos tejanos oscuros, una camiseta negra t una chaqueta de cuero.

"Hola" La saludo, sin mirarla a los ojos. Parecía sentirse insegura, lo cual era un cambio refrescante en su relación ya que, por lo general, la insegura era ella "Siento presentarme así sin avisar. No estaba seguro de si querrías verme"

"¿Por qué pensabas eso? Lo único que único que has hecho ha sido dejadme, literalmente, allí tumbada cuando yo estaba más que dispuesta a entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma" Las palabras salieron mucho más contundentes de lo que había planeado.

Jared pareció encajar eso como un puñetazo "Creo que venir aquí ha sido una mala idea. Igual deberíamos hablar mañana, cuando estemos más calmados"

Al ver la expresión de su rostro, Harleen se ablandó "No. No, por favor. Sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, prefiero no tener que esperar hasta mañana para descubrirlo. Pasa"

Jared dudó un momento, pero entró dentro y Harleen cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Entonces él se la quedó mirando, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que tan solo iba vestida con un albornoz.

Harleen soltó un bufido de burla "No iras a decirme que esto te incomoda"

"Más bien me excita"

Harleen levantó una ceja ante su descarada respuesta y se fijó en el bulto de sus pantalones "Curioso. Esta mañana no parecía que la idea de mi cuerpo desnudo provocase este efecto en ti"

"Harleen, si me he ido no ha sido por nada relacionado contigo, sino conmigo"

Ella lo miró con incredulidad "¿En serio pretendes colarme eso del _No eres tú soy yo_? ¿Tan ingenua te parezco?"

Por supuesto ella sabía que eso no era exactamente lo que Jared intentaba decir, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

"No es eso. Y solo para que conste, no te considero nada ingenua. Mira, cuando te he oído jadear de ese modo yo… He temido haber perdido el control y haberte hecho daño, de algún modo" Harleen le observó en silencio, esperando que se siguiese explicando "A veces no tengo un control total de mis acciones. Es como lo que te dije que me pasó en el ejército. Hay otro ser dentro de mí, intentando tomar el control, y cuando eso sucede, aunque sea solo por unos segundos, pasan cosas malas. Jamás me habría perdonado a mí mismo si te hubiese hecho daño… O algo peor"

La realización la golpeó de golpe "¿Tenias miedo de que ibas a violarme?" Jared sintió lentamente y Harleen estuvo a punto de echarse a reír "Jared, la violación implica que la víctima se resista, y te aseguro que yo pensaba hacer de todo menos resistirme"

"Estoy hablando en serio Harleen"

"Y yo también" Rápidamente cruzo los pocos pasos que los separaban haciendo que sus cuerpos estuviesen casi rozándose y pudiesen sentir el calor que desprendía el otro "Eso es lo que pareces no entender. Te quiero a ti, quiero todo lo que puedas darme, quiero todo lo que eres, y me impartan una mierda los riesgos, los peligros o la que sea que pueda pasarme"

Jared tragó saliva. Tan cerca, estaban tan cerca. Lo único que le apetecía era arrancarle ese maldito albornoz pero se contuvo "Pero a mí sí me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte. Me preocupo por ti, más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginarte. Por eso creo que debería haberte explicado mejor lo complicado que sería tener una relación conmigo"

"No me importa que sea complicado. Encontraremos una forma de que funcione. Porque esto es lo que yo quiero. Tú y yo. Juntos. Con todo lo que eso implica. ¿Que es lo que tú quieres, Jared?"

Como respuesta, Jared se acercó y la besó. Fue un beso lento y pausado; un beso que se recreó en sus labios, acariciándolos sin prisas con los suyos. Harleen no había sido consciente de cuánto había deseado que la besara hasta el momento en que la boca de Jared encontró la suya. Alzó las manos, acunando la cabeza de su compañero con delicadeza. En realidad, no quería se que escapara; quería que se quedase allí, besándola, todo el tiempo que fuese posible. Un instante después, más corto de lo que le hubiese gustado, Jared se apartó un poco enderezándose y separándose de ella.

"Te quiero a ti" Nada más decir eso volvió a atraerla hacia si, esta vez con más decisión, atrapando su boca en un beso mucho más profundo que el anterior. La joven doctora correspondió con ganas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos pegándose a él.

Sin detenerse a pensar en nada Jared la empujó contra el sofá profundizando aún más el beso. Harleen cayó, con él encima suyo, murmurando palabras inteligibles. Aquel beso no dejaba lugar a dudas: no había más juegos. Sólo hablaba de hambre, la misma que ella sentía. Jared coló una mano por dentro de su albornoz, a la vez que sus labios empezaban a bajar por su clavícula, y le acarició la suave piel de su vientre, hasta llegar a sus pechos, haciendo que Harleen gimiese de placer.

"Harleen" Jadeó Jared sin dejar de acariciarle los pechos "Si sigo ahora no voy a ser capaz de parar"

"Pues no pares"

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Jared se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones al mismo tiempo que ella se libraba del albornoz. Sin decir una sola palabra intercambiaron posiciones y él se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. Su respiración acalorada y pesada le acariciaba el rostro. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, fijas en sus labios. Harleen notó su erección bajo ella y su vientre se contrajo, anticipándose a lo que vendría, ansiando tenerlo en su interior. Jared le mordisqueó los labios, y la lengua, dejándola sin aliento y cambió un poco su postura, buscando una más cómoda para ambos, en donde ella pudiese descansar todo su peso sobre él.

Fue entonces cuando Harleen reparó en las cicatrices que tenia en su cuerpo. Marcas de una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Lentamente empezó a recorrer pecho desnudo con sus manos, acariciándolo a conciencia, cada centímetro, sintiendo con su tacto sus músculos y sus cicatrices, luego empezó a descender despacio, en dirección a su vientre. Paseó las palmas por el minúsculo hueco entre ambos cuerpos. Jared seguía con la mirada fija su avance y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la mano de Harleen se ciñó en torno a su miembro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un instante. En ellos Harleen pudo ver lujuria y deseo, pero también tanto afecto y amor que se sintió abrumada. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, situó su miembro en la entrada a su cuerpo y, despacio, descendió sobre él.

Sentirlo entrar en su interior, cómo su cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente a su intromisión, la sobrecogió. Se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros, acoplando las piernas en torno a las caderas de Jared y ambos empezaron a moverse, intentando encontrar un ritmo mutuo que pudiesen seguir. Descendía sobre él, hundiéndolo todo lo que podía dentro de ella para, a continuación, deshacer el camino. Antes de permitir que él saliese por completo, volvía a bajar, con más ímpetu, yendo un poco más lejos.

"Harleen, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más" Jadeó Jared.

"Pues no lo hagas" Gimió ella.

Al instante, lo sintió estremecerse dentro de ella mientras se corría y un gutural sonido emergió de su garganta.

A regañadientes ambos se separaron, respirando pesadamente, y Harleen se acostó a su lado, abrazándole con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

"He de admitir" Empezó Jared intentando controlar su voz "Que cuando venía hasta aquí, para pedirte disculpas, esto ocupaba un lugar muy bajo en la lista de posibles desenlaces"

Harleen se río con ganas "Puedo ser una caja de sorpresas cuando me lo propongo"

"Me doy cuenta de ello" Tras unos segundos de silencio empezó a acariciarle la espalda "¿Lista para la segunda ronda?"

* * *

En algún momento de la noche habían abandonado el sofá para ir a la cama, aunque no podía decirse que ninguno de los dos notase demasiada diferencia.

A la mañana siguiente Harleen se despertó con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jared. En vez de abrir los ojos, sonrió ampliamente y pegó aún más su cuerpo al suyo.

"Buenos días dormilona" Oyó que decía la voz de Jared y notó como empezaba a acariciarle el pelo con la mano.

"Buenos días ti también. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Algo más de las ocho"

"Humm" Ronroneó Harleen "Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo" Por el tono con que lo dijo estaba claro que no le importaba en absoluto.

"Puedes llamar y decir que estás enferma. Yo lo he hecho"

"¿En serió? ¿Con todo el jaleo que tienes montado tú vas y finges estar enfermo para pasar el día conmigo?"

"¿Eso te molesta?"

"En realidad me siento halagada" Respondió ella antes de besarle suavemente en los labios "Pero, ahora hablando el serio ¿No te preocupa que tu oficina se convierta en un caos absoluto si tú no estás ahí?"

"Bueno, a lo mejor entonces se dan cuenta de lo imprescindible que soy y el alcalde me sube el sueldo" Dijo Jared, haciendo que ella se riese "Además, con lo duro que he trabajado últimamente creo que me he ganado un tiempo de descanso para poder estar con mi Harley"

Harleen levantó una ceja "¿Acabas de llamarme Harley?"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso un hombre no puede ponerle un mote cariñoso a su novia?" Bromeó Jared, golpeándole juguetonamente el hombro.

"Harley" Harleen repitió el nombre lentamente, saboreando cada silaba "Sí, me gusta. Pero ahora tengo que pensar yo en algo para llamarte a ti" Se frotó la barbilla, fingiendo pensar en ello "¿Qué te parece si te llamo Mr J?"

"¿Mr. J?"

"¿No te gusta?"

"No lo sé. Suena un poco… Autoritario"

"Pues yo lo decía con mucho cariño" Harleen hizo pucheros, fingiendo estar ofendida, pero enseguida se le iluminó el rostro "¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué te parece Pudding o Bichito?"

"…Mejor volvamos a lo de Mr J"


	14. Chapter 13

**Me alegro de que a todos os gustase el ultimo capitulo, y que me hayáis perdonado el largo tiempo de ausencia. Nos estamos acercando al final de la historia, aunque probablemente aun quedan 4-5 capítulos, de modo que las cosas van a empezar a ir muy deprisa.**

 ** _Tres semanas después del capítulo anterior_**

El despertador sonó y Hareen la pagó con un gesto cansado.

A diferencia de los últimos días, ese día Harleen se estaba despertando ella sola en su cama, ya que la noche anterior Jared había tenido que quedarse trabajando hasta tarde y no había podido ir a su apartamento, ni ella al suyo. Aunque por una vez, se alegraba, porque desde hacía unos días se sentía bastante agotada y le había venido bien tener toda una noche de sueño.

Aun somnolienta empezó a salir de la cama cuando su estómago empezó a revolverse y tuvo que correr hasta el baño. Por suerte logró llegar a tiempo de levantar la tapa del inodoro antes de vomitar todo lo que tenía dentro. Cuando estuvo segura de que ya había terminado, tiró de la cadena y se limpió la cara con una toalla.

Seguramente debía de haber pillado un virus de algún tipo ya que esta tampoco era la primera vez en los últimos días que se despertaba con ganas de vomitar (de hecho había sucedido con bastante frecuencia), y eso era lo único que explicaba las náuseas, la fatiga y la sensación de malestar.

Normalmente se prepararía una taza de café, bien cargado, para aguantar el día, pero ahora mismo solo con pensar en café hacía que su estómago volviese a quejarse de modo que simplemente se bebió un zumo y se comió una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada.

En ese momento su teléfono vibró y vio que tenía un mensaje de Jared.

 _Buenos días. Siento mucho que anoche no pudiésemos vernos, te prometo que hoy saldré antes para poder estar contigo - J_

Harleen sonrió y empezó a escribir su respuesta.

 _Buenos días a ti también. No pasa nada por lo de ayer, entiendo que estés ocupado. Y de todas formas no me sentía demasiado bien_ _L_ _\- H_

 _¿Aun estás enferma?- J_

 _Un poco, pero creo que ya está pasando. Al menos de momento no he vomitado el desayuno :p - H_

 _De acuerdo, voy a estar en reuniones hasta el mediodía, pero mándame un mensaje si necesitas algo – J_

 _De acuerdo :D – H_

Harleen sonrió y guardó el mobil. Las cosas con Jared iban bien, realmente muy bien. Y no solo porque ahora ya se acostasen juntos. Su relación sin duda iba mucho más allá de un mero tema físico. Aunque sin duda esa primera noche que ambos compartieron juntos, hacía tres semanas, se quedaría para siempre grabada en su…

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el zumo cuando cayó en la cuenta.

Se había acostado con Jared hacía exactamente tres semanas. Ahora estaban a medianos de mes, lo cual significaba que su periodo debería haber llegado diez días atrás.

Repasó mentalmente los síntomas: Fatiga, sensación de malestar, cambios de gustos aleatorios, nauseas, vómitos… Y su periodo se retrasaba más de una semana.

 _Oh, mierda_ Pensó Harleen mientras un escalofrió de pánico recorría su espalda _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_

* * *

Harleen estaba sentada en su despacho en el manicomio Arkham. Normalmente deberá de estar llenando informes o revisando fichas, pero en esta ocasión no podía apartar su vista de lo que tenía delante.

Una prueba de embarazo.

Una prueba de embarazo con un + en ella.

Positivo.

Embarazada.

Estaba embarazada.

Iba a tener un bebe.

Con Jared.

Iban a ser padres.

Por muchas veces que se lo repitiese esas palabras seguían sin tener sentido en su mente. Por supuesto existía la posibilidad de que fuese un falso positivo, esas cosas pasaban, pero estaba segura de que ese no era el caso. Los síntomas eran demasiado exactos y, además, lo sabía, de alguna forma estaba segura de era cierto, que había una persona diminuta creciendo dentro suyo.

Quería llorar, pero no sabía si de alegría, miedo o rabia. No tenía ninguna duda de cuando había sucedido eso. Jared siempre usaba condón cuando se acostaban pero esa primera noche, tres semanas atrás, se habían dejado llevar de tal manera que estaba segura que él se había olvidado de ponérselo, del mismo modo que ella no había pensado en tomar la píldora. Enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, gimiendo. La primera vez que se acostaban (bueno en realidad habían sido varias veces en una noche, pero eso era un tecnicismo) y ella acababa preñada. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?

Tendría que contárselo a Jared, nada más verle y le daba algo de miedo su posible reacción. A fin de cuentas su mujer había muerto estando embarazada, sería comprensible que esto le alterase bastante. Aunque no sería de gran ayuda que ya ella ya estaba lo bastante alterada por si misma.

Sabía que ahora estaría en una reunión pero de todas formas sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje.

 _Llámame_ _cuando puedas, tenemos que hablar - H_

Con un suspiro cansado guardó la prueba de embarazo en un cajón y se levantó de la silla. Necesitaba estirar las piernas y tal vez un paseo corto le ayudaría a despejar la cabeza.

A pesar de que la primera vez que llegó le había parecido que el manicomio Arkham era un lugar bastante siniestro, en ocasiones lo seguía pensando, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ello, y ya no le producía ningún tipo de incomodidad pasear por sus pasillos, aún menos a plena luz del día.

"¿Se puede saber cuándo piensas sacarme de aquí? Tengo ganas de rajar algún cuello"

Harleen se paró en seco al oír eso. Esa era la voz de Zsasz. Confundida se se acercó a mirar, desde el cruce del pasillo y vio a un guardia parado delante de la celda de Zsasz.

"Tú eres el que conoce todo el plan, ya sabes que no puedo liberarte hasta que empiece todo el jaleo" Dijo el guardia en voz baja, pero Harleen lo oyó perfectamente.

"La espera me está matando. Esos inútiles ya deberían haber llegado" Dijo Zsasz paseando por su celda como un animal enjaulado.

Harleen lo observaba todo con una creciente sensación de terror y asombro. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué iba ese guardia a abrir la celda de Zsasz? ¿Y a quien estaban esperando?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sonaron varios disparos en el edificio. Harleen apretó una mano contra su boca para evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

"Por fin" Dijo Zsasz triunfante "Vamos sácame de aquí y libera también a alguno de los demás"

Harleen corrió de vuelta a su despacho y cerró la puerta con llave. Seguramente eso solo le daría unos minutos más de tiempo pero ese era un tiempo que pensaba aprovechar. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar su mobil; Sin cobertura. Y el teléfono de su despacho tampoco funcionaba. Fuera se oían disparos y gritos y eso la hizo estremecerse.

 _Piensa Harleen, piensa_

Había hombres armados en el manicomio, estaban allí por ella, seguramente los presos debían estar sueltos, y habían cortado las comunicaciones para que nadie pudiese avisar a la policía. Sus opciones eran muy limitadas, podía quedarse allí escondida, confiando en que nadie la encontrase, pero sin duda revisarían todo el edificio el busca del personal, o podía intentar salir por su cuenta. El principal problema con esa idea era seria imposible salir sin que nadie la viese y dudaba que ninguno de esos hombres se lo pensase dos veces en pegarle un tiro a cualquiera que intentase largarse.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su estomago. La idea de morir ya de por si resultaba aterradora, pero ahora tenía otra vida de que preocuparse, además de la suya, no podía correr ese riesgo.

Alguien intentó abrir la puerta y, al ver que estaba cerrada empezaros a golpearla con fuerza para forzarla. Harleen entró en pánico pero se obligó a calmarse. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

Zsasz

Por la conversación que había oído entre Zsasz y el guardia estaba claro que él sabía bastante, por no decir mucho. Sacó papel y un bolígrafo del cajón de su mesa y escribió una nota corta, después fue a la estantería, cogió uno de los libros y guardó la nota dentro para que nadie se diese cuenta.

Frunció el ceño. Tal vez se había pasado. A fin de cuentas quería que la policía, o más concretamente Jared, la encontrasen. Volvió a coger el libro y la cambio de sitio con otro. Todos los libros de su estantería estaban ordenados por temas de modo que ahora alguien se daría cuenta de que esos dos estaban mal colocados.

Apenas se hubo alejado unos pasos de la estantería cuando la puerta se abrió, con un gran estruendo, y dos hombres con pistolas entraron en el despacho.

"¡Por favor, no disparen!" Harleen levantó las manos e intentó que su voz sonase lo más asustada posible. Lo cual tampoco fue demasiado difícil ya que, de hecho, estaba bastante asustada, pero cuanto más debil y vulnerable la considerasen esos hombres mejor.

Uno de ellos se acercó a ella sin dejar de apuntarla con el arma "¿Eres la Dra Harleen Quinzel?" Al ver que ella no decía nada se impacientó "¡RESPONDE!"

"S-Si"

"Estás de suerte, guapa, eres la única a la que nos han dicho que no podemos matar. Steve"

Ante el aviso de su compañero, el otro hombre guardó su pistola y se sacó un rollo de cuerda fina del bolsillo.

El primer matón seguía con el arma en su mano, pero ya no la estaba apuntando a ella, en realidad ni siquiera la estaba mirando, sino que tenia la vista fija en la puerta comprobando que no entrase nadie. Seguramente pensaba que no valía la pena tomar demasiadas precauciones ya que esa mujer joven y delgada jamás podría ser una amenaza.

Cuando el segundo hombre se acercó a ella, con la cuerda, para atarla, Harleen le dio un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en la entrepierna. Su compañero apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar sorprendido antes de que ella le quitase la pistola de un golpe, le diese una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y lo rematase con un rodillazo en la cara.

Estuvo apunto de salir al pasillo para observar mejor como estaba la situación pero se lo pensó mejor y primero se agachó para coger la pistola. No había usado una de esas en su vida, pero seguramente tendría más posibilidades de salir bien parada si iba armada.

"Vaya, vaya, Dra Quinzel, esto si que es una sorpresa"

Harleen se levantó de golpe al oír la voz de Zsasz. Y no estaba solo. El asesino profesional tenia a Sara agarrada por el pelo con un cuchillo apretado contra su cuello.

"Suéltala" Ordenó Harleen levantando el arma, aunque no sonó demasiado creíble teniendo en cuenta que la mano le temblaba.

"Vamos, doctora, no juegue conmigo. No va a matarme, no tiene lo que hay que tener y de todas formas..." Apretó aún más el cuchillo contra el cuello de Sara "No creo que esté dispuesta a jugarse la vida de esta mujer ¿verdad?"

Sara miró a Harleen con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y miedo, pero sin atreverse a decir nada. Al ver como Zsasz apretaba aún más el cuchillo contra el cuello de su amiga, hasta el punto de que un hilo de sangre empezó a correr por su piel, Harleen levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición "Está bien, está bien, por favor no le hagas daño. Podéis haced lo que queráis conmigo, pero suéltala"

Detrás suyo los dos matones ya se habían vuelto a poner de pie y uno la agarró de la muñeca y levantó la mano lista para darle una bofetada "Maldita zorra"

"¡No la toques!" Gritó Zsasz, haciendo que el hombre se detuviese "Ya sabes lo que nos han ordenado. Ella no debe sufrir ningún daño. Si le pones la mano encima tendrás que vértelas con el jefe" Harleen estaba segura de que el hombre iba a golpearla de todas formas pero, para su sorpresa, bajó lentamente la mano, aunque seguía mirándola como si quisiera matarla "Vamos, no podemos estarnos aquí todo el día, daros prisa en atarla. Y, Dra Quinzel, yo que usted no intentaría nada divertido o nuestra amiga aquí presente sufrirá por ello"

Harleen hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el hombre le ató fuertemente los brazos detrás de la espalda. La delgada cuerda se clavó con tanta fuerza en sus muñecas que se le escaparon un par de lagrimas de dolor, pero hizo lo posible para que no se notase. Si había algo que no pensaba hacer era darles a esos hombres la satisfacción de verla llorar.

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Sara e intentó mandarle una mirada tranquilizadora, aunque estaba claro que no resultaba muy creíble en su actual situación.

Cuando terminó de atarle las manos, el hombre se sacó un pedazo de tela y lo usó para amordazarla. En esta ocasión Harleen no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado de protesta pero el hombre la ignoró y ató la mordaza detrás de su cabeza para mantenerla en su sito.

"Mucho mejor. La verdad, doctora, nunca la he visto tan guapa como está ahora mismo" Se burló Zsasza antes de soltar a Sara "Buenas noticias, encanto, ya no necesitamos que sigas con nosotros"

Por un fugaz instante Harleen pensó que iban a dejar que Sara se fuese, y toda esta pesadilla al menos habría servido para salvar la vida a su amiga, pero, antes de que Sara pudiese dar ni un paso, Zsasz le rajó el cuello con un movimiento rápido del cuchillo.

Harleen gritó y observó con horror como el cuerpo de Sara caía al suelo, la sangra saliendo a borbotones por el corte de su cuello, y sus ojos mirándola sin vida. Un sollozo ahogado se escapó de sus labios y las lagrimas empezaron a correr sin control por sus mejillas.

"Vamos doctora, no llore, hay que mirar el lado positivo de las cosas. Al menos usted aún está viva... Por el momento" Dijo Zsasz con una sonrisa sádica. Entonces usando el cuchillo con el que acababa de matar a Sara, que aún estaba manchado de sangre, se hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello "Creo que a partir de ahora está va a ser mi marca favorita, entre todas las que tengo"

Harleen le miró con pura rabia pero no intentó hacer nada. Sabía que en condiciones normales no podía salir bien parada si luchaba contra Zsasz. Con las manos atadas a la espalda sería un suicidio. Y tenía que pensar en su bebe.

"De acuerdo, aquí hemos terminado, llevarla fuera"

Harleen no puso demasiada resistencia y dejó que la llevasen, entre empujones por los pasillos del manicomio. El sitio se había convertido en un verdadero infierno. Todos los presos habían salido de sus celdas y había cadáveres de guardias y compañeros suyos por todas partes. Un par de veces tuvieron que detener el ritmo porque algún preso les había visto y quería saber si podía jugar con la doctora un par de minutos, pero cuando eso sucedía, Zsasz les cortaba la garganta sin ningún miramiento y luego se hacía pequeños cortes a si mismo.

Al llegar fuera vio que había una furgoneta esperándoles. Zsasz la llevó hasta la parte de atrás y los dos hombres que les acompañaban subieron dentro.

"Bueno, lamento mucho tener que abandonarla tan pronto, Dra Quinzel, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo disfrutar de mi nueva libertad. Además me han ordenado que no esté mucho rato cerca de usted. Por lo visto el jefe tiene miedo de que no pueda controlarme. Y tal vez tiene razón. Las cosas que yo le haría si pudiese" Con una sonrisa lujuriosa, Zsasz posó una mano sobre su trasero y pasó un dedo por encima de sus labios amordazados "Es una pena tener que cubrir unos labios tan delicados. Lo cual me recuerda... Chicos"

Harleen jadeó de sorpresa y protesta cuando de repente le colocaron una venda encima de sus ojos, bloqueando por completo su visión. Entonces un par de manos la agarraron por los hombros y la empujaron con fuerza al interior de la furgoneta. Al no poder usar los brazos para parar la caída, su hombro izquierdo recibió toda la fuerza del golpe haciendo que un gemido de dolor se escapase de sus labios. De nuevo alguien volvió a agarrarla de los hombros y la obligaron a ponerse en una posición sentada, apoyando la espalda contra la pared de la furgoneta, tras lo cual le ataron los tobillos juntos con una cuerda, igual que la que habían usado con sus manos.

A pesar de no poder ver nada, Harleen estaba convencida de que había, por lo menos, dos personas más con ella, de modo que intentó estar lo más quieta posible. Al cabo de unos segundos oyó el ruido del motor y la furgoneta se puso en marcha.

Harleen respiró profundamente, luchando contra las lagrimas que picaban en sus ojos, mientras se aferraba a la vaga esperanza de que, de algún modo, lograría salir de esa con vida.


	15. Chapter 14

Jared acababa de tener una de las reuniones más tensas de su vida. El alcalde le estaba presionando para obtener resultados en el caso de Mascara Negra pero por desgracia las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien como a él le gustaría. Él y Gordon no habían sido capaces de encontrar nada que pudiese servirles para acusar a Jeremiah Arkham y, por lo que sabía, el murciélago tampoco había tenido mucha más suerte.

Además seguía sin estar convencido de que Arkham fuese el hombre que buscaban. Mascara Negra había demostrado ser alguien inteligente, meticuloso y hasta brillante en varios aspectos. Si a él le hubiesen pedido que describiera a Jeremiah Arkham en tres palabras, sin duda no serían esas.

Al revisar su teléfono se dio cuenta de que Harleen le había enviado un mensaje hacía más de media hora.

 _Llámame_ _cuando puedas, tenemos que hablar - H_

Frunció el ceño preocupado. _Tenemos que hablar_. Esas palabras nunca auguraban nada bueno.

Rápidamente marcó su número mientras su mente corría a través de los posibles escenarios (cada cual más preocupante que el anterior) pero se sorprendió cuando le contestó una voz diciendo _El numero al que está llamando está apagado o fuera de cobertura_

Extraño, Harleen nunca apagaba el teléfono en el trabajo. Un escalofrió nervioso le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sin saber porque le invadió una profunda certeza de que algo iba mal.

La sensación solo empeoró cuando intentó llamar directamente al Manicomio y saltó el buzón.

"Maldita sea" Sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo, salió corriendo de su despacho. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor volvió a sacar su teléfono y llamó a Gordon "Jim, envía hombres a Arkham, creo que está pasando algo allí, y avisa al murciélago"

El Comisario estaba en su despacho revisando un par de casos abiertos y se sorprendió al escuchar la alarma en la voz del fiscal "Espera, un momento, un momento ¿A qué te refieres con que está pasando algo? Necesito detalles antes de hacer nada"

"No puedo establecer contacto con el Manicomio. La línea telefónica ha sido cortada y los mobiles de la zona están sin cobertura" Eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta ya que a la única que había intentado llamar era a Harleen, pero no era necesario compartir ese detalle "Creo que sabes tan bien como yo lo que eso puede significar"

Gordon vaciló un segundo "Enviaré ahora mismo una patrulla allí para que me informen si sucede algo fuera de lo común, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo mandar a toda la caballería allí solo porque los teléfonos no funcionan. Podría ser cualquier cosa"

Antes de que Jared pudiese contestar su teléfono vibró indicando que había recibido un mensaje "Discúlpame un momento Jim" Tal vez fuese Harleen, tal vez Gordon tuviese razón y estaba armando todo ese jaleo por nada. Pero no era Harleen, era un número oculto y no le había enviado un texto sino una imagen.

La sangre se le heló al abrir la fotografía, y apretó el teléfono con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a romperlo. En la imagen se podía ver a Harleen, atada, amordazada, con los ojos vendados, y tumbada en lo que parecía ser la parte de atrás de una furgoneta o un camión.

Pocos segundos después de recibir la imagen, llegó otro mensaje

 _Me parece que tenemos algo suyo, letrado_

Jared sintió la ira creciendo en su interior. Si se atrevían a hacerle nada… Si le tocaban un solo pelo…

Logró calmarse lo suficiente para volver a hablar con Gordon, que aún estaba esperando "Envía a todo el mundo al manicomio. No se trata de cualquier cosa"

Jared se saltó todas las normas de tráfico al conducir hasta el manicomio (tampoco es que le importase demasiado) pero cuando llegó, el lugar ya estaba lleno de policías, incluso Gordon le estaba esperando.

"En momentos como estos, odio que casi siempre tengas razón" Le saludó Gordon al verle llegar.

Humor negro. En otra ocasión habría respondido de forma similar, pero hoy no. Hoy no estaba de humor para eso. Tan solo tenía en mente tres cosas.

-Encontrar a Harleen.

-Encontrar a quienes la habían secuestrado.

-Matadlos a todos.

"¿Sabemos exactamente lo que ha pasado?" Preguntó Jared. Necesitaba saber cómo había sucedido esto, antes de poder hacer nada.

"Por lo visto algunos guardias dejaron salir a todos los presos y cortaron las comunicaciones. Sin duda alguien les debe de haber sobornado o chantajeado de algún modo. L cuestión es que nadie ha podido avisar a la policía de modo que los internos se han adueñado rápidamente del sitio. Casi todos los cuerpos que hemos encontrado son de otros guardias que debían intentar controlar la situación, pero se vieron severamente superados"

"¿Y el personal del manicomio?"

"La mayoría se escondió para evitar que les encontrasen. Por suerte para ellos casi todos los presos decidieron salir por patas de aquí al ver que nadie intentaba detenerlos. Algunos de los más desequilibrados se quedaron, supongo que porque les apetecía jugar con las mismas personas que les habían tenido encerrados tanto tiempo, y mis hombres les han detenido al llegar, pero aún y así tenemos a un montón de criminales chalados sueltos por las calles"

"¿Dónde está el Dr Arkham?" Jared escudriñó los rostros de las personas que estaban siendo atendidas por las ambulancias, o la policía, pero no lo encontró.

"Ahora iba a decírtelo. De acuerdo con varios testigos, un par de hombres armados entraron en su despacho y se lo llevaron a rastras. Y no solo a él, también se han llevado a…"

"Harleen Quinzel" Terminó Jared.

Gordon levantó las cejas "¿Puedo preguntar cómo lo sabes?"

Jared sacó su teléfono y le enseño la foto que había recibido antes "Te advierto que no estoy de humor para oír un _Ya te lo dije"_

Gordon le devolvió el teléfono tras observar la foto, un par de segundos "Me lo puedo imaginar. Lo que me preocupa es que tal vez no estés en las mejores condiciones para ocuparte de este asunto"

"Ni se te ocurra intentar apartarme de esto, Gordon" Le advirtió Jared con un leve toque de amenaza en su voz.

"No me corresponde a mi decidirlo, por el momento voy a necesitar que les des tu mobil a los de la científica, a ver que pueden rastrear el numero o son capaces de ver algo en la imagen que nosotros hayamos pasado por alto"

"Tú mismo" Jared volvió a entregarle el teléfono, sabía que no iban a encontrar nada.

"Así pues podemos suponer que toda esta fuga de presas ha sido solo una tapadera para llevar a cabo los secuestros del Dr Arkham y la Dra Quinzel"

"Tal vez, o tal vez esto no sean dos secuestros, sino un secuestro y una liberación" Sugirió Jared.

"¿Aún crees que Arkham es Mascara Negra?"

"Lo que creo es que no puede ser casualidad que esto ocurra ahora"

"Hum, ahora iba a hablar con el Dr Cavendish seguro que sabes que él es quien realmente controla este sitio, a lo mejor sabe algo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"Tal vez luego me una a ti. ¿Alguien ha registrado el despacho de Harleen?" Gordon negó con la cabeza "Entonces estaré allí. Te avisaré si encuentro algo"

Jared recorrió los pasillos del manicomio en silencio. Siempre había odiado ese sitio, con toda su alma, tal vez por la gente que había encerrada dentro, tal vez porque muchos de esos hombres merecían un castigo mucho mayor del que recibían allí, o tal vez porque una parte muy pequeña de él sabía que en otra vida podría haber acabado encerrado allí.

El despacho de Harleen tenía la puerta forzada y una enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo. Por lo que le había dicho Gordon, esa sangre debía de pertenecer a Sara, la amiga de Harleen. Habían encontrado su cuerpo degollado mientras revisaban todo el edificio.

"Le advertí que se mantuviese alejado de Harleen Quinzel"

"Tiene gracia, hace apenas unos minutos le estaba diciendo a Gordon que no estoy de humor para un Te lo dije" Dijo Jared, al tiempo que se giraba para ver a Batman.

"Yo no soy Gordon, a mí me da igual si lo que le digo no le gusta"

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que reconozca que tú tenías razón? ¿Qué la he puesto en peligro? ¿Qué el único motivo por el cual han ido a por ella es por mí?" Jared fue alzando la voz a medida que hablaba.

"No, quiero ayudarle"

"¿Ayudarme? ¿Quieres que formemos equipo o algo así?"

"Algo así, si"

Jared entrecerró los ojos. Batman nunca le permitiría hacer lo que pensaba hacer, a menos que supiese algo que él ignoraba "¿Qué has encontrado?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Antes de que yo llegase debes de haber tenido tiempo de registrar el despacho. ¿Qué has encontrado?"

Batman pareció dudar un segundo pero se sacó algo de dentro del cinturón y se lo arrojó "He encontrado esto en uno de los cajones. Me ha parecido mejor que lo no viese, porque ya debes de estar lo bastante alterado, pero supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo"

Jared apenas había oído nada de lo que Batman decía. Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en la prueba de embarazo con un positivo, que tenía en la mano.

Una risa profunda se escapó de su gola y enseguida se encontró riendo a carcajadas. La similitud, o la ironía, de la situación era tan grande que resultaba imposible pasarla por alto. Harleen estaba embarazada. La mujer a la que amaba estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y estaba en peligro de muerte. Otra vez lo mismo. Estaba viviendo otra vez la misma situación. Como una especie de broma cruel del universo. Y la verdad es que como broma tenía bastante gracia.

Cuando al fin logró dejar de reir, Batman le estaba mirando con un rostro indescifrable, pero seguramente debía estar preguntándose si estaba mal de la cabeza. Para ser sinceros, él también se lo preguntaba.

"Tal vez sea un falso positivo, o tal vez ni siquiera pertenezca a la Dra Quinzel" Ofreció Batman.

"¿Estás intentando animarme?"

"… Si"

"No lo hagas. Se te da fatal"

* * *

Harleen levantó ligeramente la cabeza al notar como el vehículo aminoraba la velocidad hasta detenerse. Su sentido del tiempo no estaba demasiado afinado, pero estaba convencida de que llevaban, por lo menos, una hora conduciendo por las calles de Gotham. La primera vez que se habían detenido, probablemente por un semáforo o algo así, había intentado pedir ayuda a través de la mordaza, pero su voz había sido un simple murmullo inteligible y, después de que apretasen una pistola contra su cabeza, se había quedado callada el resto del viaje. Esta vez sin embargo parecía que habían llegado a donde quiera que fuese su destino ya que habían parado el motor.

Torpemente Harleen se empujó a sí misma en una posición sentada, ahogando un gemido de dolor al moverse. Sus hombros estaban rígidos, al estar obligados detrás de su espalda durante tanto tiempo y las muñecas le dolían horrores, al igual que sus tobillos, debido a la fuerza con la que habían atado la cuerda. Todo eso, unido al tiempo que había pasado en esa posición tan incómoda, hizo que incluso hacer ese pequeño movimiento le supusiese un gran esfuerzo.

En el momento en que logró apoyar su espalda contra la pared, oyó como abrían las puertas de la furgoneta, y alguien empezó a desatarle los pies.

"Vamos, doctora, es hora de dar un paseo" Dijo una voz ronca y alguien la agarró bruscamente del brazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie y salir de la furgoneta.

La brusquedad con la que la estaban empujando, junto al hecho de que aún no había recuperado la circulación en las piernas hizo que estuviese a punto de caerse al suelo, pero el mismo par de manos que la sujetaban lograron hacer que mantuviese el equilibrio.

"Cuidado, doctora, no queremos que se haga daño antes de tiempo ¿verdad? Ya habrá oportunidades de sobra, para eso, luego" Se burló la misma voz.

Harleen murmuró una respuesta y murió contra la tela que tenía atrapada entre los labios. Se sentía tremendamente mareada y apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie pero eso no pareció importar demasiado a sus captores ya que otro par de manos se unieron a las que ya la tenían agarrada, y la arrastraron sin demasiados miramientos.

Sin tener demasiadas opciones Harleen se dejó llevar ya que no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar en resistirse y de todas formas no le habían quitado la venda de modo que era incapaz de ver por dónde iban.

Tras lo que parecía ser una eternidad, aunque seguramente no debieron ser más de uno o dos minutos, se detuvieron y alguien le quitó la venda de los ojos. Harleen tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, al verse cegada por la luz, pero en cuanto volvió a abrirlos vio que estaban en una habitación, mucho más limpia y grande de lo que cabía esperar para alguien en su situación, con una cama individual en una esquina y una mesa con una silla en la otra.

"Bueno, te vas a quedar aquí hasta nuevo orden, así que espero que sea de su agrado" Dijo uno de los dos hombres que la llevaban. Harleen se fijó en que ambos llevaban la cara destapada, lo cual no era buena señal ya que significaba que les daba igual lo que ella pudiese ver.

Sin previo aviso la empujaron contra la cama. Al no poder amortiguar el golpe cayó de frente contra el colchón, pero al menos la superficie blanda evitó que se hiciese demasiado daño. No fue sin embargo, hasta que oyó como los hombres salían, y cerraban la puerta desde fuera, que se dio cuenta de que iban a dejarla allí tan cual, con un trapo de mal sabor metido en la boca, y los brazos tan dolorosamente atados a la espalda que estaba empezando a perder la sensibilidad en las muñecas.

 _Por lo menos es evidente que me quieren viva, de lo contrario ya haría rato que tendría una bala en la cabeza_ Pensó Harleen, aunque eso tampoco era un gran consuelo.

Seguramente a estas alturas alguien ya debería haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado en el Manicomio y la policía debía de estar allí, pero no podía simplemente quedarse allí sentada y esperar que alguien viniese a rescatarla. Tenía que intentar escapar por su cuenta.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, empezó a retorcerse contra las cuerdas que le ataban las manos, intentando encontrar una manera de soltarse.

* * *

La verdad era que Batman estaba siendo mucho más considerado con todo este asunto de lo que sabría esperar en alguien como él. No solo no le estaba poniendo ninguna traba sino que le estaba ayudando, y no daba la impresión de que fuese a soltarle ningún discurso moralista sobre no matar, o algo por el estilo.

 _Tal vez él entiende de verdad por lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo_

En más de una ocasión no había podido evitar pensar en el echo de que debajo de la mascara y la capa no se hallaba nada más que un hombre, igual que él. Batman no era un meta humano, ni un alíen, ni tenia poderes de ninguna clase, era un tipo de carne y huesos, con muchas habilidades si, pero tan humano como cualquier otro. Tal vez incluso tuviese mujer e hijos.

"¿Has encontrado algo?"

"Nada. ¿Que te hace pensar que ella te ha dejado un mensaje?"

"La conozco, es muy inteligente, si ha tenido tiempo estoy seguro de que..." Se interrumpió al ver algo que le llamó la atencion. Uno de los libros de la estantería estaba en un sitio que no le correspondía. Harleen era muy meticulosa con esos detalles, jamás lo dejaría allí. Cogió el libro y lo ojeó de arriba a abajo, pero no encontró nada. Después miró el sitio en el que debería haber estado y sacó el libro que había allí. En esta ocasión encontró un papel doblado entre las paginas. Lo abrió y reconoció la letra de Harleen.

"Venga, tenemos que irnos" Le dijo a Batman, al tiempo que se guardaba la nota en el bolsillo "Tenemos que encontrar a uno de los presos que se ha escapado"

"¿Cual de ellos?"

"Zsasz"


End file.
